Oaths of Duty Vows of Honor
by Lady K'Lyssia
Summary: With Enterprise's historic five year mission completed - Kirk and his crew are recalled and ordered to investigate a fellow office who may be a Klingon agent or who actually may be the key to peace between the Empire and the Federation.
1. Chapter 1

SECTION ONE

PROLOGUE

.

Former commander of the USS Enterprise, Captain James T. Kirk threw his bags on his bed and looked around the familiar room. He picked up the copy of his orders, and glanced at it again. "I hate mysteries," he said. Kirk flung the orders onto his desk.

"Computer, record personal log entry," he said, pacing the room.

"Recording."

"Five months ago, the Enterprise completed her last assignment and was ordered to return to Earth for refit and reassignment. After five years in space, many of the crew, myself included, were looking forward to accumulated leave time, plus the extra six months Starfleet Command had promised them.

"Two weeks ago, Admiral Nogura finally convinced me to accept promotion to Admiral. Not that he gave me much choice, other than to resign or accept the promotion and assignment in Admiral Ciana's office. A promotion and assignment that won't be effective for another month.

"At our meeting he made it quite clear I would not be getting command of the Enterprise when her refit was completed. Now, I find myself back on the Enterprise, the crew recalled, and the only orders I have are to report to Admiral Cartwright's office at eight hundred tomorrow morning. Something's not adding up here, and I don't like it. End log."

"Recorded."

Kirk grinned as he looked around his quarters again. "Oh well," he said. "It can't be too bad; I'm back on the Enterprise."

.

.

CHAPTER ONE

.

"Good morning, Madeleine." Kirk smiled at the auburn haired secretary sitting at the desk. "I believe Admiral Cartwright is expecting me."

"Good morning, Captain." The secretary returned the smile with a polite nod. "Please have a seat in the conference room. The Admiral will be in shortly."

"Thank you."

"Ramsey, I was expecting you here five minutes ago. Where are you?" Kirk could hear Cartwright's voice coming from the adjoining office. He glanced at the door to the office and noticed it was being propped open by a piece of wood that had apparently fallen off the shelf next to it.

"You're teaching a weapon's class?" There was a long pause. "Did you forget we had a meeting scheduled for this morning?" Cartwright was shouting now.

"I know I told you about this meeting. Reschedule the class and report to my office immediately!"

Kirk glanced around the plain, sparsely decorated conference room. The only break in the spartan appearance was the collection of driftwood on the shelves around the room and the view of San Francisco Bay from the large picture window. At the sound of the door behind him closing, Kirk turned away from his contemplation of the Golden Gate Bridge to see Admiral Cartwright entering. The Admiral picked up the wood blocking the door and carefully placed it back on the shelf.

"Good morning, James," Cartwright said.

"Good morning, Sir."

"Another person will be joining us shortly. However, since I have quite a bit I need to discuss with you, we'll start without her," Cartwright said as he took a seat. He motioned to one of the other chairs. "The Enterprise's refit has been postponed and all available crew have been recalled. Unfortunately, like yourself, a large percentage were on leave."

"Sir, if I may ask?"

Cartwright nodded.

"What kind of mission are we talking about?" Kirk wasn't the type to back down from an assignment, but the Enterprise was scheduled for refit. The crew was scattered; most still on much needed and deserved leave. Some had recently reported to new assignments. It was going to take something serious to justify upsetting schedules this much.

"James, you and your crew are the only ones I trust to carry out this assignment." Cartwright looked up as another person came into the room.

"Commodore Ramsey, reporting as ordered," she said.

The Commodore stood at rigid attention, not bothering to fix the strands of hair hanging in her face. Her face was wet and Kirk suspected she had run here from where she was instead of transporting.

Cartwright stiffened at her entrance. "Captain James Tiberius Kirk, I'd like you to meet Commodore Kelli Jolynda Ramsey."

"Commodore." Kirk stood and extended his hand. He was surprised by the strength of her grip and the rough calluses he felt on her hand.

Kirk frowned as he studied her. There was something familiar about the Commodore. Ramsey had a dark olive complexion and sharp aquiline features. She wasn't what most men would call beautiful, but he would definitely call her handsome. Her long black hair was pulled back in a ponytail that hung to her waist.

Kirk's gaze was drawn to her eyes. Eyes that were hard and defiant, but with a hint of mischief, and the same clear brilliant green as the Jaderian seas. He was surprised to realize he was looking up into her face. Despite the power he had felt in Ramsey's handshake, she was not a muscular woman. She was taller than he was, with a well-proportioned athletic build accented by the tight sapphire colored jumpsuit she was wearing.

"Is there a problem, Captain?" Ramsey asked with a slight frown.

"I'm sorry, but you look familiar." Kirk offered her a warm smile.

"Accepted." She released Kirk's hand and assumed a parade rest position.

"Have a seat," Cartwright said.

"I prefer to stand," Ramsey said.

Kirk glanced at the Commodore then turned his attention back to Cartwright. From the looks these two were giving each other, he knew he didn't want to be caught in the middle of whatever was going on. _If looks could kill_, he thought.

"Ramsey, sit down," Cartwright ordered.

The Commodore snapped to attention, walked stiffly to the chair next to Kirk's and sat down. As she did, she reached up and tucked the loose strands of hair behind her ears.

Admiral Cartwright took a deep breath then turned his attention back to Kirk. "James, I'm sorry, but I can think of no easy way to put this so I'll just say it. Commodore Ramsey will be taking command of the Enterprise. However, I will be placing you on board for a while as an observer."

"What?" both Kirk and Ramsey said together.

"What are you trying to pull now, Cartwright?" Ramsey jumped out of her chair and leaned on the table. "You told me I was being assigned to the Excalibur after her repairs were completed. Why are those orders being changed without notice?"

"Admiral, why was my crew recalled if you're only going to be placing another commander on the Enterprise?" Kirk asked.

"James," Cartwright said, ignoring Ramsey. "I had to put a crew together on short notice. Your crew was available, with the exception of Commander Spock. The sensible course was to issue the recall."

"The _sensible_ course doesn't include changing my assignment from the Excalibur to the Enterprise!" Ramsey interrupted. "If a crew was needed on short notice why replace Captain Kirk?" She leaned closer to Admiral Cartwright, her tightly clenched fists resting on the table.

Cartwright slapped the table with both hands and rose halfway out of his chair. "At ease!"

Ramsey stepped back, her eyes never leaving Cartwright. "By leaving the crew intact, you are creating a problem for me. Part of the reason the Enterprise has the reputation she does is because of the rapport that exists between Captain Kirk and his crew. If he and I disagree on something, it will be reflected in the crew's performance." Her voice was now controlled, but her stance was rigid and her knuckles were white.

"You're out of line!" Cartwright rose out of his chair to meet Ramsey's glare. "Your objections are noted, but that outburst was completely uncalled for. I will not tolerate such behavior. Get your gear together then report back here ready to transport up to the Enterprise. _Dismissed_!"

Ramsey spun on her heel and stormed out of the office without saluting or otherwise acknowledging the Admiral.

Kirk watched the Commodore leave the room, then turned back to the Admiral. _Why didn't Cartwright answer her objections? She raised legitimate concerns, even if she was hotheaded about it._

"Well, what do you think of your assignment?" Cartwright asked as Kirk watched Ramsey leave the room.

"You're serious!" Kirk said, turning back to face the Admiral. "She's my assignment? What am I supposed to do? Seduce her or assassinate her?"

"Whichever works. Seriously, I want you to watch her. I have reason to suspect she's a Klingon agent."

"You've got to be kidding! Why would you be giving her command of a starship? In particular why are you giving her the Enterprise?"

"Calm down." Cartwright picked a computer tape up off his desk. "Here." He tossed Kirk the tape. "That's Ramsey's Starfleet record. Study it. I want you to learn everything you can about her. You'll notice her medical records show her to have genetic traits in common with _Klingons_." Cartwright frowned.

"There is nothing suspicious in her record until after her time as First Officer on the Excalibur. She served with Captain Warren Kraus until his death in a battle with the Klingons. Ramsey assumed temporary command, and her annual physical was completed shortly thereafter. There were some discrepancies in her psychological testing, but Starfleet Medical attributed them to stress." Cartwright paused again.

"Sir, I still don't understand. Why are you giving her a command if she's under suspicion? And, in particular, why are you giving her the Enterprise?" Kirk asked.

"Let's just say, I want to give her enough rope to hang herself with. Admiral Nogura wants evidence, and I don't have any—yet," Cartwright said.

"James, I'm counting on you to get me the evidence I need to prove Ramsey is a Klingon agent. If this goes well, I might even be able to sidetrack that promotion to Admiral for you. Do I make myself clear?"

"Perfectly." Kirk looked at the computer tape and frowned.

"One other thing. Ramsey stormed out of here before I could give her this." The Admiral handed him a command packet. "That's her orders. Go ahead, take a look. There's nothing confidential in there."

Kirk glanced quickly at the orders. "An ambassadorial transport? That's the assignment? Sir, if that's all this assignment is, why the need to expose Ramsey now? Why couldn't you have waited until she took command of the Excalibur? Or for that matter, why couldn't you use another ship and crew? Recalling my crew off leave is a bit harsh for such a simple assignment."

"I know it seems that way, but I needed someone I could trust to do this. James, the Klingon Ambassador specifically requested to travel on the ship commanded by Commodore Kelli Ramsey. As a member of my staff, she has had access to the strategic and tactical defense plans for the Federation. In fact, she helped plan over ninety percent of the defense strategy for the systems bordering the Klingon Neutral Zone. With that in mind, can you understand why I need this done now?"

"The risk she may be planning to pass information to the Klingon Ambassador or even defecting is pretty high." Kirk felt some of his earlier aggravation start to fade.

"I'm glad we understand each other. Be careful." Cartwright tapped his desk intercom. "Madeleine, has Ramsey reported back yet?"

"No, Sir."

"Contact her, and let her know Captain Kirk will meet her at her quarters. They can beam up together."

"Yes, Sir." The intercom clicked off.

Cartwright stood up and extended his hand to Kirk. "Good luck and remember, I'm counting on you."

"Yes, Sir," Kirk said. He nodded to Cartwright, glanced up the shelf of wood by the door again then left the room.

#

"Jim, wait up," a voice called. Kirk turned to see Commodore Robert Wesley walking towards him.

"Bob," Kirk said, with a grin. "What's going on?"

"I was hoping you could tell me. I saw Kelli Ramsey come out of Cartwright's office a little while ago. She obviously wasn't a happy lady. I thought she was actually going to put her fist through that wall this time."

"This time?" Kirk glanced at the wall and thought he saw a slight dent in the surface, but knew the wall was stronger than that.

"I don't know what the deal is between those two, but at least three times a week I see Ramsey take a shot at the wall outside Cartwright's office. Can you tell me what their latest tiff was about?" Wesley asked.

"She was upset because Cartwright took the Excalibur away from her and gave her the Enterprise."

"Ouch! I can see that upsetting her...and you as well. You know Ramsey was assigned to the Excalibur straight out of the Academy and except for the last couple years, spent her entire career on that ship."

Kirk stopped and turned to face his friend. "You were on the Excalibur, before getting command of the Lexington. What's she really like? Her reputation says she's a rebel, with little respect for authority. That could be a description of any good starship captain. What else is there to Ramsey?"

"Kelli Ramsey is definitely a rebel. She's almost as bad as you, if not worse. From what I remember of her on the Excalibur, she's fiercely loyal to her people, arrogant and very hot-tempered.

"She's also one hell of an engineer. She went from an assistant engineer on the Excalibur to Chief Engineer in less than three years."

"That good?" Kirk asked, surprised.

"One of the best. I'd love to see her and Scotty working together." The Commodore started walking down the hallway again. "I tried to convince her to transfer to the Lexington when I took command, but she refused, preferring to stay on the Excalibur. To get even I recommended her to replace me as first officer," Wesley said, grinning.

"Thanks for the information, Bob. I'll see you around."

"See you later. I don't know what all was said in Cartwright's office, but I do know there's bad blood between those two. Don't let whatever happened in there influence your opinion of her." Wesley nodded then turned and left.

#

Standing in front of Ramsey's quarters, Kirk took a deep breath and rang the door chime.

"Come in."

"Admiral Cartwright told me to meet you here," Kirk said, looking around the room. There were a couple of bags on the bed, several shelves with books, and many miscellaneous items. A sharp almost metallic scent was in the air contrasting with the lilac perfume Ramsey was wearing.

Something crunched under his boot and Kirk looked down to see a thick layer of glass fragments on the floor around the door. He stepped carefully over the glass then looked back up at Ramsey. She was one of a small number of female officers he had ever seen wearing the pants and shirt instead of the dress. Her hair was still pulled back in the long ponytail. _That hairstyle's not exactly within regulations_, he thought.

"Would you like some help?" He glanced around again, not sure where to start.

"Thanks for the offer, but all I have left to pack is what's on that wall. No offense, but I normally don't let anyone else handle those," Ramsey said, offering him a soft smile.

Kirk looked at the wall. The Commodore had an impressive collection of weapons, representing many different worlds. On one of the blades hung a small figurine of a cat.

He looked at the tiny black cat and grinned. "How did you get all those cats into the Academy Commandant's Office?" he asked.

"Excuse me?" Ramsey said. She turned from the bag she was placing the weapons into to look at him, her head cocked slightly to the right.

"I finally figured out where I recognized you from. You're Kitty Kelli Ramsey. I was a plebe your senior year and I remember your senior prank. I'm curious as to how you got all those cats into the Commandant's office."

Ramsey laughed softly as she continued packing the weapons before answering. "I hid in the Commandant's office before he left that day and used the emergency transporter in the office to beam the cats in. I wiped the transporter log and got out of the office before the alarm systems activated. Pretty easy actually." She reached for the last weapon on the wall.

"That's a Klingon weapon isn't it?" he asked.

"Yes, it is. This is a _bat'leth_ or Sword of Honor. I learned to use it as a challenge," Ramsey said, as she walked through a short demonstration.

Ramsey's movements flowed in a graceful, but deadly dance. She held the weapon lightly as she swept it through several elaborate patterns. The _bat'leth_ reminded Kirk of a meter long two-ended scimitar. The Commodore controlled the weapon by two handholds located on the outside edge of the weapon.

He watched as Ramsey gently placed the weapon into its case. When she finished and turned to face him, he saw an expression of sadness on her face.

"Captain, I apologize for my attitude earlier. Cartwright and I always seem to bring out the worst in each other." She grinned. "It's a long story going back to when I was Captain of the Excalibur. Please, don't ask." Ramsey turned away from him and he heard her sigh deeply as she closed one of the bags.

"We've both been put in a bad position with this assignment," she said, turning back around. "Hell, I'm not even sure what the assignment is. Let's try and make the best of it?"

"I can agree with that, Commodore."

"Please, call me Kelli." Ramsey extended her hand.

"Jim." He smiled as he took her hand. "Before I forget, Admiral Cartwright gave me this for you." He handed her the command packet with her orders.

Ramsey opened the packet and scanned the orders inside. "What is this? An ambassadorial transport? What is Cartwright thinking of, replacing you with me? I can understand someone wanting to use the flagship. It even makes sense to recall the crew instead of putting a new crew together. But why in the name of the _Fek'lhr_, did I get assigned instead of you?" A puzzled expression crossed her face.

"Admiral Cartwright said it was because the Klingon Ambassador requested to travel on your ship. If you don't mind my asking, what is the _Fek'lhr_?"

"He did?" Ramsey didn't look at him; instead, she glanced at the orders again. "Now, that's interesting." Ramsey's look grew thoughtful for a few seconds. Nodding her head slightly, she turned back to her packing. "The _Fek'lhr_?" she said, after a minute. "Just something I picked up when I was on the Excalibur."

"Sounds almost Klingon." He watched her for a reaction, but didn't see one.

"Could be, I couldn't tell you for sure. Our primary patrol sector was near the border, and most of the crew picked up a few colorful expressions from the area. Are you ready to beam up?" Ramsey put the last of the weapon cases into a large travel bag and slung the bag over her shoulder. She picked up the rest of her bags, then turned back to face him.

"Don't you think it would be a good idea for you to contact the Enterprise about what you're carrying?" he asked.

"Not really, it'll make a good drill for the security section."

"Don't tell me you're one of those commanders who likes to call a red alert after a change of command just to shake things up?" He smiled at Ramsey.

"You can relax. I prefer my tests and shakeups to be a touch more subtle. Speaking of shaking things up, can you tell me why Cartwright decided to leave you on the Enterprise?"

"Sorry, I'm under sealed orders. I shouldn't get in your way though; I seem to be mainly along for the ride."

Ramsey's expression hardened for a moment. "I don't like not knowing what's going on, on a ship I'm supposed to be commanding, but I guess I'm not being given a choice. If you don't mind, I would like a list of your standing orders and a briefing on the command crew and department heads. Something tells me this is going to be a temporary assignment, and I'd hate to come in and completely change everything they've been doing. Considering the sudden recall, they'll react better to the change in command if they can resume their normal ship duties."

"I'll get the list and a briefing ready for you after we beam up." Kirk opened his communicator. "Enterprise two to beam up." He glanced at Ramsey's bags again and grimaced. _Commander Hilte isn't going to like this_, he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

Kirk stepped off the transporter platform and nodded to the three security officers waiting in the room. A glance at Ramsey showed him the small smile playing on her lips.

One of the officers stepped forward. "Lieutenant Commander Hilte, Chief of Security," he said.

"You probably want to check these, Commander." Ramsey placed her bags on the floor as she stepped off the platform.

"Yes, Commodore, I do. Next time, I would appreciate it if you informed the ship you were transporting weapons." Hilte knelt down and ran his tricorder over each of the bags. He opened the weapon's bag and began scanning the individual weapons inside.

Kirk watched the interaction between Ramsey and Hilte. The two were a study in contrast. The Commodore projected an aura of cocky self-confidence and complete composure as she watched Hilte recording the identification tags embedded in the weapons.

Commander Hilte was one of the replacement officers assigned for this mission. He was a short stocky man whose tousled red hair, bushy mustache and red shirt enhanced a ruddy complexion. His large, brown eyes were constantly shifting, giving him an air of nervous energy despite his rigid military bearing.

"I have a record of these," Hilte said, standing up. "We shouldn't have any more problems with transporting them in the future. I trust you won't be adding to your collection without notifying security," he said, with a frown.

"Of course, Commander." Ramsey returned the frown with a nod.

"Captain, if you would show me to my quarters, please?" Ramsey asked, waving off the security officer who started to pick up her bags.

"Commodore, before you leave, would you mind showing me the weapons concealed in your boots?" Hilte asked, glancing at his tricorder.

"Of course. I carry these routinely so I didn't think about them." Ramsey reached down and pulled a dagger from each boot.

Hilte took the blades and looked at them carefully before scanning them. "These are very nice," he said, handing them back. "But, I don't recognize the design."

"They're Klingon...I think. They were a gift from...a friend." Ramsey carefully sheathed the weapons then picked up her bags.

Kirk noticed the Commodore's hesitations and how she glanced away as she answered Commander Hilte's question. That was almost as interesting as the idea of a Starfleet officer routinely carrying a pair of boot daggers. He decided not to pursue the matter at this time; wanting to do some research on her first.

"Will that be all, Commander?" Kirk asked.

"I believe so, Captain." Hilte nodded.

"In that case, Commodore, if you'll accompany me." Kirk gestured towards the door.

#

From the stares he and the Commodore received as they walked through the corridors, Kirk knew word of the command change had reached the ship. The crew they passed stopped, whispering to each other. Most watched for a few moments before continuing on their way. Many frowned and he saw several cautious glances directed towards the Commodore. Kirk noticed Ramsey's back stiffen at the looks and muttered comments. It was never easy being the new captain on a ship. He remembered receiving the same looks and whispered comments when he came on board to take command after Captain Pike's promotion to Fleet Captain. Some of them from those still on board the Enterprise at this time.

"Deck five," Kirk said, twisting the turbo-lift controller.

"I don't believe I've welcomed you to the Enterprise yet, Kelli," he said, in an effort to break the awkward silence.

"Thanks, but I doubt the majority of your crew shares that sentiment." The Commodore didn't look at him; instead she kept her gaze locked on the doors.

"Give them a chance. This recall has upset more than just our schedules," he said, softly.

Ramsey turned to look at him and gave him a wry grin. "Perhaps you're right." As the lift doors opened, she shifted her bags and stepped out.

Kirk led the Commodore a short distance from the lift. "Here you are. This is one of the VIP guest quarters. You can leave your gear here while I move my stuff out of the Captain's Quarters." He smiled. "Since there were no orders yet, I moved back into them when I arrived on board."

Ramsey stepped from the office area to the bedroom, running her hand along the gold grillwork partition separating the two rooms. After dropping her bags on the bed, she turned back to face him. "As I mentioned earlier, I have a feeling this is going to be a temporary assignment. No reason to kick you out of your quarters. Besides, I think these are bigger."

"Fine with me. Which would you prefer, settling in or taking a tour of the Enterprise?" he asked.

"First, I want to know how long the transporter was in the holding sequence," she said. "Computer."

"Working," the computer answered.

"Access transporter logs. How long was the last transport held?" she asked.

"Seven point three four minutes."

"Computer off. Jim, the first place I want to go is Sickbay. We should both be checked out."

"There shouldn't be a problem. The hold was less than ten minutes."

"Theoretically, signal degradation doesn't come into the equation until after fifteen minutes. Personally, I don't like to take chances, I know someone who had problems after only three minutes in a transporter hold."

"This way." Kirk gestured at the door. _If you had contacted the ship about the weapons, there wouldn't have been a hold_, he thought.

#

"Bones, you busy?" Kirk asked, as he and Ramsey entered Sickbay.

"No, of course not, I'm only going through the medical files of the crew. What can I do for you, Jim?" McCoy stepped around his desk.

"Doctor Leonard McCoy, Chief Medical Officer, Commodore Kelli Ramsey, the new Captain of the Enterprise," Kirk said.

McCoy offered a polite nod to the Commodore. "Well, can't say as I like the circumstances, but nice to meet you, Commodore. Welcome aboard," he said in his soft southern drawl.

"Thank you, Doctor. If you would, I'd like you to run a quick scan on the Captain and myself. When we beamed up we were in a transporter hold for over five minutes," Ramsey said.

"And, to think, Scotty always says transporter holds are safe up to ten minutes," McCoy said.

"Theoretically, they're safe up to fifteen minutes. But, as an engineer, I've had access to the actual test data, and I know someone who suffered some serious internal injuries after a hold of only three minutes. I don't like to take chances."

"I knew there was a reason to distrust that atom scrambler. Regardless of what Scotty and Spock always said," he muttered as he picked up a scanner and proceeded with the tests. "You're fine, Jim," he said, after a few minutes.

McCoy turned to the Commodore, and ran the scan on her. "Now this is odd. These readings aren't normal, but they're not what I'd expect from a signal degradation problem." He looked at Ramsey quizzically then glanced back down at the scanner.

Ramsey moved to look at the scanner. "Those are normal for me. I'm part Klingon."

"You're...you're Klingon?" McCoy sputtered, turning to look at Kirk.

"At least that's the opinion of Starfleet Medical. I have no memory of ever having known my natural parents or living in the Empire. I was found in a small shuttle, adrift near Starbase Sixteen when I was around twelve years old. I had no memory of who I was or where I came from. After spending some time on Starbase Sixteen, I was adopted by the Ramsey's and moved to Earth," Ramsey said.

"Your memory prior to that has never returned?" McCoy asked.

"No, it hasn't. All my memories date from when I was found."

"Interesting. I'll still need to compare these readings with your medical records when they arrive. If there are any problems, I'll contact you then. Since I have you here, we can go ahead and complete your physical."

"Give me a chance to get settled in first, Doctor."

"In that case, if you're anything like Jim here, that means I'll end up having to order you to report to Sickbay to get it done," McCoy said, with a grin.

"Now, wait a minute, Bones. You didn't have to do that on my last two physicals," Jim protested.

"That's only because you were here already. I made it a condition of your being released from Sickbay. Every other time, I've had to order you down here. I bet I have to do the same with you, Commodore," McCoy said, still grinning.

"Perhaps; perhaps not." Ramsey returned the grin with a sly smile. "Captain, how about that tour now?" she asked.

"Of course." Kirk gestured to the door.

"Any particular place you care to start?" Kirk asked, as they exited Sickbay.

"I know I've been off starship duty for a couple of years, but I doubt there's really much difference between the Enterprise and the Excalibur. How about we hit the major departments so I can meet the department heads, and finish up with the bridge?"

"We'll start in Engineering then."

"Sounds perfect." Ramsey smiled. "Lead the way," she said.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

"Commander Scott, I must say I'm impressed. I can see your reputation as a miracle worker is well deserved." Ramsey smiled at the Scottish engineer as they finished the tour of the Engineering Section.

Scotty looked at Kirk and grinned. Kirk knew his Chief Engineer enjoyed praise. That praise always seemed to mean more when it came from a fellow engineer.

"Thank ye, Commodore. I appreciate yer confidence in me. And, please, call me Scotty."

"You're welcome, Scotty." Ramsey smiled again then added in a loud whisper. "However, you and I both know every good engineer uses a multiplier when making repair estimates. How else could we keep our reputations as miracle workers?"

"Aye, but it doesn't help yer reputation when yer commanding officer knows about it also."

"Keep that in mind, Scotty, keep that in mind," Ramsey said, with a laugh.

"That I will, lass."

Kirk looked at Ramsey, expecting her to be upset with Scotty's breach of protocol. Instead, she nodded and smiled warmly.

"Shall we continue, Commodore?" Kirk asked, stepping to the doors.

"Lead on, Captain."

#

The rest of the tour went by quickly as Kirk led the Commodore through the Enterprise. He noted how easily she fell into light bantering with the crewmembers and officers he introduced her to and had to keep reminding himself about Cartwright's accusations. In Sickbay she had admitted to knowing she was part Klingon, yet all Cartwright had said was that, she had genetic traits in common with Klingons. Her hesitation in explaining the Klingon daggers she carried in her boots still nagged at him.

"...my transfer to the Security Academy through a little faster." Kirk heard Chekov say, as he and Ramsey stepped out of the turbo-lift onto the Bridge.

Kirk glanced sideways at Ramsey and saw her eyes narrow slightly.

"Ensign Chekov, I believe it is," the Commodore said, softly. "You are aware all transfers will have to be approved by me, aren't you? For the record, I will not be approving any transfers off the Enterprise until after I have a chance to evaluate the crew. You might as well consider yours on hold. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Sir," Chekov said.

"Good. Since Starfleet has not seen fit to provide me with any information regarding when they'll be assigning a new First Officer, I need to assign someone. At least as acting First Officer, until one is assigned. With your attitude, you strike me as the perfect candidate. I like having someone who's not afraid to speak his mind. In the future though, I would prefer it not so public. Any objections?" she asked.

"Uh...no, Sir," Chekov finally stammered after a moment.

"Since that's settled. Mister Chekov, if you'd be so kind as to show me the bridge."

Kirk stood by the engineering station and watched as Chekov led the Commodore around the bridge and made the introductions. Although he knew it was going to ruffle some feathers, he approved of appointing Chekov as acting First Officer. He also knew Starfleet would have a new executive officer assigned and on board within a few days, so Chekov wouldn't have time to get into too much trouble.

"Thank you, Mister Chekov," Ramsey said, as they finished the introductions and walk around. "I'll be in my quarters until the change of command ceremony. It's now twelve hundred hours ship's time. We'll perform the rituals at sixteen hundred, on the main cargo deck. Will that work for you, Jim?"

"Sixteen hundred is fine with me," Kirk answered.

"Mister Chekov, make the arrangements." Ramsey turned and stepped up to the turbo-lift.

"Yes, Sir," Chekov said, taking a seat in the command chair.

Before stepping into the turbo-lift, Ramsey turned to Kirk. "Jim, if this was a normal change of command, you'd still be in command until the formalities were completed. Since you were the last official commander of the Enterprise, you have the bridge," Ramsey said, then exited the bridge.

Kirk looked around after the turbo-lift doors closed. "I need to talk to you," he said, seeing only the senior staff was present.

"Commander," Kirk said to Uhura. "Secure all communications channels to the bridge. Then call Doctor McCoy and Mister Scott up here." Kirk paced in front of the viewscreen while waiting for McCoy and Scotty.

"What's going on, Jim?" McCoy asked, as he and Scotty stepped out of the turbo-lift.

"I'm not really sure. Take a seat." Kirk stood in front of the viewscreen as Scotty sat at the engineering station. He grinned as the engineer checked all the readouts before turning his attention back to Kirk. McCoy perched on the bridge railing behind the command chair.

"What I have to tell you is to go no further. Is that understood?"

The crew answered with a chorus of ayes.

Kirk took a deep breath and looked around. "Admiral Cartwright believes Commodore Ramsey may be a Klingon agent. I'm under orders to keep an eye on her." He paused, waiting for their reactions.

"Captain, if that's true, why is she being given a command assignment?" Sulu asked, after several seconds of silence.

"He told me she was already scheduled to take command of the Excalibur. Since his evidence is somewhat sketchy, he isn't able to keep her out of a command assignment." Kirk paused again and studied the faces of his command crew. He wasn't sure exactly how much he should tell them. While Admiral Cartwright hadn't authorized him to tell anyone about his assignment, he hadn't specifically forbade it either. He wasn't concerned about his telling the crew affecting how they interacted with Commodore Ramsey. He knew he could trust them to act like professionals. They were the best crew in the fleet after all. He also knew it would look suspicious if he shadowed the Commodore around the Enterprise or asked too many questions about her activities.

"Admiral Cartwright is hoping to give Commodore Ramsey enough rope to hang herself with, with this assignment. He believes there is a good possibility she will try to pass information on Starfleet defenses to the Klingon Empire." Kirk walked around the bridge and stopped in front of the turbo-lift.

"The Enterprise has been assigned an ambassadorial transport mission."Kirk grinned sympathetically at the groans he heard. "According to the Admiral, the Klingon Ambassador specifically requested to travel with Commodore Ramsey. Admiral Cartwright called in some favors to get this crew recalled off leave and the Enterprise's refit postponed. Apparently, we're the only ones in Starfleet he trusts to do this properly. I'm asking each of you to be my eyes and ears on this assignment.

"Maintain a professional attitude at all times. Treat Commodore Ramsey with the courtesy her rank deserves. If you see or hear anything suspicious, relay it to me. One other thing; I've heard her former crew is as loyal to her as you are to me. Give the lady a chance. This may not be as bad as it seems."

"Yes, Sir," Chekov said, leaning back in the command chair.

"Ensign, don't let this temporary assignment to First Officer go to your head," Kirk said, teasing the young navigator.

"No, Sir." Chekov jumped out of the chair and faced the Captain. "I won't do that." He blushed at the smothered laughs from Uhura and Sulu.

"I'll be in my quarters if needed. Mister Chekov, you have the bridge." Kirk glanced around the bridge again then left.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

.

McCoy paused when he walked into Sickbay and saw Commodore Ramsey with Nurse Chapel. The Commodore hopped off one of the diagnostic beds as Chapel finished running a scan. "Well, I see it, but I don't believe it. A starship captain who came in voluntarily for her physical," McCoy said. "Which tests are left, Christine?" He turned toward the tall, platinum blonde in the blue medical uniform.

"Just the psychological evaluation, Doctor," Chapel said.

"Doctor McCoy, could we put that off until a later time? I would like to get a little more settled in before the change of command ceremony," Ramsey interrupted.

"Well, since I didn't have to badger you to get you in here, all right," McCoy said. He glanced at several of the readouts from the Commodore's tests. "This time only."

"Thanks. I'll get with you for the psyche eval within a couple of days." Ramsey headed out the door.

McCoy frowned slightly as he watched Ramsey leave. "Nurse Chapel, have we received the Commodore's records yet?"

"Yes, Doctor. I put them on your desk."

"Thank you." McCoy headed to his office. In a way, he was glad the Commodore had asked to wait on the psychological tests. This would give him a chance to review her medical records and compare notes with Kirk before the evaluation.

#

When she returned to her quarters, Ramsey began unpacking. Since her orders had been changed abruptly, she hadn't brought much with her. After putting her uniforms and other clothes in the wardrobe, she laid her weapons out on the bed. Rummaging through one of her bags, Ramsey found the weapon hooks and began hanging her collection on the wall behind the bed. All of the weapons except the _bat'leth_ went there. The Klingon sword went in the office, over her desk.

Other than her weapons and clothes, she had only brought along a few other items, one of these a bronze colored statue of two humanoid men locked in physical combat. She carefully placed the sculpture on her desk.

Ramsey glanced around the two rooms again and decided to move the lounge chair from the bedroom into the office. This would leave her a larger area for her morning exercises. It would also put both of the guest chairs in the office, where she expected to use them.

Ramsey was hanging a picture on the wall across from the bed, when her door chime rang. "Come in," she called.

"Yeoman Michael Kraus, reporting. I've been assigned as your personal yeoman," the young man said, as he entered the room.

Ramsey glanced at the picture then turned to stare at Kraus. "Warren?" she said softly. She put a hand on the wall to steady herself.

"Commodore, are you okay? Should I contact Sickbay?" Kraus asked, reaching for her.

"No, I'm fine. Seeing you was like seeing a ghost from my past. I'll be okay."

Ramsey looked again at the picture, then back at Kraus. The resemblance between the young man now in her quarters and the officer in the picture was incredible. "It's been a long time, Michael."

She offered her hand to Kraus who clasped it warmly. "You may not remember me. I served on board the Excalibur with your father," she said.

"Of course, I remember you. That's why I volunteered for this position." Kraus studied the picture on the wall.

"You...volunteered?" Ramsey stared at Kraus remembering the last time she had seen him. It had been almost seven years ago, after his father's funeral. It was hard to picture the angry young man who had blamed her for his father's death, as the calm yeoman standing in front of her now.

"I did. Since mom's death last year, you're the closest thing to family I have left." Kraus frowned and turned away. "You know, it really hurt her that you never visited us again after the funeral. She and dad both thought of you as a sister," he said.

"Michael, I'm sorry." Ramsey laid her arm across his shoulders and gave him a slight hug. "All things considered, I thought it was for the best." She released the hug. _Considering your mother's telepathic abilities I couldn't take a chance on her finding out who I was._

Kraus turned to look at her, an expression of worry crossing his face. "If it's going to be a problem, you can request someone else be assigned. I'll understand."

"I don't think that'll be necessary. It was just the shock of seeing you again after all this time. That—and your resemblance to your father. You could almost pass for his twin. Now, about why you're here. You're assigned as my personal yeoman. As far as I'm concerned that means you're only required to keep me straight on ship's business. I don't agree with those commanders who use their yeomen as personal servants. I may occasionally ask you to do personal errands, but you need to remember I am asking. Feel free to refuse any such request if it interferes with your own plans. In addition, just in case you can't resist, I'll give you advanced warning; I hate coffee—don't deliver any.

"Be here at zero eight hundred tomorrow, ready to go over personnel files and ship's records with me."

Kraus grinned. "Yes, Sir."

Ramsey returned the grin and waved her hand at Kraus' collar length hair. "You are definitely Warren's son. I see you're keeping your hair the same way he did; barely within regulations."

"Begging your pardon, the same could be said of you, as well," Kraus said, pointing at her ponytail. "Sir."

Ramsey straightened the picture, and ran her hand lightly over the depiction of the USS Excalibur amid a large starfield. For a brief moment, her fingers rested on the small inset picture of herself and Captain Warren Kraus when he presented her with her promotion to commander. On it was written, "Congratulations, Kitty Kelli—Warren."

"Your father's attitude as well, I see."

"I learned from the best." Kraus reached over and touched the picture of Ramsey and his father as he turned to leave.

"Michael," she said, suddenly. "Don't expect any special treatment because of our past relationship. I will treat you the same as I treat everyone." Her words came out harsher than she intended, and she regretted them immediately.

"Yes, Sir. I wouldn't have expected anything else." Kraus spoke without facing her and his back stiffened as he stepped through the door.

Ramsey stepped into the office and looked at the _bat'leth_. Earlier she had proudly demonstrated the weapon to Kirk. Now, glancing at the picture of Warren, it was a reminder of her guilt and the secret she had worked to keep so carefully hidden.

"Damn it! I'm a warrior. I should have better control than this. Get a grip on yourself, Kelli Ramsey. You have a job to do. Do it!"

"Computer, time!" she demanded.

"The time is fifteen hundred hours," the voice of the Enterprise's computer said.

Ramsey took a deep breath then reached up and loosened her ponytail as she headed for the shower.

#

Kirk entered his quarters, pulled the computer tape from his waistband and tossed it on the desk.

"Computer, record personal log entry," he said.

"Recording."

"Personal log. It has been over five months since the Enterprise returned to Earth. My crew was given extended leave time and Enterprise was being prepared for refit. With my upcoming promotion to admiral, being here, on the Enterprise, was the last place I expected to find myself.

"Now, my crew has been recalled from leave and I find myself back on board. To complicate matters, Admiral Cartwright has placed Commodore Kelli Ramsey in command and given me a separate assignment." Kirk paused and paced the floor of his office for a few minutes trying to figure out exactly what he wanted to say.

"Admiral Cartwright is concerned Commodore Ramsey may be a Klingon agent. He told me he is the only member of the Admiralty who has suspicions regarding Ramsey. From what else he said I believe he may have pulled strings to put me in this assignment. The Admiral has ordered me to watch Commodore Ramsey and report anything I find back to him. One thing is bothering me in all this—he all but guaranteed me the Enterprise back if I proved his accusations.

"I'm sure Admiral Cartwright knows how hard I fought to keep the Enterprise. I'm concerned he might be trying to manipulate me into proving the accusation. Although, why he would want to do that, I don't know.

"End log."

"Recorded."

Kirk sat down, placed the computer tape into the slot on his desk, and started scanning the material provided by Admiral Cartwright.

Ramsey's record at the Academy, academically at least, had been outstanding. Kirk did notice several reprimands in her disciplinary records. One of these was for destroying the Kobyashi Maru during that test.

Despite the disciplinary problems, she had graduated in the top two percent of her class and had been allowed to pursue dual career tracks. Ramsey spent an extra two years at the Academy and graduated from both the command and engineering schools.

Because of having demonstrated an above average understanding of Klingon tactics as well as speaking fluent Klingon, a recommendation was made to assign Ensign Ramsey to one of the Constitution Class ships along the Klingon border. She was assigned to the Excalibur and in less than nine years had been promoted to first officer.

Three years after her promotion to first officer, Commander Ramsey fell ill with a disease the Chief Medical Officer of the Excalibur couldn't identify. She was taken to Starbase 16 for treatment. After she was left at the starbase, a Klingon ship attacked the Excalibur, and Captain Warren Kraus killed.

While the doctors at Starbase 16 couldn't identify the disease, they felt the virus was Klingon in origin and it was her mixed genetics which made it so life threatening. Admiral Cartwright had added an additional note: "Where and how did she get this?"

When Commander Ramsey returned to the Excalibur, she assumed temporary command and returned the ship to Earth for repairs. Her annual physical was completed while en route, and several parts of her psychological evaluation didn't match up to her previous tests. She requested an extended leave on Vulcan, claiming stress and severe depression as the reason. Starfleet Medical agreed, and her leave was granted. When she returned from Vulcan, Ramsey was promoted to Captain and placed in command of the Excalibur.

The Excalibur was assigned back to the patrol routes along the Klingon border and within six months of Ramsey taking command, all Klingon challenges of the starship stopped. After Ramsey's assignment to Starfleet Headquarters, the Excalibur was assigned to participate in the M-5 war games. She was all but destroyed in that exercise.

Kirk closed his eyes for a moment, remembering that disastrous event and the role the Enterprise had played in it. Three Constitution Class Starships had suffered heavy damage in the exercise, leaving the patrol routes along the Klingon border under manned. The Klingons had quickly taken advantage of the situation.

The last thing to catch Kirk's eye was in the awards list. Commander Ramsey had received something called _The Order of the BatleH_. Emperor K'Lyion of the Klingon Empire had presented this award to her. Again, Admiral Cartwright had added his own note. "According to the mission logs, Ramsey received a formal reprimand from Captain Kraus and Starfleet Command for disobeying orders, a direct result of the actions which earned her this award from the Klingon Emperor."

Kirk leaned back in his chair, looked at the computer screen and frowned. Something told him Admiral Cartwright was doing this for personal reasons, not because Commodore Ramsey was a Klingon agent. He knew the Admiral hated Klingons, but couldn't bring himself to believe Cartwright would be doing all this just because Ramsey was half Klingon. It didn't make any sense. Still, the file raised questions. Questions to which he knew there would be no easy answers.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of his door chime. "Come," he called.

"Hi, Jim. Thought you could use a drink." McCoy entered the room carrying a decanter filled with an amber fluid and two glasses.

"Saurian brandy?" Kirk asked, as McCoy set the decanter and glasses on the desk.

McCoy nodded. "Of course. Only the best for the former Captain of the Enterprise." McCoy filled the two glasses, picked up one then sat down. "I see you didn't give up your old quarters," he said.

"I offered to move out, but Kelli said the VIP cabin was fine for her." Kirk picked up the glass McCoy left on the desk and took a sip of the brandy.

"How do you feel about this assignment, Jim?" McCoy asked after almost a minute of silence.

"I don't like it. I don't like the way Admiral Cartwright pulled strings to set up it up. I don't like the idea that a Starfleet officer could be a Klingon agent. I especially don't like the idea that same officer is in command of the Enterprise."

"So you think she is a Klingon agent?" McCoy asked.

"I don't know. I'll admit her records do bring up some questions that I don't have ready answers to. But, I'm not sure I would have those questions if I hadn't heard Cartwright's accusation." Kirk set his glass down and paused for a moment.

"Bones," Kirk finally said. "There's something about all this that's bothering me. I don't know if it's something about Kelli or something about this assignment in general."

"Then why did you accept this assignment?" McCoy asked. "I bet Nogura or Ciana would have backed you if you refused. Tell you the truth, I never thought of you as the cloak and dagger type who would spy on a fellow officer."

"Never thought I was, either. I'm not sure why I accepted. One last chance to be on the Enterprise before taking that desk job in Admiral Ciana's office, I guess."

McCoy stood up, drained his glass and set it on Kirk's desk. "Something you might find interesting. While we were on the bridge, Commodore Ramsey actually reported to Sickbay for her physical. She asked to hold off on the psychological evaluation though."

"When you get her records, compare her psyche profiles from before she became Captain of the Excalibur with those from after. Before you say anything, I know how you feel about doctor patient confidentiality. I don't want to know every little medical detail of her life, but I do need to know anything that could possibly have any bearing on Cartwright's accusations."

"Okay, Jim. You'll get my report after I complete my evaluation."

Kirk nodded. "Thanks for stopping by. I'll see you at the ceremony." He picked up his glass and drained it as he watched McCoy leave the room.

#

Ramsey frowned when she saw the dress uniform laid on her bed. The note attached to it, however, brought a brief smile. "Welcome to the Enterprise, Aunt Kelli. You will find that we like to do things our own way. That includes giving you the perks accorded to starship captains. Besides, after your speech about personal servants, I couldn't resist."

After dressing, she went up the observation deck to relax during the few minutes she had left prior to the ceremony. The room was bare and gray. There was nothing to distract the observer from the view offered from the dorsal area of the saucer section.

Ramsey was watching the cloud patterns of Earth swirling over the blue of the oceans when she heard footsteps approaching.

"Commodore?" a voice said behind her.

She turned to see Yeoman Kraus escorting a Vulcan wearing the black uniform of the diplomatic courier service. "Yes?" she asked.

"Commodore Kelli Ramsey?" the Vulcan asked.

Ramsey nodded and the courier handed her a sealed diplomatic pouch. The IDIC symbol on the seal was inlaid over another design resembling a diamond pierced by a dagger. "There will be no reply. You may go."

The Vulcan nodded, turned and left.

Inside the pouch, Ramsey found a short hand written note. "K'Lyssia, you are in a great deal of danger. Be careful and watch your back. _Qapla'_—Ta'les."

She felt her breath catch in her chest and a sudden chill surround her heart as she reread the message. "Damn!" she said, softly.

"Commodore, is something wrong?" Kraus asked.

"Just some bad news from a friend." Ramsey walked over to a disposal unit, shredded the message and dropped the pieces into the unit. Taking a couple of deep breaths, she regained her composure. "I believe I have a ceremony to get to, don't I?"

"Yes, Sir."

#

The change of command took place on the main cargo deck, the only place on the Enterprise large enough to accommodate the entire crew. The area had been cleared of all equipment and cargo. Banners representing the homeworlds of the crew hung on the walls, along with banners showing the emblems of the Enterprise and the Federation.

On the far end of the deck, a dais was set up. Currently in position were Ensign Chekov as Honors Officer of the Deck and Chief Kyle as Honors Petty Officer of the Watch. Also on the dais were Yeoman Kraus and Yeoman Conrad, standing by the ship's flag at the back of the platform.

Kirk nodded politely as Ramsey joined him in the alcove they had been asked to wait in before the ceremony began. He noticed a large gray badge standing out at the neckline of her dress uniform. "That's the _Order of the BatleH_, isn't it?" he asked, indicating the badge.

Ramsey reached up and rubbed the triangular shaped emblem. "It is. Been reading my file, have you?" She grinned.

"Out of curiosity, why is it worn there, and not with the rest of your awards?"

"This is the normal position for it on the Klingon uniform. Think of it like a knighthood emblem." Ramsey paused as a bell began ringing out. Eight times it rang out followed by Chief Kyle's announcement, "Vice Admiral Ciana, arriving." There was a pause of several seconds and again the bell rang out eight times. "Admiral Cartwright, arriving," Kyle announced. Another pause and another eight rings. "C-in-C Starfleet, arriving." Another ring.

"Detail, attention," Chekov commanded, as Admiral Nogura proceeded to his seat at the front of the formation.

At a signal from one of the crew in the back of the ranks, Kirk nodded to Ramsey and they moved to the dais. As soon as they took their positions, the Federation anthem began playing. As the last notes of the music faded, Chekov brought the crew back to parade rest and the guests took their seats.

Kirk had opted to not speak to the crew at this ceremony. He had lost command of the Enterprise five months ago. He was only part of this ceremony at Admiral Nogura's insistence. Besides, he had already given his farewell speech once; he didn't want to go through it again.

As acting First Officer, Ensign Chekov stepped forward with a copy of the orders. "Per Starfleet order zero nine two seven two two six nine dash alpha two zero, Commodore Kelli Jolynda Ramsey you are requested and required to take command of NCC-1701, USS Enterprise. Signed Admiral Nogura, Starfleet Command, Commanding."

Ramsey turned to face Kirk and snapped a sharp salute. "I am ready to relieve you, Captain."

Kirk returned and held the salute. "I am ready to be relieved." He repeated the traditional words of the ancient ceremony, which dated back at least three centuries.

"I relieve you, Sir." Ramsey replied.

"I am relieved." Kirk dropped his salute and Ramsey copied the movement.

"Transfer the pennant," Kirk ordered. Yeoman Conrad carefully removed the ship's flag from the stand and presented it to Kirk.

Kirk handed the dark blue standard with the gold Enterprise emblem on it to Ramsey; his mind racing back to the day he had accepted it from Captain Pike. He finally understood how hard it had been for Chris to give up command of _this_ ship. Until this moment, he had been able to continue thinking of the Enterprise as his. He had even hoped that one day he would get her back. Now, the Enterprise was going off on a new mission, with a new captain in the center seat, and would do so again after Commodore Ramsey left.

Ramsey accepted the flag then passed it to Yeoman Kraus who placed it back into the stand.

"The Enterprise is yours, Commodore," Kirk said quietly.

Kirk noticed a sad smile on the Commodore's face as she looked out over the assembled crew.

"I'm not going to bore all of you with a long speech," she said. "I only want to say I'm very honored Starfleet has given me the chance to command the ship and crew which have the reputation as the finest in the fleet. Thank you."

As Ramsey stepped back, Chekov again called the crew to attention. The boson's whistle sounded and Kirk stepped off the platform. The bell rang four times and Kyle announced, "Captain James T. Kirk, departing." Another bell ring followed.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

.

.

The lights in Ramsey's cabin came on at 0500 hours, and she shook the hair out of her eyes as she sat up. She stood, lifted her arms over her head and raised herself up on her toes. As she stretched, she felt the tips of her fingers brush the ceiling. Ramsey held her pose for several minutes before slowly relaxing. She went through several stretching routines, as she felt herself slowly waking up.

Her stretching exercises completed, Ramsey put on a dark blue jumpsuit and her boots, pulled her hair back into its customary ponytail, then stepped into her office. The beeping of the computer alerted her to at least one message waiting.

"Computer, display messages," she said.

The list of Kirk's standing orders appeared on the screen. She took a few minutes to review the list then took her _bat'leth_ off the wall. She rubbed her hand along the polished surface of the weapon, and thought about the message she received from Ta'les yesterday.

Ramsey clenched her hands on the grip of the weapon. She glanced down at her white knuckles and shook her head. "You need to relax. A morning workout should help." After placing the weapon in its case, she addressed the computer.

"Computer."

"Working."

"Record the following message for Ensign Pavel Chekov."

"Recording."

"Mister Chekov, I will be spending the majority of today working in my quarters. You have the bridge. Commodore Ramsey. End message."

"Acknowledged. Message posted."

"Computer off." She picked up the weapon case and left the room.

Ramsey nodded to the crewmembers she passed on her way to the gym. Walking through the corridors, she tried to lose herself in the feel of the ship. She smiled as she felt the vibrations from the engines resonate through her. This was something she had missed being stuck at Starfleet Headquarters.

Ramsey stepped into the gym and glanced around at the people and equipment there. She noticed a boxing ring set up with a group of spectators watching a sparring match. In another area, she saw Commander Sulu explaining the basics of fencing to a group.

She found herself an empty corner in the back of the main room, uncased her _bat'leth_ and began the first defense sequence. Ramsey kept her movements slow and deliberate at first, relaxing into the familiar patterns of the ancient sword dance. She gradually began increasing her speed, maintaining a smooth flow to her movements, until she was eventually working at full speed against an unseen opponent.

Ramsey found herself growing nervous at the small group of spectators watching her. Fortunately, the sweeping, turning movements of the sword prevented anyone from standing too close. She sensed someone walking up behind her, and reacted instinctively to the unexpected presence by spinning around with the _bat'leth_. Ramsey stopped the weapon less than an inch from Yeoman Kraus' neck.

Ramsey took a step back and lowered the weapon. "Mi...ch...chael," she stammered.

Kraus' face was white, but he faced her firmly. "Good morning, Commodore. You told me to report to your cabin at zero eight hundred this morning. You weren't in your quarters, so I thought I'd locate you."

"So I did, and it looks like you did." Ramsey fought to control her shaking hands and as she cased the weapon. _Great, now I'm jumping at shadows_, she thought. _I can't believe I'm losing my control this badly_.

Ramsey ignored the shocked looks from the spectators, left the gym and headed to her cabin. She glanced at Kraus as they walked down the corridor and noticed him looking at the _bat'leth_ case. "Name of the _Fek'lhr_!" she said suddenly.

"Michael, I'm sorry." She placed a hand on the young man's shoulder stopping him outside her cabin. "I just realized; I didn't even apologize."

"It's okay." Kraus looked down, avoiding her gaze.

"No, it's not. When I practice, I have a tendency to stop thinking and just react. It's been enough years since I've had to deal with people who were not aware of that, I've forgotten to think about it myself. Please, don't ever walk up on me like that again. Announce yourself or something. Next time, I might take your head off."

"Yes, Sir." He looked up at her and smiled. "I understand there was a standing order on the Excalibur to that effect."

"That's one I need to make sure gets posted here as well. Come on, let's get to work." She slapped Kraus on the back then entered her cabin.

"If you'll excuse me for a few minutes. I'm going to get a quick shower and change into a uniform."

Kraus opened the wardrobe and removed a uniform. Ramsey snatched the shirt and pants off the bed and glared at the Yeoman. "Will you stop laying out my uniforms. You are not a valet." She kept her tone playful.

"Aye, Sir," he answered with a grin. "Get used to it," he muttered.

"I heard that," she called, as the door to the bathroom opened.

"While I'm changing, review that list of Captain Kirk's standing orders. I want your opinion on any changes you feel should be made. I'll be right out."

#

Ramsey motioned Kraus to remain seated as she came into the office. She pulled one of the other chairs around to the side of the desk and sat down. "Michael, how long have you been on the Enterprise?" she asked.

"Just over a year. That doesn't include the recent leave time," he said.

"Okay. I have a serious question, don't interpret it wrong, but I have to ask. I know Kirk didn't want to give up command of the Enterprise and fought to keep it. How far do you think he'll go to get her back?"

Kraus glanced around the room and Ramsey saw him swallow hard before looking at her. Meeting her gaze, he sighed softly. "Permission to speak candidly, Sir?"

"After some of your earlier comments, you finally ask?" she asked, with a laugh. "Of course. In here, always."

"Aunt Kelli, he's probably memorizing every regulation governing the relieving of a starship commander right now. As you said, he fought very hard to keep the Enterprise and he definitely wants her back. However, if you're asking if he'll do anything to undermine your command the answer is no. The Captain is not that sort, but if you make a mistake and give him grounds under regulations, he won't hesitate to take command from you."

"I didn't think he was the underhanded sort, but I wanted to ask. Did you review those standing orders yet?"

"Yes, Sir. While I don't have any specific recommendations, it would be a good idea to change something. You need to establish a difference between yourself and the Captain immediately. With Captain Kirk still on board, there will be members of this crew looking to him for confirmation of your status. By keeping everything the same as it was you'll make it more difficult on yourself."

"I see what you mean." She raised an eyebrow and grinned.

"Excuse me?"

"Michael, you just said that I needed to establish a difference between _the Captain_ and myself; not Captain Kirk and myself. And, that was the second time you referred to him as such."

"I'm sorry, it was a slip of the tongue." He dropped his gaze.

"I know. To tell the truth, I tend to think of the Enterprise and Kirk as belonging to each other. Don't worry about it."

She sat for a moment thinking. "The problem with changing something is that my normal list of standing orders is almost identical to Captain Kirk's." She paused again. "I prefer a four shift duty rotation. What's the current schedule, three or four?"

"Three," Kraus answered.

"Change it to four. Send a memo to all section supervisors to work up new duty rosters for approval. Make sure a memo is also sent to Mister Chekov regarding the change. Let him know I don't expect to be on the new schedule tomorrow, but I want the change as soon as feasible. One other thing, well two actually. Add the following to the list of standing orders; 'For safety reasons, personnel are to exercise extreme caution in approaching Commodore Ramsey when she is engaged in weapon's practice.' Make sure everyone is notified all previous standing orders remain in effect."

The beeping of the intercom interrupted Kraus' reply. Ramsey reached across the desk and pressed a button. "Ramsey, here."

"Commodore, you have a transmission from Admiral Cartwright," Uhura said.

"I'll take it here, please, Commander."

Uhura's image flickered off the screen, to be replaced by Admiral Cartwright's. "Commodore, I hope everything is proceeding smoothly."

"About what I expected," she said, not bothering to mask her irritation.

Cartwright's eyes narrowed, but he kept his tone polite. "I wanted to inform you that the ambassadors are still working out a couple of details regarding this conference. Until they are ready to leave for Khitomer, the Enterprise is on layover."

"Khitomer? My orders say the conference is on Babel."

"That was one of the changes they made. The new facilities have been completed on Khitomer and the ambassadors decided to move the conference location," Cartwright said.

"I haven't received orders to that effect," she said.

"When the rest of the details are finalized, you'll receive the updates," Cartwright said.

"Was there anything else?" she asked, her irritation now tinged with anger.

"No, that was all. Fair winds. Cartwright out." The Admiral's face faded from the screen.

Ramsey closed her eyes and took several deep breaths. She opened her eyes, saw Kraus watching her with a wide-eyed stare and realized how little respect she had shown to an admiral. "Don't ask, Michael. Please, don't ask," she whispered.

"Yes, Sir."

Ramsey reached across and pressed the intercom button. "Bridge."

"Bridge, Uhura."

"Commander, is Mister Chekov there?"

"Chekov here, Ma'am."

Ramsey cocked her head; she had used these kinds of word games herself often enough to realize something was wrong. The traditional term of address for officers was Sir, regardless of gender. Ma'am was acceptable to address female officers by, but it was often a sign of disrespect. _What happened between yesterday and today?_ she thought.

"Mister Chekov, the Enterprise is on extended layover. The ambassadors are still debating a few points regarding the conference. Schedule shore leave for anyone who wants it. Since we are in orbit of Starfleet Headquarters, we can go to minimal manning if necessary."

"Yes, Ma'am. You said extended. Can I assume we have no idea how long this layover will last?" Chekov asked.

"That is correct. We'll get updated orders as soon as the ambassadors decide they want to depart. Everyone is to be informed they may need to beam back up on a moment's notice. Also, personnel who need to take care of anything because of the recall have priority, if there are any conflicts."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Ramsey, out." She switched off the intercom and turned to face Kraus. "Let's get started on the personnel files, beginning with the bridge crew."

"Before we do that, have you considered the problem you created by making Mister Chekov your acting first officer?"

Ramsey stared at Kraus for a moment then shook her head and grinned. "I see you take permission to speak candidly to heart. To answer your question, I figured there might be a few problems. What kind are you referring to?"

"I overheard Commanders Uhura and Sulu teasing Ensign Chekov about his so-called promotion. While it was being done in fun, I'm sure there are others on the ship who resent what happened."

"I'm sure there are, also. But," she paused and smiled slyly. "It was my decision. Ensign Chekov is a good officer, in line for promotion to lieutenant, and I think he could use the experience. Besides all that, he's planning on going to the Security Academy. As a security officer, he can't let himself be intimidated by rank. This experience will help teach him to ignore rank when the circumstances warrant."

"You still need to be prepared for some resentment from the other officers," he insisted.

"Understood. I'll keep it in mind. Now, let's get started on these files."

#

It was late, during the ship's night, when Scotty finally decided to leave Engineering. He picked up a computer tape then left his office. Scotty listened to the hum of the Enterprise's engines as he walked through the quiet corridors.

"Bridge," he said, grasping the control lever as he entered the turbo-lift.

"Mister Scott?" Lieutenant M'Ress looked up from the communications station as Scotty stepped out of the lift. "It's a late night for you, Sir." Her ears flicked back and forth, as she watched him.

"Aye, lass." Scotty smiled at the Caitian communications officer. "But, ye know, it's not just starship captains who be making late night inspection tours."

Scotty heard M'Ress's soft purring laugh as he circled the bridge checking the various stations. "Well, good night lass," he said, with a last glance at the engineering console.

M'Ress's tail and whiskers twitched with amusement as she wished Scotty a good night.

#

Ramsey was staring out at the stars when Scotty entered the observation deck. "Mind if I join ye, Commodore?" he asked, as he approached.

Ramsey jumped a little, then turned and nodded. "Not at all, Commander, please do."

"I didn't mean to startle ye," he said.

"No problem. I was just lost in thought, and didn't hear you come in. Did you need to see me about something, or are you here to enjoy the view, also?"

"Well, to tell the truth I was hoping to find ye. I was wondering whatever happened to yer phased energy converter? I remember seeing the first article ye published and some of the early papers on the concept, but it was never followed up."

"The converter was dropped, at my request. There were certain problems I couldn't work out." Ramsey turned back to the viewport.

"Ah, that explains why I never saw the specs in the engineering journals. But, why drop it? Ye could have set it aside for a while then come back with a fresh perspective. I read yer initial proposal and papers on it. A fine bit of engineering went into designing the wee beastie."

Ramsey turned back around and gave him a wry grin. "Thanks, Scotty. The problem was that in all the simulations I ran, it wouldn't hold up under high-energy weapons and could actually short out the deflector system. That's a pretty serious problem."

"Aye, that it is. Now, by high energy, yer referring to photon torpedoes, plasma bombs and the such?"

"Correct."

"Well, now, lass, I may have the solution for ye. I managed to get copies of all yer theoretical and test data and made a few modifications to yer specifications." He handed Ramsey the computer tape. "I thought ye might want to look this over, before we run the initial computer simulations."

Ramsey looked at the tape and frowned. "When are you running the simulations?" she asked.

"The day after tomorrow."

"That should give me sufficient time to review your data. If you'll excuse me, I have an early day tomorrow. Good night, Commander."

"Good night, lass." Scotty stood and watched as the Commodore left. "Lass, ye've changed a lot since the Academy," he said softly. Scotty had thought there was something familiar about Commodore Ramsey when he met her the previous day. It had taken a while, but he finally placed her in the theoretical engineering class he taught at the Academy. She had been a hot-tempered plebe back then. He remembered her sitting in the background absorbing what he and the rest of the class said, until someone said something she disagreed with, then the discussion would usually degenerate into an argument.

The Kelli Ramsey he had known at the Academy wouldn't have put off looking over his data on changing one of her designs. She would have gone over it right then, with him, if for no other reason than to argue it wouldn't work. _Something's different_, he thought. _This doesn't seem like her._


	6. Chapter 6

**_CHAPTER SIX_**

.

.

_I didn't need to go through my stretching this morning. Looking for my boots is limbering me up,_ Ramsey thought kneeling down to look under her bunk for what had to be the twentieth time.

She stood with her hands on her hips and slowly surveyed her living quarters. "In the name of the _Fek'lhr_! Where are those boots?"

Ramsey stepped into her office and scanned the floor. The toe of one boot was visible under her desk. She shook her head and sighed. _Maybe, I should let Michael act like a valet,_ she thought, sitting at the desk.

"Computer," she said, grabbing the boots.

"Working."

"Record the following message for Lieutenant Commander Montgomery Scott."

"Recording."

"Commander Scott, I've reviewed your notes on modifying the Phased Energy Converter. I have a couple of ideas I would like to discuss with you. Meet me in the Officer's Lounge at eleven hundred. Commodore Ramsey.

"Computer, end message," she said.

"Acknowledged, message posted."

"Computer, record the following message for Yeoman Michael Kraus."

"Recording."

"Michael, I scheduled an appointment with Commander Scott at eleven hundred today. Don't let me forget. Thanks, Commodore Ramsey.

"Computer, end message," she said.

"Acknowledged, message posted."

"Computer off."

Ramsey picked up her _bat'leth_ and headed to the gym for her morning workout.

#

"Excuse me, Commodore," a voice said, breaking Ramsey's concentration. She lowered the _bat'leth_ into a guard position as she turned to see Yeoman Kraus standing off the mat with a sword in his hand.

"May I join you?" Kraus asked.

Ramsey studied the weapon in Kraus' hand. It was shaped similar to a scimitar, but the tip was curved back into a hook. Based on the blade guard, it was a double-edged weapon. The guard also covered the inside of the hook indicating it was sharpened as well. She glanced at the _bat'leth_ in her hands and back at Kraus' sword and smiled.

"Certainly. Let me put the guards on this first." She reached in the case, pulled out several heavy plastic pieces, and carefully fitted them over the cutting edges of the _bat'leth_.

"I normally work out on the holographic recreation deck, but seeing you without a partner yesterday, I thought a sparring match would be interesting," Kraus said, as he assumed a ready position.

"The Enterprise's holographic system is programmable enough for you to create an opponent? I could never manage that on the Excalibur. All our system could produce were the standard landscape settings." Ramsey matched Kraus' ready position.

"Enterprise has the latest upgrade; however it takes a lot of programming to do anything more than the standard settings. Commander Spock helped me with the programming and we tied it into the main computer. The program is able to learn from the practice sessions. That way, as it improves it forces me to improve also."

"Sounds interesting. Do you think you can help me set up one for the _bat'leth_, or do you mind if I use yours?"

"Better stick to sparring with a partner or using my program. I doubt I could accomplish the programming necessary to create a new one by myself."

Ramsey grinned. "That's enough chatter," she said. "Defend yourself."

Ramsey feinted to her left with the _bat'leth_ then kicked at Kraus' stomach with her right foot. He caught her foot with the tip of his sword and jerked.

Ramsey landed on her back, the _bat'leth_ held in a guard position over her chest. Watching Kraus closely, she got back to her feet. _I underestimated him and the versatility of his weapon, a potentially fatal mistake. I have no right calling myself a warrior making mistakes like that._

#

Kirk walked through the gymnasium, looking for a workout partner. He missed his sparring sessions with Spock, and the intricate patterns of the _V'asumi_, the Vulcan martial art his first officer had been teaching him. He saw Chekov and Sulu in a group of spectators near the back of the room and he walked over. "What's going on?" he whispered to Chekov, as he watched Ramsey and Kraus.

"A sparring match, Keptin. They just got started," Chekov said.

"Is Yeoman Kraus any good with that sword of his?"

"I understand he's had to limit his sparring sessions to the holo-deck, because very few people will challenge him," Sulu said.

"Including you?" Chekov asked with a grin. "Considering the Commodore's clumsy opening, she may end up on the mat a few more times before they're done. Sulu, you're the weapons expert, what is that thing she's using?"

"I'm not familiar with it." Sulu said.

"It's a Klingon weapon," Kirk said. "Commodore Ramsey called it a _bat'leth_. Roughly translated it means Sword of Honor. According to her records, the Klingon Emperor gave it to her for her part in the rescue of one of their vessels.

"It was presented in conjunction with an award called _The Order of the BatleH_." Kirk turned his attention back to the match.

He watched as Ramsey and Kraus circled each other warily. As she moved around the mat, the Commodore worked the large Klingon weapon in sweeping arcs around her body. The movements of the _bat'leth_ synchronized perfectly with her body to create an effective defensive screen.

"She's setting him up," Sulu whispered.

Just as Sulu finished speaking, Kirk saw Ramsey stumble slightly to the right. Kraus attacked on her temporarily undefended left side. Before the Yeoman could score a hit, however, Ramsey had brought the _bat'leth_ around to block.

The hook on the tip of Kraus' weapon caught in one of the _bat'leth's_ hand holds. Kirk saw a slight smile on Ramsey's face as she twisted the weapon. The sudden action wrenched the sword out of Kraus' hands.

Kraus' sword came free of her weapon and Ramsey stepped forward, dropped to one knee and swung the _bat'leth_ in behind him. The Klingon weapon hit the Yeoman hard on the backs of his knees and he hit the mat with a thud.

Ramsey was immediately on her feet, stepping back and resuming her defensive patterns. Kraus watched her carefully as he stood up and retrieved his sword.

"Her opening move may have been a bit clumsy, but she obviously knows how to handle that weapon," Kirk said.

"Keptin, I would say she was an expert with it. When did the Emperor give it to her?"

"Approximately eight years ago. Not much time to learn the kind of skill she's demonstrating. Is that what you're thinking?"

"Yes, Sir. If she's self taught, that is. If she isn't, then where did she find someone to teach her how to use a Klingon weapon so well?" Chekov replied. "What do you think, Sulu?" he asked.

"Looking at the size and shape of the _bat'leth_ there are going to be some specialized movements that won't just be adaptations of other styles," Sulu said, continuing to study the Commodore. "I agree she handles it like an expert. She obviously is very comfortable in her handling of the weapon. It's almost like it's an extension of her body. She's that smooth with it." Sulu paused as the Commodore brought the _bat'leth_ up in an overhead block, then quickly shifted the weapon down and lunged at Kraus' throat. She stopped the weapon approximately an inch before it connected, then gently tapped her target. Despite the guard, a full force strike could have crushed the young man's throat and would have been potentially fatal.

"See what I mean," Sulu said. "I know Yeoman Kraus has been studying the _sloca_ most of his life. It's the traditional weapon of Rygos—where his mother was from. I would judge Commodore Ramsey's skill with her weapon better than his. That level of skill normally takes a lifetime to acquire."

"A lifetime to acquire? Keptin, maybe there is something to Cartwright's concerns about her."

"Ensign!" Kirk interrupted. Despite his anger, he kept his voice low.

"Sorry, Sir," Chekov muttered.

Kirk ignored Chekov, instead keeping his attention on the match. He watched as Ramsey feinted to her right then suddenly lunged straight at Kraus. The Yeoman easily parried the hasty move, but Ramsey turned her lunge into a spin. She completed her spin with the tip of her _bat'leth_ resting against Kraus' neck.

"I surrender." Kraus lowered his weapon and glanced at the gym's time display. "Besides, you have to be on duty in twenty minutes."

"So I do. Thanks for the match. I'll see you on the bridge," Ramsey said with a nod.

"Aye, Sir."

Kirk watched the exchange between Ramsey and Kraus and realized she was the type of commander who had a laid back style of command. One who got to know and care about the individuals in her crew. _No wonder Bob recommended her for first officer and her former crew is so loyal_, he thought, watching her greet various crewmembers as she left the gym.

"Mister Chekov, who's on duty on the bridge this morning?" Kirk asked as the group of spectators dispersed.

"Just Commander Uhura and myself, Sir. Until Commodore Ramsey arrives, that is," Chekov said.

"I'll walk with you," Kirk said, gesturing to the main doors.

They walked in silence to the turbo-lift. Chekov shifted his feet as the lift started moving. "Computer, hold lift," Kirk ordered before they reached the bridge.

"Mister Chekov, I believe I told you and the rest of the senior staff that what I said about Commodore Ramsey was to go no further."

"Yes, Keptin."

"Then explain your comment in the gymnasium!"

"No explanation. I wasn't thinking."

"Very well. I've always said I could accept mistakes, if I can have honesty. Make sure it doesn't happen again."

"Aye, Sir," Chekov said.

"Let's hope no one picked up on what you said. You know how quickly rumors can spread. We better get you to the bridge," Kirk said, reaching for the lift control. "Resume."

#

"Good morning," Ramsey said, as she stepped out of the turbo-lift onto the bridge. She nodded politely when she saw Kirk standing on the command deck. "Jim, was there something you wanted this morning?"

"No, I just stopped by to chat with Mister Chekov," Kirk said. "Good day, Commodore." Kirk returned the nod and headed for the turbo-lift.

Ramsey glanced at the closing lift doors then looked at Chekov who was vacating the command chair, and grinned. Before stepping onto the command deck, Ramsey made a quick tour of the bridge stations checking status readouts. Everything was in order. "Good morning, Mister Chekov," she said, as she sat down. "Anything to report?"

"The shore leave schedule is proceeding smoothly, no problems there." Chekov paused and glanced at a stack of reports on the science station console.

"And?" Ramsey prompted.

"Several sections are requesting waivers to the change in duty rotations."

"Have you already looked through them?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"And your recommendation would be?"

"Uh...approval," Chekov said, after a moment's hesitation.

"Explain." Ramsey sat back in the command chair and carefully regarded Chekov.

"Minimum manning levels for these sections was based on a three shift duty cycle and would leave them undermanned or having to schedule double shifts to maintain proper staffing."

"I take that to mean these sections are operating at minimum staffing levels, even with the replacement personnel we've received?" Ramsey asked.

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Very well, go ahead and approve the appropriate waivers. Your discretion, Mister Chekov."

Chekov nodded, signed the request on the top of the stack and picked up the next one.

"Oh, and Mister Chekov, when you finish please prepare a list of the sections you approved and their duty rosters," Ramsey said.

Chekov looked up from the request he was reading and nodded. "Yes, Ma'am." He glanced back over the request then set it aside unsigned.

Ramsey turned her chair to face Uhura. "Commander, any word from Starfleet on either our assignment or replacement officers?"

"Yes, Ma'am. We've received packets on both the first officer and science officer." Uhura handed her two tapes. "Still nothing on our assignment."

"Thank you." Hearing the turbo-lift doors open, Ramsey glanced that direction.

Yeoman Kraus stepped out holding a large mug in one hand and several reports cradled in his other arm. "Good morning, Captain," he said, as he handed her the mug.

"Good morning, Yeoman. I hope this isn't coffee," Ramsey said, taking the offered mug.

"No, Sir."

Ramsey saw Kraus' grin as she took the lid off the mug and cautiously sniffed the contents. "Hot chocolate. Thank you. What else do you have there?" She carefully sat the mug on the arm of her chair.

"Fuel consumption reports, ship's logs and revised duty rosters." Kraus handed her the reports. Ramsey glanced at them, signed and handed them back.

"Mister Chekov," she said, turning to face the Ensign. "When can I expect to be on the new shift schedule?"

"Starting with tomorrow's alpha shift, Ma'am," Chekov said, glancing up quickly.

"Good." Ramsey picked up the mug and the two computer tapes.

"Mister Chekov, you have the bridge. I'll be in my quarters if needed."

"Yes, Ma'am," Chekov said.

"One other thing," Ramsey said, stepping into the turbo-lift. "I prefer to use traditional titles."

"Of course, Commodore." Ramsey heard Chekov's reply as the lift doors closed.

#

Ramsey finished reviewing the file on her new first officer and pulled the tape from the computer slot. Commander Willard Decker seemed a highly capable officer. He was slotted for promotion to captain and scheduled to oversee Enterprise's refit. Since the refit had been postponed, he had been assigned as first officer for this mission. _A chance to get acquainted with the ship before she's rebuilt_, Ramsey thought.

She picked up the other tape, slid it into the viewer and gasped when the picture appeared on the screen. "Andrew?" she said softly. Ramsey stared at the picture for several minutes before scanning the file. The intercom beeped as she pulled the tape from the slot.

"Ramsey here," she said after, a brief hesitation.

"Commodore," Uhura's soft features appeared on the screen. "We've received notification from Starfleet that Commander Decker is ready to transport up," she said.

"Thank you, Commander. Notify the transporter room please and ask Mister Chekov to join me there. Ramsey out." With a polite nod to the communications officer, she switched off the intercom.

Ramsey noticed she was receiving fewer stares as she walked to the transporter room. Maybe her concerns about the loyalty of Kirk's crew would prove to be nothing more than the result of her overactive imagination. She certainly hoped so.

"Mister Chekov," she said, as she stepped into the room. "Do you have any objections to showing Commander Decker around and getting him familiar with Enterprise routines?" she asked.

"No, Ma'am," he said.

Ramsey felt a slight rush of anger and forced herself to not react to it. _Respect must be earned, not commanded,_ she told herself. _This is not the Empire; I can't dictate how my crew addresses me, as long as it is within the regulations._

"Starfleet say they're ready to transport," Chief Kyle said, interrupting her thoughts.

"Go ahead," she said.

Ramsey watched as a tall, young man with dusty blond hair materialized on the platform. "Permission to come aboard?" he asked.

"Granted, and welcome to the Enterprise, Commander Decker," Ramsey said, extending her hand. "I'm Commodore Kelli Ramsey." She motioned to Chekov standing to her left. "This is Ensign Pavel Chekov, my acting first officer."

"Thank you, Sir," Decker said, stepping off the platform and taking her hand in a firm clasp. After releasing Ramsey's hand, Decker turned to Chekov. "Ensign Chekov," he said, taking the Ensign's hand.

"Pleased to meet both of you, even if it is somewhat unexpected. I was starting my review of the refit plans and schedule when I was notified of this assignment. It came as something of a surprise," Decker said.

"It's been a bit of a surprise to all of us, Commander. I had been scheduled to take command of the Excalibur before being told I was coming here," Ramsey said with smile. "As the old saying goes: Theirs not to reason why..."

"Theirs but to do and die," Decked finished.

"I sincerely hope it doesn't come to that, but if it does let it be a good day to die," Ramsey said. "Again, welcome to the Enterprise, Commander. I have asked Mister Chekov to show you around and help you get settled in. Unless you have any questions for me at this point, I'll be leaving you in Mister Chekov's capable hands."

"Nothing at this time, Sir." Decker said.

"Very well then. Mister Chekov, he's all yours." Ramsey smiled at Decker then left.

#

"Commodore Ramsey." Ramsey heard Yeoman Kraus' voice coming over the intercom as she walked through the arboretum. Many of the plants had gone dormant during the time the Enterprise was sitting waiting for her refit. Now, with the new activity and restoration of the light cycles, they were starting to come back.

Walking to the nearest com-panel, she pushed the button. "Ramsey, here."

"Commodore, you asked me to remind you of your appointment with Commander Scott at eleven hundred. It's now ten forty-five," Kraus said.

"Thank you. Inform Commander Uhura I'll be in the officer's lounge if needed. Ramsey out." She glanced around at the plants and flowers again, before leaving. A small bush with a single bud on it caught her eye. Very carefully, she cradled the pink edged yellow rose in her hand and smiled. "I hope you're an omen, my friend," she whispered then left.

Ramsey still noticed a few sideways glances and stares directed her way, as she walked through the corridors. She ignored the looks and continued on to the officer's lounge.

Ramsey looked around the lounge and spotted Scotty at one of the tables with a computer terminal. She nodded to him as she checked the lunch selections. After getting her tray from the dispenser, she walked over and sat down with the engineer. "Good morning, Commander."

"Good morning, Commodore." Scotty slid his tray aside and took the computer tape she handed him.

"As much as I hate to admit it, I think you may have found the solution that eluded me. I like the idea of the excess energy being routed to other systems, but the risk of losing those systems if the converter shorts out is bothering me. Along that same line of thought, would it be possible to use the power transferred to the weapons to actually increase phaser power instead of just building it as reserve?" she asked.

"I'm not sure it could be channeled properly for that." Scotty put the tape into the computer slot and studied the figures for several minutes.

Ramsey waited patiently, nibbling on her sandwich as the engineer studied on the problem.

"There might be way to do it," he finally said. "I'll have to check a few things."

"Commodore Ramsey to the bridge," Uhura's voice came over the intercom.

"It never fails. Seems like at least one meal a day is destined never to be finished." Ramsey took another bite of her sandwich and a drink of milk. "Check into the phaser power, and let me know."

She pressed the intercom button on the computer terminal. "On my way, Commander," she said.


	7. Chapter 7

**_CHAPTER SEVEN_**

.

.

"Commodore, we have a transmission coming in from Admiral Cartwright," Uhura said, as Ramsey stepped onto the bridge.

Ramsey took a deep breath as she sat in the command chair and faced the viewscreen. "On screen," she said.

"Commodore, the conference arrangements have been finalized. You will be transporting the senior ambassadors from the Federation, the Romulan Star Empire and the Klingon Empire to Khitomer. The ambassadors, and their aides, will transport up at seventeen hundred hours. By the way, the Klingon Ambassador is very sensitive about his personal privacy. He has filed a formal request for the transport scanners to be disabled; this includes the weapons scanner. Your orders leave it to your discretion. Cartwright out."

Ramsey stared at the screen for about a minute after Cartwright's image had faded to be replaced by a view of Earth. "Have Commander Hilte report to the bridge," she finally said.

"Yes, Ma'am." Uhura turned back to her board and began paging the security chief.

"Mister Chekov, have you managed to bring Commander Decker up to speed on Enterprise protocols and routines?" Ramsey asked, after a few minutes.

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Do you feel confident in relinquishing the duties of first officer to Commander Decker?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Very well. See the appropriate annotations are made in the ship's logs, then resume your post at weapons and navigation."

"Yes, Ma'am." Chekov turned to the science station computer and began entering information.

"And, Mister Chekov," Ramsey said suddenly. "Excellent job. Thank you."

"Thank you for the opportunity, Sir," Chekov said.

Ramsey cocked her head and smiled at Chekov who returned it with one of his boyish grins. _Maybe, just maybe, this assignment will work out after all,_ she thought, watching Chekov take his seat at the navigation console.

Ramsey heard the turbo-lift doors open and looked over to see the security chief step onto the bridge.

"Commander Hilte reporting as ordered," he said, with a crisp nod.

"Commander, we have received our final orders from Starfleet. The Enterprise is scheduled to transport a group of delegates to Khitomer. We will be carrying the senior ambassadors from the Federation, the Romulan and the Klingon Empires. I want you to detail two of your best officers to both the Klingon and Romulan Ambassadors. We have also been advised the Klingon Ambassador is very sensitive about his privacy. He has made a formal request that the transport scanners, including the weapons scanner, be disabled," Ramsey said.

"You're not seriously considering that request, are you?" Hilte blurted. The security chief quickly regained his composure, looking slightly embarrassed.

"In the interest of diplomacy, yes I am. However, we can safely assume the Klingon Ambassador will have some kind of weapon on him. In the interest of ship's security, I want you to disable the weapon's indicator on the transporter console and reroute the scan information. Also, get with Commander Scott. Let's make sure the Ambassador isn't able to detect the scan."

"I'll get right on it," Hilte said with an agreeing nod.

"The ambassadors will be transporting up at seventeen hundred. I expect you and the security escorts to be in the transporter room at sixteen-fifty. Full dress for you, Commander."

"Yes, Sir." Hilte snapped to attention, nodded, then turned and left the bridge.

"Commander Uhura," Ramsey said, trying to hide a grin as she watched Hilte leave. "Contact Captain Kirk and Doctor McCoy. I would like them to be present when the ambassadors arrive." She turned to face Uhura and Decker. "Mister Decker, your presence is required. I want a formal reception scheduled for twenty-one hundred tonight and an informal reception for later this week. Having both the Klingon and Romulan Ambassadors on board is sure to create tension. Instead of the normal concert or play, I would like something more relaxed. Something to relieve some of that tension. Suggestions?"

"I have one, but I'm not sure if it is appropriate," Uhura said.

"Let's hear it," Ramsey said.

"Since this is the month of October, how about a masquerade ball?"

"October?" Ramsey asked. "Oh, I get it...Halloween." She paused for several seconds. "I like the idea, but the ambassadors might not. Check with them first. If they're agreeable, go ahead and make the arrangements."

"Yes, Ma'am." Uhura gave Ramsey a smile that lit up her delicate features.

_You're welcome_, Ramsey thought, then turned her attention to Decker. "Mister Decker, make sure all personnel are notified shore leave is canceled. I want everyone back on board no later than nineteen hundred. We'll plan on breaking orbit as soon as transports are completed," she said.

"Commodore," Uhura interrupted. "We're receiving notification from Starfleet that our new Science Officer is ready to beam up."

"Notify the transporter room. Mister Decker, you have the bridge." Ramsey started whistling an old Irish drinking song as she entered the turbo-lift.

#

Chief Kyle nodded to her as Ramsey entered the transporter room.

"Complete transport, Chief," Ramsey said, stepping to the front of the console. As the hum of the transporter began, she turned her back to the platform.

"Commander Andrew Moore reporting. Permission to come aboard?" a voice asked behind her.

"Only if you have the blood wine you owe me, Commander. I always knew you would do anything to get out of paying a bet. Don't you think you went a little too far this time? Having Admiral Nogura send me a notice of you being presumed dead after the M-Five war games wasn't funny in the least little bit!" Ramsey turned to face the newcomer, her hands on her hips and an attempt at a frown on her face.

"Damn, it didn't work. It's good to see you, too, Kelli. By the way; congratulations on the promotion. And, yes, I do have the wine. Do you have any idea what it took to get this across the Klingon border?" He smiled as he handed her a pewter decanter.

"I can only guess," she said with a laugh. "It shouldn't have been too hard, considering I told you who to contact."

Moore ran his hand through his black hair and smiled again. Ramsey frowned at the lines she saw around and under his dark blue eyes. His skin was paler than she remembered and he appeared to have lost weight.

"You're right," he said. "But I had to harass you about it. After all, we haven't seen each other in two years."

"True. By the _Fek'lhr_, I'm glad to see you again." Ramsey gave Moore a quick hug. "Come on, I'll show you your quarters."

#

"Here you go, home sweet home, for now at least," Ramsey said, as the door to Moore's quarters opened. "Now, I want to know why you haven't contacted me in the last two years. It would have been nice to know the killed in action notice was only your idea of a sick practical joke."

Moore studied her for a moment and saw the smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"To tell the truth, Kelli, I forgot. I stayed with the Excalibur while she was towed back, which took a while at impulse speeds. The repair work was started en route, and we're finishing up now at the new shipyards at Utopia Plenitia. If I had gotten a chance to come to Earth, I would have told you when I saw you. I started to ask Admiral Nogura if I could attach a note to the personnel record they transmitted, but I decided to wait and apologize in person." Moore sat down on the bed and motioned to one of the chairs.

Ramsey sat down, still holding the decanter. Moore grinned as he rummaged around in one of his bags. "Here, catch." He tossed her a pewter cup. "That came with the wine."

"Thanks. Got another, and I'll pour you one also," Ramsey said, filling the cup.

"No thanks. Never developed a taste for that stuff." He watched as Ramsey took a long drink of the dark red wine.

"Okay, it's your turn. I want to know what's going on. You were supposed to be taking command of the Excalibur when her repairs and refit were completed. Now, you're here, and to top it off, the rumor mill says Kirk is still on board," he said.

"Rumor mill's correct. Cartwright put Kirk on board."

Moore watched Ramsey closely for a moment, but she was using the cup almost as a shield, as she watched him from over the rim.

"Any idea why?" he asked.

"No. Kirk told me he was under sealed orders, but shouldn't get in the way. I have a feeling Cartwright's up to something, but I don't know what." She took another swallow of the wine and Moore saw her hands trembling slightly. The whiteness of her knuckles told him it wasn't from fear.

"Cartwright told me at the beginning of the month, I would be taking command of Excalibur. Then without any warning, those orders are changed to Enterprise. Funny thing is, even with all these changes, our orders are for nothing more than a simple ambassadorial transport."

"I agree; there's something not adding up here. I found out you were taking command of the Enterprise from Admiral Nogura when he inspected Excalibur, about a week ago."

"A week ago!" Ramsey said, jerking her head up. "I only found out two days ago."

Moore watched her carefully, studying her reactions. He wanted to tell her exactly why he was here, but he was under orders. "Kelli," he said softly. "It was Nogura who assigned me here. I requested a transfer as soon as I found out you were coming here, but Cartwright denied it. Yesterday, I received orders to report here; they were signed by Admiral Nogura."

"I knew this assignment was a set-up of some kind!" Ramsey threw the cup of wine against the far wall and watched as the dark red fluid flowed down the wall to the carpet.

"Kelli Ramsey!" Moore jumped off the bed. "You have got to get a grip on that temper of yours."

Ramsey turned and glared at Moore, and he felt himself flinch at the anger in her eyes. He forced himself to meet her stare, and saw something else: Fear. Fear was the one thing he couldn't ever remember seeing reflected in Kelli Ramsey's eyes the entire time he had known her. _Oh, Lord_, he thought. _Please don't let Cartwright be right. He can't be right. But, what if he is?_ The question came unexpectedly to his thoughts and he shuddered.

"You can't fool me, Andrew. You know what's going on and I want to know what it is!" Ramsey demanded, taking a step towards him.

Moore met her angry gaze with what he hoped was calm confidence and compassion. "I can't tell you anything else. Don't ask me to. What you need to do is get a grip. Start thinking logically instead of just reacting. Now, if this assignment is a set-up, who would want to do that to you, and has the ability to pull it off?"

"Cartwright! He has carried a grudge against me for a couple of years, ever since his last visit to the Excalibur. There may be others, but he's the first that comes to mind'" Ramsey said, sitting back down.

"Okay, then we start with him. What is there about you or in your record that he could twist around and use against you?" he asked.

"I don't know. The only thing I can think of is my mixed blood. Knowing Cartwright it would make sense. He hates Klingons, and I'm half Klingon. But, Starfleet already knows that, it's part of my records. How can he use it against me?"

"What if he found a way to tie you to the Empire?" he asked.

"What are you saying? There is nothing. Absolutely _nothing_ he could find that would tie me to anyone in the Empire. I'm certain of that." Ramsey's tone was confident and insistent.

"Discounting what happened during Cartwright's visit to the Excalibur, what about the time you rescued the Klingon Emperor?"

"K'Lyion is the Leader of the Klingon High Council. There hasn't been an Emperor for over two hundred years," Ramsey said.

"Just how do you know that? Starfleet has always referred to the head of the Empire as the Emperor. I don't know of any intelligence reports that say otherwise." The idea Cartwright could be right nagged at him again.

Ramsey hesitated and glanced around the room. Although she never looked directly at him, Moore could see the worry in her eyes and etched on her face.

"I asked K'Lyion about the Empire while he was on the Excalibur," she finally said. "I thought it would be nice to know something about that part of my ancestry."

"And, you never passed on anything from that conversation to Intelligence?"

"No! It was a personal conversation per his request. I gave my word." Ramsey looked at him squarely, and he saw the anger and defiance back in her eyes. "As far as the rescue, I was only doing my job. You know that!"

_Yes, but you disobeyed orders to return to the Excalibur, in order to save a Klingon you claim you didn't know. Something which was reported in the ship's logs and your records_, he thought. Moore thought back for a moment, remembering that rescue. Kelli had gone after a lone life form in an area of high radiation, which had interfered with the transporter. She ignored Captain Kraus' repeated orders to vacate the area; first by claiming the radiation was interfering with communications and then by refusing to acknowledge his repeated hails. Fortunately, the transporter chief was finally able to get enough of a pattern lock before the ship was destroyed to get her and K'Lyion back.

Warren had been so angry at her insubordination; he had chewed her out right there in the transporter room. Something he would normally have only done in private. He had also given her a formal letter of reprimand, which was better than the court-martial some captains would have done.

Moore shook his head to clear the memory, then noticed Ramsey clenching and unclenching her hands. "Kelli, relax. I seriously doubt Cartwright has anything that can actually be proven, just be careful. As you mentioned earlier, Cartwright has held a grudge over what happened during his visit to the Excalibur. Not many people can get into a confrontation with a superior officer like you did, and get away with it," he said.

"He had it coming! Nobody countermands me on the bridge on my ship gets away with it! He was interfering with a rescue operation, and Command backed me on that."

_True, but Command never heard the full details of that incident_, he thought. "I know, Kelli. I was there, remember?"

"I remember. I appreciate all the support and trust you gave me then. Give me that same trust and support now; tell me what's going on."

"I can't tell you anything."

"Thanks a lot." Ramsey forced a smile, but he didn't see it reflected in her eyes. "If you'll excuse me, I have to change, then go greet the ambassadors."


	8. Chapter 8

**_CHAPTER EIGHT_**

.

.

Ramsey walked into the transporter room and felt a flush of satisfaction at the looks she received from the male officers in the room. She had foregone wearing the Class-A shirt and pants in favor of the Class-A dress with its longer skirt and satiny fabric. She had also skipped the boots, instead opting for a pair of black dress shoes as authorized by regulations.

She nodded politely to Kirk and McCoy, who were standing in front of the console with Commander Decker. She felt her face warm slightly at the appraising look Kirk gave her. Ramsey looked away quickly to hide her grin when she saw McCoy nudge Kirk in the side and whisper something she couldn't hear as she stepped behind the console to speak with Commander Hilte.

"Commander, Lieutenants," she said, nodding at Hilte and the four officers with him. "Whom do you have assigned to each ambassador?" she asked.

"Lieutenants Lee and Puchot will be the Romulan Ambassador's escort team. Lieutenants Shook and Taylor will be assigned to the Klingon Ambassador. Both Lee and Shook can act as interpreters if necessary."

Ramsey studied the faces of the security officers and nodded her approval. "Let's not tell the ambassadors that, just yet," she said. "Have you taken care of the weapon's scanner?" she asked Hilte.

"Yes, Sir. I had the indicator disabled, as you ordered." Hilte patted the phaser on his hip. "This phaser contains a miniature receiver from a tricorder, which is tied into the scanner. It will vibrate slightly if the scanner detects a weapon. I also asked Mister Scott to fine-tune the internal sensors. If I get a positive reading from this little gadget, I want to be able to identify what's being carried."

"And, if the Klingon Ambassador has a way to detect the scan?" she asked.

"The scanner has been remodulated so the signal matches the one from the pattern buffer. It should be undetectable."

"Sounds like you have everything well in hand." Ramsey started to turn away, but was stopped by Hilte touching her elbow.

"Commodore, you need to be aware there is a risk with the remodulation," he said. "The scanner probably won't detect non-energy weapons."

Ramsey nodded. "Understood. No matter what reading you get, we can assume the Klingon Ambassador will be carrying some kind of bladed weapon at the least."

"Of course," Hilte said.

Ramsey stepped around the console to stand next to Kirk. "Chief Kyle, signal Starfleet we're ready to receive the ambassadors."

"Aye, Sir," Kyle said. "Starfleet, this is the Enterprise. We are ready to receive the ambassadors."

"Acknowledged, Enterprise. Energizing."

The first to arrive were the Romulan Ambassador and her aide. Ramsey stepped forward and gave a slight bow. "Welcome aboard, Madame Ambassador. I am Commodore Kelli Ramsey, Captain of the Enterprise."

The tall woman gave an almost imperceptible nod as she looked past Ramsey. "I am Turnel and this is my aide Pardek," she said.

Pardek returned Ramsey's bow.

Ramsey ignored the Ambassador's haughty attitude and continued. "Ambassador Turnel, allow me to introduce my Chief Medical Officer, Doctor Leonard McCoy; my Executive Officer, Commander Willard Decker; and my Security Chief, Lieutenant Commander Kerien Hilte. I would also like to present Captain James T. Kirk."

Ramsey watched as Ambassador Turnel's gaze flicked over each officer as they were introduced, then just as quickly dismissed them. "Ambassador Turnel," she said, fighting the urge to add a touch of sarcasm to her voice. "For your security we have assigned Lieutenants Lee and Puchot to be your escorts while you are on board. They will assist with any problems you may have during your stay. Commander Hilte will have escorts assigned for your aide."

"Thank you for your consideration." The slight smile the Ambassador gave her did nothing to hide the condescending tone in her voice. "I would not care to jeopardize these talks by accidentally wandering into a restricted area." Turnel turned to the security officers. "I wish to go to my quarters."

Lieutenant Lee nodded politely. He and Puchot escorted Ambassador Turnel and her aide out of the transporter room.

Ramsey glanced at Hilte as the Ambassador left the room. The Security Chief touched his phaser and shook his head.

"Commodore, Starfleet says the Klingon Ambassador is ready to beam up," Kyle said.

"Bring him aboard," Ramsey said.

She stared at the Ambassador for a moment after he materialized, then took a deep breath and forced a smile. "Welcome aboard, Mister Ambassador. I am Commodore Kelli Ramsey, Captain of the Enterprise."

"I am Kaphil, these are my aides." The Ambassador gestured to the four Klingons standing behind him. "I am pleased to finally meet you Commodore Ramsey. It is a great honor to meet the person K'Lyion has called the _Terran born daughter of Kahless_." Kaphil bowed deeply.

Ramsey turned at the slight choke she heard behind her. Kirk was studying her and Kaphil with an intensity she found upsetting. Ignoring the frown on his face, she turned back to the Ambassador and nodded then proceeded with introducing the other officers.

"So you are the infamous Kirk," Kaphil said, when she had finished.

Ramsey smiled as Kirk's scrutiny turned to calm confidence while the Klingon silently sized him up. Kaphil finally nodded his approval and turned back to her.

"Mister Ambassador, for your security we have assigned Lieutenants Shook and Taylor to be your escorts while you are on board," Ramsey said, motioning the two officers forward.

Kaphil looked the two officers over and growled softly. "I appreciate your concern," he said. "However, there was no need to go to this trouble. As you can see, my aides are quite able to protect me."

The four aides stepped in front of Kaphil. Commander Hilte immediately positioned himself between them and Ramsey. "Not to insult you or your aides, Mister Ambassador, but as Chief of Security for the Enterprise, your safety is my responsibility. Therefore, I will also be assigning escorts for your aides. They will meet you at your quarters," he said.

Kaphil glared at the Security Chief for several seconds, then nodded slightly. "Very well," he said. "Perhaps our _escorts_ can show us to our quarters." He bowed again to Ramsey before following the security officers out of the transporter room.

"Well?" Ramsey asked after the Klingons had exited the room.

"Scan gave no indication of weapons," Hilte said.

"I don't accept that," Ramsey said. "Those aides of his are warriors. There is no way they weren't armed."

"It's possible one of them was wearing something which set up a distortion field," Hilte said. "Or, they weren't carrying energy weapons."

"I guarantee they were carrying some kind of weapons. Get with Commander Scott and ask him to scan their quarters. Maybe we can find out something that way." Ramsey clenched her fists tightly, walked over to the intercom, and hit the button. "Commander Uhura," she said.

"Uhura."

"I want you to do some research. Find out which government asked for this conference, and when the arrangements where really finalized. Also, find out how Starfleet assigned the ships the ambassadors are traveling on. If possible, I want to know why this group is on the Enterprise. Anything else you might find will be appreciated."

"Aye," Uhura said, then the intercom clicked off.

Ramsey resumed her place just as Ambassador Sarek and his aide materialized. "Welcome aboard, Mister Ambassador. I am Commodore Kelli Ramsey, Captain of the Enterprise."

Ambassador Sarek raised his right hand in the traditional Vulcan salute. "Peace and long life, Commodore Ramsey," he said.

Ramsey copied the salute. "Live long and prosper, Ambassador Sarek. Allow me to introduce my Executive Officer, Commander Willard Decker and my Security Chief, Lieutenant Commander Kerien Hilte. I believe you already know Captain Kirk and Doctor McCoy."

"Of course." The tall Vulcan nodded to each of the officers. "This is my aide, Selat."

The Vulcan standing behind Sarek nodded. He stood a head taller than the Ambassador with the same aristocratic air. The most interesting feature was his eyes. They were dark violet in color and focused completely on Ramsey.

"Peace and long life, Selat," Ramsey said, raising her hand in salute.

"Live long and prosper, Commodore. It has been a long time since we last met. I am honored you remember me," Selat said, with a slight smile.

_I could never forget you, beloved_, Ramsey thought, returning the smile.

"May I show you to your quarters, Ambassador?" Ramsey asked.

"That would be appreciated, Commodore," Sarek said, with a nod.

"Commander Hilte, join me on the bridge after you finish with the security arrangements," Ramsey said, as she left the room.

#

"A Vulcan who smiles at a pretty lady is a bit unusual, wouldn't you say, Jim?" McCoy said, after Ramsey and the two Vulcans had left.

"It was more than simply a smile, Bones. Did you notice they brushed the first two fingers of their right hands together when they left?" Kirk held up his right hand with the index and middle fingers extended.

"Like Sarek and Amanda," McCoy said.

"Just like. This situation is getting a lot more complicated."

"Jim, I believe you mentioned something about her routinely carrying a pair of daggers."

Kirk nodded.

"Just where do you think she was carrying them in that uniform?" McCoy asked with a grin as they left the transporter room.

#

Ramsey tugged at the skirt of her dress uniform as she sat on the bridge waiting for Commander Hilte. Looking around, she noticed several of the second shift officers were watching her. When she glanced in their direction, they quickly looked away. She had also noticed people stopping their conversations when she walked past in the Officer's Lounge earlier. Originally, she had credited it all to her being the new captain, but now she wasn't so sure. Something about the looks she was receiving bothered her. Something she couldn't quite figure out.

"Commodore, the Romulan and Klingon Ambassadors have been escorted to their quarters. Additional security officers have been assigned and briefed. Also, they have been informed of the reception at twenty-one hundred hours," Hilte said, stepping out of the turbo-lift.

"Thank you, Commander. In addition to the escorts you have assigned, I want you to make certain the Klingon Ambassador and his party are under constant surveillance."

"Yes, Sir. May I ask your reason for the surveillance?"

"I have reason to believe he is not an ambassador," Ramsey said. "If he is who I think he is, we could have a serious problem. There was a Kaphil operating as an assassin when I was Captain of the Excalibur. This ambassador could pass for his twin."

"Seen one Klingon, seen them all," Ramsey heard one of the bridge security officers mutter. Her eyes narrowed and she jerked her head to glare at the officer, who turned away. _Typical Starfleet prejudice_, she thought.

"Of course, there is a chance I'm wrong and this is not the same Kaphil. Just in case I'm right, I would hate to have not taken all reasonable precautions," Ramsey said, turning her attention back to Hilte.

"I agree," Hilte said. "It would be best for us to assume Ambassador Kaphil may be this assassin and act accordingly." The security chief flexed his right knee slightly as he maintained his parade rest position to the left of the command chair.

Commander Decker placed his hands on the bridge railing, leaning forward. "If he is this assassin, who do you suspect of being his target?" he asked.

"My guess would be one of the other ambassadors or possibly even Captain Kirk," she said.

"Commodore, when you commanded the Excalibur, you spent a lot of time along the Klingon border didn't you?" Hilte asked.

"Yes."

"Is it possible you could be his target?"

"I'm sure I have enemies within the Empire, but how could they know about this assignment? I only found out two days ago, when Cartwright ordered me to report here." Ramsey turned the chair to face the communications console.

Like herself, Uhura was officially off duty. Ramsey was pleased the communications officer had waited to make her report before relinquishing her station to her relief. "Commander, what have you found out?" she asked.

Uhura nodded to Lt. M'Ress, who sat down at the console, after she stood up. "The request for this conference was made by the Klingon Empire almost three months ago. Most of the details were finalized two weeks ago, including assigning the Enterprise to carrying the heads of the three delegations. There was also a formal request made by the Klingon Ambassador to travel on the ship you were commanding," Uhura said.

"Is any reason given for his request?" Ramsey glanced up at Hilte, saw the _I told you so_ look that flickered across his face and shrugged.

"No, there wasn't," Uhura said.

"What about the rest of the ships being used?" Decker asked.

"The Republic was assigned to escort the Klingon delegation as she is currently assigned to the area along the Klingon Neutral Zone. The Yorktown was assigned to the Romulan delegation for similar reasons. Since the Potemkin and the Lexington have both recently completed dry-dock repairs here at Earth, they will be transporting the Federation delegates and several members of the Federation Council. The Enterprise, as the flagship, was selected to transport the heads of the delegations," Uhura said.

"Commander, when the orders were signed giving Enterprise this mission, who was listed as her Captain?" Hilte asked.

"Commodore Ramsey. As an additional note, the Klingon Ambassador's request was made two days before those orders were signed." Uhura glanced at Ramsey then at Hilte.

"Commodore, maybe we should contact the Special Security Division and give them a heads up regarding this situation," Decker said.

Ramsey heard Hilte shift his footing and raised her hand to stop the angry retort she knew was coming. Special Security Division or the SSD as they were commonly called was not a group well liked by Starfleet Security. They were considered the elite of the elite in security and they had an attitude that reflected it. They were good enough to deserve that designation, but their attitude didn't win them many friends among Starfleet Security.

"Why?" she asked.

"Sir, we are only considering the possibility that if Kaphil is an assassin, as you suspect; his target is on the Enterprise. Commander Uhura just mentioned several members of the Federation Council would be attending this conference. What if one or more of them is his target?

"The SSD is in charge of security at the conference. I think we should alert them to the possible threat. To not do so is, in my opinion, an unwarranted risk," Decker said.

"Possibly. However, SSD has a tendency to want to take over investigations like this. Remember Kaphil is the head of the Klingon Ambassadorial delegation, and all we have as evidence are my suspicions. What kind of damage do you think it would do to this conference if we were to involve the SSD and my suspicions were wrong? We need more than we currently have before I'll consider contacting special security. Besides, I'm confident Commander Hilte and his team can handle anything that might happen on board," Ramsey said.

Decker nodded, then turned to Uhura. "Commander, does the computer have any information on when Kaphil was appointed as the Klingon Ambassador? I thought Ambassador Morielos held the post," he said.

Uhura moved to the science station console and shortly after a picture of the former Klingon Ambassador appeared on the screen. "Ambassador Morielos, appointed to the position on Stardate four-three-two-eight-point-one, but never assumed the post. Despite a break in relations, he has remained listed as Ambassador to the Federation. Three months ago, Ambassador Kaphil arrived with the request for this conference. Nothing was said regarding the status of Ambassador Morielos," she said. The picture faded off the screen.

"Commander, do the appointment records say which member of the High Council sponsored Kaphil?" Ramsey asked.

"Excuse me, the High Council? I'm not familiar with that agency," Uhura said, a slight crease crossing her brow.

_Damn_, Ramsey thought, as she noticed everyone on the bridge was looking at her. _I forgot Starfleet has almost no information on the actual political structure of the Empire. After all, they still think an Emperor rules._

Ramsey took a deep breath and tried to ignore the looks. "Can you tell me the name of the Imperial representative who signed Kaphil's credentials." she asked.

Uhura glanced at the information again. "D'Ban," she finally said.

_D'Ban_, Ramsey thought. _So, you are involved in this. I should have known you would be the one to send an assassin after me._

"Commodore, the transporter room reports all personnel have returned from leave," M'Ress said, interrupting Ramsey's thoughts.

"Thank you, Lieutenant." Ramsey turned her chair back towards the screen. "Helm, set a course for Khitomer, full impulse. Go to warp six as soon as we clear the system."

"Course plotted and laid in," the helmsman said.

"Engage."

Ramsey sat quietly as the Enterprise left Earth orbit. She glanced around and realized Hilte was still standing next to her. "That's all I had for you, Commander. I leave the security arrangements in your hands. Keep me informed," she said.

Hilte came to attention and nodded crisply. "Yes, Sir," he said, then turned and left the bridge.

"Commodore," Uhura said softly. "If that's all you need. I was off duty at seventeen hundred."

"I'm sorry, Commander. Of course, that's all I needed. Thank you for sticking around."

"You're welcome." Uhura offered her a soft smile as she left the bridge.

Ramsey watched the screen as the Enterprise's course took it past Saturn. Several minutes later, she felt the ship jump as she accelerated into warp. "Commander Decker, you have the bridge," she said, as she stood and smoothed her uniform. "See you at the reception."

"Aye." Decker said, as she left the bridge.


	9. Chapter 9

**_CHAPTER NINE_**

.

.

"Here you are, Chekov. I've been looking all over for you," Uhura said, taking a seat with Chekov and Sulu in the small briefing room across from the Officer's Lounge. "This came for you, from the Academy." She handed the Ensign a computer tape.

Chekov slipped the tape into the viewer and read over the message.

"Well? What does it say?" Sulu demanded.

"I've got my class date. I'm ordered to report to Annapolis at the conclusion of this mission."

"Good luck." Uhura smile gently. "Sorry it doesn't get you off the Enterprise any sooner, like you were hoping."

"I'll survive. Besides, this may turn into an interesting assignment after all." Chekov pulled the tape out of the viewer.

"That's true." Uhura glanced around the empty room. "Along that same train of thought, here's some news you may find of interest. It appears Commodore Ramsey suspects the Klingon Ambassador of being an assassin." She went on to tell them about what had been discussed on the bridge.

"You know, the Commodore is right about it causing problems if she asked for an SSD investigator and her suspicions were wrong," Sulu said.

"Considering what the Captain said, is it possible she's in on whatever the ambassador is planning? If so, that could be an explanation for her not wanting to contact special security," Chekov said.

The three officers looked up as the doors to the briefing room opened and Yeoman Kraus walked in carrying a large box.

"Excuse me, Sirs. I wasn't aware there was a meeting scheduled at this time. I'll come back later," Kraus said.

"That's okay, Yeoman, we're finished. Are these part of the decorations for the reception?" Uhura looked in the box and pulled out a statue of two humanoid men engaged in hand-to-hand combat. "This is interesting. What is it?" She asked, setting the bronze colored statue on the table. Despite its size and color, the figure was deceptively light.

"I'm not sure. It belongs to the Captain," Kraus said. "She said it would be appropriate for the Klingon delegation. There's also a crystal representation of the Vulcan IDIC." Kraus removed a large fragile looking sculpture from the box, and set it on the table. "We're still working on something to represent the Romulan delegation."

"I have an idea. How about using a holographic imager to create the death and rebirth of the phoenix," Sulu said. "The bird they paint on their ships has always reminded me of the phoenix."

"Sounds like a good idea, I'll pass it along," Kraus said with a nod. "If you'll excuse me, I have other duties to attend to."

"Of course, Yeoman." Uhura continued to study the statues as Kraus left the room.

#

"What was that?" Ramsey asked, as she pulled on her boots. She had changed back into her customary pants and shirt--still Class-A though.

"I was wondering if you've heard the rumors starting to go around?" Kraus asked.

"Not yet. Care to enlighten me?"

"There are rumors going around the ship that you may be a Klingon agent," he muttered.

"_What?_" Ramsey demanded. "I may be a what?"

"A Klingon agent. They seem to have started after the majority of the replacement crew showed up."

"Cartwright! By the _Fek'lhr_, I wager that _petaQ_ planted those rumors," Ramsey said.

"It's possible, however, a little while ago, I walked in on a conversation between Commanders Uhura and Sulu and Ensign Chekov. I heard Mister Chekov mentioning something about Captain Kirk telling them about you."

Ramsey growled low in her throat as she jumped up from the chair. Instinctively, her right hand went to her boot, drawing the dagger as she shoved Kraus out of her way and stormed out of the room.

Ramsey ignored the startled looks of the security guards stationed outside the ambassadors' quarters, as she stalked down the corridor.

#

Kirk looked up from his computer, as Ramsey entered his quarters unexpectedly.

"You _petaQ_!" she said, hurling the dagger across the room.

The weapon flying past his head and into the wall caused Kirk to jump up from the chair. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" he demanded, taking a step towards the Commodore.

Ramsey reached down and drew her other dagger. She assumed a defensive position, the weapon held in a reverse grip. "Right now, I'm trying to convince myself not to kill you. I may settle with only charging you with incitement to mutiny."

Both Kirk and Ramsey ignored the door chime that started sounding.

"Wait a minute! Incitement to mutiny? What are you talking about?" Kirk took a cautious step back, putting his hand on the corner of his desk. A quick glance showed him his personal phaser was on the corner near the wall, where Ramsey's thrown dagger was stuck. Carefully, he began working himself towards the phaser.

"I'm talking about you spreading malicious rumors among my command crew! I'm talking about you intentionally undermining my authority by telling key personnel I'm a suspected Klingon agent!" Ramsey sprang forward.

Kirk snatched his hand away from the phaser just as Ramsey drove her dagger into the desk and knocked his weapon to the floor. He immediately reached up and grabbed Ramsey's dagger out of the wall as he faced her across the desk.

For several minutes, he watched as she stared at the dagger she had buried in his desk and the one he was holding. He could tell she was fighting to control her temper.

Ramsey finally took a deep breath and jerked her dagger out of the desk. Stepping back, she looked at Kirk. "I found out you told members of the command crew I was a suspected Klingon agent," she said. The anger was still in her voice, but her tone was no longer harsh. "Jim, I understand you're upset with this command change, but it wasn't my idea. I thought you were more professional than to stoop to these types of underhanded tactics. Do you want to deny this or would you care to explain yourself?"

Kirk stepped around the desk, took a deep breath himself and faced Ramsey. He was still holding the dagger in a low guard position. "I'm under orders from Admiral Cartwright to..."

"Cartwright! It figures," Ramsey interrupted. "What did he do? Offer to block your promotion to Admiral? Let you keep the Enterprise? And, all you have to do is prove his accusations! Am I getting close?"

"Hold it right there, Commodore," Kirk said, raising the dagger slightly. "I was following orders!"

"Following orders? `I was following orders' has been a convenient excuse for centuries. I bet Colonel Green tried to use it as part of his defense also. Did these _orders_ include telling my command crew about this? I doubt it! Even if you were under orders from the Old Man himself, you had absolutely no business enlisting them in Cartwright's witch hunt!" Ramsey crouched down, and put the dagger she was holding into the sheath in her left boot.

"That's enough! You storm in here threatening me and making accusations. Now, you're going to listen to me," Kirk said, coming around the desk and taking a step towards Ramsey.

"As I said, I'm under orders from Admiral Cartwright." Kirk saw the rage building in Ramsey's eyes, but continued before she could interrupt. "Admiral Cartwright presented valid reasons for having his suspicions and ordered me to observe you. He is particularly concerned given your previous position in Starfleet Tactical. With the Klingon Ambassador specifically asking to travel on your ship, I think he has good reason for that concern."

Kirk flipped the dagger over and held it out to Ramsey, hilt first. "If you're any kind of Starfleet officer you would understand. If you were given these same orders about someone assigned to command the Excalibur, what would you have done?"

Kirk watched as Ramsey's eyes narrowed dangerously and her back stiffened. Suddenly, she reached out and took the dagger, jerking it from his hand. He flinched as the blade cut his palm.

"Considered yourself warned—stay out of my way!" she snapped. "In fact, except for official functions, you are confined to quarters." Ramsey stepped around him and stormed out of the room past Lt. Shook.

"Commodore!" Commander Hilte called, approaching the room.

Kirk stepped out of his room and shook his head. "Let it go, Commander. Let her go."

"But, Sir!" Hilte protested. Kirk noticed the Security Chief's eyes were on his bleeding hand.

"This is a personal matter between the Commodore and myself. I want you to stay out of it!" Kirk snapped.

"Aye, Sir, for now." Hilte nodded to Kirk, then turned to Shook.

"Come with me, Lieutenant," he said, heading down the corridor.


	10. Chapter 10

**_CHAPTER TEN_**

.

.

"What happened?" Hilte asked, after he and Shook reached the security office.

"Ensign Ubel and I observed Commodore Ramsey exiting her quarters carrying a dagger. I ordered Ubel to contact you while I followed the Commodore. She entered Captain Kirk's quarters and the door locked. There was no response to my activation of the door chime. I could hear raised voices in the room."

"Could you understand what was being said?" Hilte looked up at Shook, who was standing in front of the desk.

"Only partially. The gist of the argument appeared to be about Captain Kirk being assigned to watch the Commodore."

Hilte stared at the Lieutenant. "Why?"

Shook shifted his weight and swallowed before answering. Hilte knew he hated making imprecise reports and now realized he didn't like the idea of snooping on a pair of senior officers. "From what I think I understood," he said. "Commodore Ramsey is suspected of being a Klingon agent."

"Thank you, Lieutenant. You can go. I don't have to remind you, this conversation doesn't leave this room."

"No, Sir," Shook said.

Hilte's eyes narrowed as he watched Shook leave the office. _Wonderful, simply wonderful,_ he thought. _This is all I need._

Hilte sat thinking about what he had just been told and the rumors he himself had heard. He wasn't one to panic, but he did know enough to consider the worst case scenario. In this case, that could mean a mutiny. Time to see about getting a favor.

Hilte pushed the intercom button on his desk. "Bridge, I want a secured channel to Starfleet Intelligence, Admiral Honeycutt's office."

"Standby." There was a momentary pause then M'Ress' purring voice spoke again. "Go ahead, you have your channel."

The communications screen lit up. "Kerien, you old devil, what's up?"

"Mike, I have a potentially explosive situation here, and need some information. I don't want to get it through normal channels, because it might alert the wrong people. Since you and your little group are involved in covert operations, I thought of you."

"Of course." Honeycutt grinned. "What do you need?"

"I need all the information you have on Commodore Kelli Ramsey," Hilte said.

"Let me guess, the Klingon agent rumors have surfaced on the Enterprise."

"How did you know that?" Hilte raised a bushy eyebrow.

"How do I know anything? My people are that good." Honeycutt's grin grew larger. "Actually in this case, it was predictable. Admiral Cartwright has been trying to discredit Commodore Ramsey for several months. He's mentioned his allegations to several important officers, including Admiral Nogura. As yet, he hasn't asked intelligence to investigate. I'll include my file on Admiral Cartwright as well."

"Thanks, Mike. I appreciate this," Hilte said.

"You're welcome. You know I would like to have you back over here in intelligence. Since you now owe me one..." Honeycutt let the rest of his sentence go unfinished.

"I'll think about it."

"That's all I'm asking. Good luck with this one, Kerien. Let me know if you need any help. Honeycutt out." The screen went blank.

#

"Come in," Kirk called when his door chime sounded. "Commander?" Kirk looked up as Hilte entered the room. "Don't tell me the Commodore sent you to escort me to the reception."

"No, Sir. I felt we should talk." Hilte assumed a parade rest position as he faced Kirk.

"About what?" Kirk's tone was harsh.

"About Commodore Ramsey, Sir."

"Commander, I told you it was a personal matter, and to stay out of it."

"Sir, if that's all it was, I would. However, I believe this _personal_ matter could jeopardize the security of the Enterprise. As security chief, I need to know what's going on."

Kirk studied Hilte for several seconds. He saw the determined look in the commander's eyes and frowned. "Fine, but we only have about thirty minutes before the reception is to begin."

"This shouldn't take long. I just need to know what's going on. Are you under orders to observe Commodore Ramsey? For what purpose and from whom?"

Kirk stared, one thing he had heard about Hilte: He never asked a question to which he didn't already have part of the answer. "Yes. I'm under orders from Admiral Cartwright. He suspects her of being a Klingon agent."

"Sir, my main concern stems from the rumors which have already begun circulating. The majority of this crew is made up of officers and crew who served with you, and are very loyal to you. If they start to sense hostility between you and Commodore Ramsey, it could lead to serious problems. I also did a quick check on the replacement personnel and there are several that have worked closely with Admiral Cartwright in the past year," Hilte said.

"Commander, the people serving on this ship are professionals; I resent the implications you are making." Kirk noticed Hilte stiffen at his statement, something he wouldn't have thought possible for the already rigid security chief to do.

"I'm thinking worst case scenario—something I have to do, if I'm to do my job properly," Hilte said indignantly.

"I assume, since you brought them up, you've already begun checking into the rumors." Kirk leaned back in his chair, watching Hilte.

"Yes, Sir. I contacted Admiral Honeycutt and he sent me copies of his files on both Commodore Ramsey and Admiral Cartwright." Hilte walked over to the empty chair facing Kirk's desk. "May I?" he asked.

"Of course." Kirk tried to hide his grin. Even sitting, Hilte maintained rigid military bearing.

"Have you had a chance to review the Commodore's records?" Hilte asked.

"I have, and they were interesting." Kirk leaned his chair forward as he told Hilte about Ramsey's records. "I'm still not sure what's going on," he said. "But, to tell the truth, I'm not sure I trust Cartwright either."

"Based on the information I received from Admiral Honeycutt, I would agree. According to his files, Admiral Cartwright began making his accusations about three months ago. Coincidentally, that was around the time Admiral Nogura assigned Ramsey to the Excalibur," Hilte said.

"Does your information say anything about her leave time being taken on planets near the neutral zone? I also noticed she has received several communications packets from the Klingon Empire," Kirk said.

"Those items are mentioned here. If you'll allow me to play devil's advocate." Hilte relaxed slightly and offered a hint of a grin.

"By all means." Kirk leaned back in his chair.

"Remember, the Excalibur's primary patrol route was along the Klingon border and later the neutral zone. She probably has friends in that area. As for the correspondence, Admiral Honeycutt's file shows most were nothing more than official acknowledgements or thank yous from the Empire. Even under Captain Kraus, the Excalibur had a reputation of aiding any ship in distress, including Klingon vessels. Ramsey continued this policy after she became Captain of the Excalibur. If you check the dates of those communiqués, you'll find they usually are dated within a few weeks of one of the Excalibur's rescues of a Klingon ship." Hilte said.

"Is there any record of Captain Kraus ever receiving communications from the Empire?" Kirk asked.

"Nothing directly, as Commodore Ramsey has, but several official thank yous were sent to Starfleet with regard to his rescues of Klingon ships." Hilte paused.

"Of special note, however," he continued. "Ramsey also received two personal messages from Emperor K'Lyion. One congratulated her on her promotion to Captain. The other was an invitation to some ceremony on the Klingon home world. She declined."

"I thought you were playing devil's advocate?" Kirk stood up and began pacing. "You said Emperor K'Lyion offered his congratulations on her promotion and invited her to the Klingon home world?"

"Yes, Sir. It seems the Klingon Emperor has a great deal of respect for Commodore Ramsey. While she was serving as first officer on the Excalibur, she led a rescue that saved his life. From the reports, she placed herself in a very dangerous situation because she knew there was one more person trapped on the ship. Without knowing it at the time, she rescued K'Lyion. He offered her a position with his personal guard, but she declined. Even with her refusal to leave Starfleet, he presented her with _The Order of the BatleH._ This is some sort of high honor within the Empire. No details were given to Starfleet on the award. He also gave her those two daggers she carries." Kirk noticed Hilte glancing at the holes in the desk and wall.

Kirk stood quietly, thinking for several minutes. "Commander," he said finally. "Did Admiral Honeycutt offer any opinions?" Kirk sat back down.

"No. He did note something in his file on Admiral Cartwright that you might find interesting. The admiral was strongly opposed to the conference."

Kirk's head snapped up. "Was?"

"He seems to have backed off that position a little. He is also the one who recommended placing Commodore Ramsey in command of the Enterprise. This was in response to the Klingon Ambassador's request to travel on the ship she was commanding."

Kirk nodded slowly. "This is getting more and more complicated."

"One other thing, Sir. Earlier this evening, Commodore Ramsey told me she suspected Ambassador Kaphil of being an assassin." Hilte went on to explain about the conversation on the bridge, and his suspicion that Ramsey was the target.

"That explains her reaction when he arrived," Kirk said.

"She did act like she knew him, when he came on board. I also noticed she seemed to be a little nervous. If she is a Klingon agent, someone within the Empire could have discovered we now suspect her. If that's the case, they may consider her too much of a risk to leave alive. If she's not, it might be a personal vendetta. Of course, with all the tension on the ship right now, we may only be jumping at shadows." Hilte glanced at the small chronometer on Kirk's desk. "We had better get to the reception, Sir."

"It'll be interesting to see how the Commodore reacts to us arriving at the same time." Kirk stood and gestured to the door. "After you, Commander."

#

As she entered the Officer's Lounge, Ramsey looked around and nodded at the decorations. Three large banners were hung on the back wall. Each of the banners was embroidered with the emblem of the Klingon Empire, Romulan Empire or the Federation. On a table under each banner was a centerpiece also representative of each culture along with appropriate food and beverage selections. She was pleased with the efforts of the Enterprise staff who had put the reception together.

Ramsey carefully scanned the room as she made her way over to a group that included Commander Uhura and the three ambassadors.

"...a masquerade ball," she heard Uhura say.

"Commander, perhaps you should explain what a masquerade ball is," Ramsey said, as she approached and saw the puzzled expressions on the Klingon and Vulcan Ambassador's faces.

Uhura nodded. "Of course. A masquerade ball is a party or dance where the participants disguise themselves as someone else. At a predetermined time, the masks are removed and everyone's true identity is revealed."

"It is illogical to pretend to be what one is not," Sarek said.

"Perhaps, but the potential knowledge that could be gained through attendance makes refusing illogical also," the Romulan Ambassador said.

Sarek looked at Ambassador Turnel and raised an elegant eyebrow. "Explain," he said.

"Among many cultures, beings wear masks every day. They behave as they are expected to behave, never as they truly feel. A masquerade ball, where everyone's identity is concealed would provide the opportunity for these individuals to be who they think they are, without the need for pretense." Turnel inclined her head to Uhura. "Commander," she said. "I would be pleased to attend."

"A fascinating notion. By pretending to be someone they are not, individuals can be themselves. I will attend also. If only to observe if my colleague's theory is valid," Sarek said. "It will make an interesting experiment in the social sciences."

_And, something your Vulcan curiosity would bug you about if you didn't,_ Ramsey thought.

"And, you, Ambassador Kaphil?" Uhura asked.

"I see no honor in this pretending to be someone one is not. I do not wish to attend," Kaphil said.

"You could consider it an opportunity to study the nature of those you would call your enemy," Selat said.

Kaphil looked at Ramsey and grinned. "Perhaps you are correct. It could provide some information and perhaps a bit of entertainment. I will attend, but only on one condition. I wish Commodore Ramsey to allow me to escort her."

"Ambassador Kaphil, I am honored, but I don't believe it would be appropriate. If I allowed one ambassador to be my escort over the others, it would not be...diplomatically correct," Ramsey protested.

"That is the only way I will attend this masquerade ball." Kaphil's voice was sharp as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"You might as well humor him, Commodore. I think the rest of us will understand. If he is going to behave like a spoiled child he may decide to show up after all and ruin the evening for everyone else," Pardek said with a grin.

"Very well. In the interest of peaceful relations, and since no one objects, I accept your invitation, Ambassador." Ramsey reached over, picked up a glass from the table under the Klingon banner, and took a swallow. She was surprised by Kaphil's lack of reaction to Pardek's insult. Most Klingons would have taken exception to being called a spoiled child.

"Not many Terrans can stand to drink blood wine," Kaphil said.

"I developed a taste for it while serving on the Excalibur." Ramsey turned to Uhura. "Commander, when will the ball be held?"

"Day after tomorrow, beginning at nineteen hundred."

"Thank you." Ramsey glanced around, saw Kirk and Hilte walk into room together, and frowned. _It's bad enough; I have an Imperial Intelligence assassin to worry about. Now, Kirk has my chief of security involved in this little witch-hunt,_ she thought.

"Commodore?" Ramsey felt someone touch her left shoulder. She brought her right arm up in a blocking motion as she quickly turned to see who it was.

"Yes...Ambassador?" Ramsey forced a smile onto her face and lowered her arm as she faced the Klingon. For a moment, she was glad she had chosen to leave her daggers in her cabin tonight.

"What time shall I meet you for the ball?" Kaphil asked.

"Meet me at my quarters at eighteen thirty. Your escort can show you where it is," she said. "If you will excuse me?" Ramsey nodded to the Ambassadors and stepped away from the group.

"Commodore, I have a question, before you leave," Uhura said before Ramsey could walk away.

"Yes, Commander?"

"The statue here." Uhura gestured to the bronze centerpiece on the Klingon table. "Yeoman Kraus said this was yours. I was wondering what it was."

"I'm not really sure. I was admiring it on one of the border planets after we dropped off the crew of the Morskia. The first officer, Bortal, presented it to me as a gift then left. I never found out if it has any cultural significance."

"It is a representation of Kahless and his brother Morath," Kaphil said, staring at Ramsey. "Kahless fought with his brother for twelve days and twelve nights because Morath told a lie, bringing dishonor to their family. The statue is a reminder that the price of duty and honor can be very high," Kaphil explained.

Ramsey looked at the Ambassador and inclined her head slightly. "Thank you. That was most interesting, Ambassador." Ramsey glanced around the room again and smiled. "I really must quit monopolizing your time. Please feel free to mingle and talk with those here. The officers and crew of the Enterprise are some of the best representatives of the Federation available." Ramsey nodded again, set her glass on the table and took several steps away from the group.

Ramsey looked around and saw Kirk approaching her and she felt her anger from earlier rebuilding. Narrowing her eyes, she gave a slow shake of her head. Kirk gave her a nod and turned away. She watched him for several minutes then began mingling with the crowd in the lounge.


	11. Chapter 11

**_CHAPTER ELEVEN_**

.

.

After going through her morning stretching routine, Ramsey checked her messages. There were two waiting. The first was from Scotty letting her know the computer simulations were scheduled for nine hundred hours. The second was from Kirk asking her to stop by and see him. "_Qo'_!" she shouted. "Stay out of my life! I don't need you prying into where you don't belong."

Ramsey took her _bat'leth_ off the wall and slid her right hand over the polished metal surface. _Once I'm finished with this assignment, I'm resigning my commission and returning to the Empire. It's time I went home,_ she thought.

Ramsey gripped the weapon tightly in both hands, then stepped forward suddenly bringing the _bat'leth_ up in a two handed, overhead block. "If I can survive long enough to complete this assignment, that is," she whispered, lowering the weapon. She shifted the weapon to a position in the crook of her right arm and headed for the gym.

By the time she reached the gym, Ramsey was sure she knew how animals in a zoo felt. It seemed everyone she passed in the corridors was watching her. Of course, it could just be her overactive imagination at work. After warming up, she began working through the offensive training sequences with an intensity surprising even to herself.

#

Yeoman Kraus stood off to the side and watched the Commodore carefully. The emotion he saw reflected in her movements convinced him today would not be a good day to spar with her.

As he stood there, watching how easily she handled the large Klingon weapon, he began to feel a small part of the anger he had felt when she brought the Excalibur back to Earth after his father's death. He also remembered that something seemed to have changed in Ramsey when she stopped by to see him and his mom after the funeral. It had been as if she was a different person. Then she stopped coming to see them. He had sent her a message about his mom's illness and even then, she hadn't come.

Kraus thought about the rumors he had heard beginning to circulate and found himself having a hard time believing them. His father had served with Ramsey for over seven years, and had thought of her like a sister. The first time he met her, his father had introduced her as Aunt Kelli. If there had been anything suspicious about her, his father would have known it; he was certain of that. If by some chance, his father hadn't known; there was no way she could have hidden anything like that from his mother.

#

Ramsey finished her practice session and noticed one of Kaphil's aides standing in the shadows watching her. He nodded politely and walked away. She narrowed her eyes as she watched him leave the gym. When she saw the security officer hurrying after the Klingon, her frown deepened. _I need to talk to Commander Hilte about the officers he assigned to the Klingons. With my warning about Kaphil being a possible assassin, they need to be more observant than this._

Ramsey wiped a soft cloth across the _bat'leth_ then stepped off the mat and saw Yeoman Kraus waiting for her. "Good morning, Michael."

"Good morning, Captain." Kraus grinned as he added the extra emphasis to the customary title for a ship commander.

Ramsey returned the grin with a polite nod.

"Why didn't you join me?" Ramsey asked, as they walked down the corridor.

"Your attitude seemed a little intense for me. I assume it's because of the rumors going around."

"That's part of it," Ramsey said.

"Don't worry. I know things will work out," Kraus said.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence. I hope you're right."

"I know I am. Dad was a good judge of character. If there had been any chance of you being a Klingon agent, he would have known it. Besides, you know Mom was a telepath. If you had been hiding that kind of secret, she would have known."

"I'll try to keep that in mind, Michael."

"No problem, Aunt Kelli." Kraus grinned broadly.

"Yeoman," Ramsey said, frowning at Kraus as they reached her quarters.

"Don't worry, Sir. Dad also taught me proper military etiquette." Kraus snapped a sharp salute, pivoted on his heel then headed down the corridor.

#

"Is everything ready to go, Commander?" Ramsey asked, as she entered engineering.

"Aye." Scotty didn't look up from the readout he was studying. "The simulation is set up. We'll be able to monitor from here. Our first run through will simulate an attack from two Romulan ships. As each test is completed, the computer will reset, adding an additional attacking ship until we find the level where the system overloads. If it does."

"Sound good. Begin when you're ready" Ramsey stood behind Scotty's chair and watched as the screen displayed the three ships engaged in the simulated battle. Using standard attack and defense patterns, the Enterprise destroyed the two Romulan ships.

"Commodore," Scotty said, looking up from the monitor. "Shield strength at the end of the simulation was estimated at eighty-seven percent. The Romulan ships fired a total of two plasma bombs with no noticeable problems for the converter."

"What about phaser power?" Ramsey asked.

"An estimated ten percent increase in power." Scotty grinned at her.

"Let's continue with the simulations, shall we," Ramsey said with mock sternness.

"Aye."

Ramsey watched as the computer continued to run the simulations, increasing the number of opponents against the Enterprise.

"Computer, discontinue simulations," she ordered after several run-throughs without reaching an overload.

"Well, Commodore, what do ye think?" Scotty asked, as he stood up and faced her.

Ramsey smiled and shook her head. "I think you may have found the solution that eluded me, that's what I think. Good job. I look forward to seeing your proposal to continue development of the converter."

"Seeing as it was originally your project, I thought we could work together on the proposal," Scotty said.

"I took my name off when I requested it be dropped. It's your project now. I'll be happy to give you copies of any of the original data you need, but I leave all the credit to you," she said.

"Ye know, lass, ye still have the same problem ye did in yer first year Theoretical Engineering class," Scotty said, with a frown.

"Excuse me?"

"I know I haven't changed that much in twenty-three years."

Ramsey stared at Scotty for a moment then felt a slow smile cross her face. "You were the instructor for that class at the Academy. How did I miss seeing it in your records?"

"Ye probably weren't looking for it," Scotty said.

"True. Now, just what problem are you referring to?" she asked.

"Ye could never stand to see anyone make any changes to one of your designs."

"You're right. I do tend to get a little possessive of my children. Then again, name one engineer who doesn't."

"Aye. Most of us, the good ones that is, are the same way." Scotty turned back to the monitor.

Ramsey nodded to herself as Scotty began snapping orders to his engineering staff. _I should never have let myself be promoted out of engineering,_ she thought, as she walked down the corridor. _Life would have been so much simpler if I was still an engineer. But, I had to accept a command level position. Rank hath its privileges, I thought at the time. I forgot that rank hath its responsibilities, too._

#

Ramsey stopped at the Officer's Lounge to get something to eat before reporting to the bridge. She was sitting in a corner where she could observe the people in the room when her attention was caught by a loud conversation. She looked up and saw Yeoman Kraus and a female lieutenant enter the room.

"How can you defend her, Michael? Your own father was killed in a Klingon attack," the lieutenant said.

"First off, Valerie, Commodore Ramsey is only part Klingon. Second, she was my father's friend. Besides, not all Klingons are the same; anymore than all humans are," Kraus said.

Ramsey frowned at Kraus' defense of her. If she wasn't mistaken, he was interested in Lieutenant Cardenas. She hoped he wasn't risking his chances with the exo-botanist.

"If there was nothing to this, why is the Captain under orders from the Admiralty to investigate her?" Cardenas asked a little more softly.

"I don't know, however, I do know how upset everyone is over this change in orders. Lords of Chaos, I wasn't happy to be recalled off leave either. That, combined with the Captain being on board is creating a tense situation for everyone," Kraus said.

"The Captain," Ramsey whispered harshly to herself.

The auburn haired lieutenant glanced in her direction and stopped, her brown eyes locking with Ramsey's. "Whatever you say, Michael. Let's drop the subject for now and enjoy lunch," she said, looking away and heading to the other side of the room.

Kraus glanced at Ramsey then at Cardenas. Ramsey shook her head, smiled slightly and tilted her head in Cardenas' direction. _Go on_, she thought. The young man nodded his thanks and went to join the lieutenant. Ramsey watched them for a few minutes then stood up. She froze as a sudden silence descended on the room. She felt her hands clench as she forced herself to ignore the stares she felt directed her way.

"The Captain'll take care of her, you'll see." Ramsey heard someone say behind her as the door to the lounge opened. She ignored the urge to turn around, hurried through the door and straight into the Klingon Ambassador.

"Good day, Commodore." Kaphil smiled at her.

"_naDevvo' ylghos_!" Ramsey started to push past the Ambassador. _Go away_, she thought.

Kaphil placed a hand on her arm, stopping her. "_biHeghvIpehug bIHeghpu'_," he said. "Are you afraid, Commodore?" he added, with a slight smirk.

Ramsey took several deep breaths as she jerked her arm away from the Klingon. "_not goHpu''e' neH ghIjlu'_, Kaphil," she said, glaring at the Ambassador. "And, I am not a fool." Ramsey started to turn away.

"Fool or not, one should never let fear control them," Kaphil said softly.

Ramsey stopped and turned back, staring at Kaphil for several seconds, before she turned and walked away. She passed several doors before she finally stepped into an empty briefing room and hit the door lock.

Ramsey leaned back against the doors, her body shaking. "In the name of the _Fek'lhr_, he's right," she said suddenly. "I am letting my fear and anger control me. What has happened to me? I am a Klingon, trained first as a warrior, then as a Starfleet officer. I should have better control of myself."


	12. Chapter 12

**_CHAPTER TWELVE_**

.

.

Kirk walked into the Officer's Lounge and nodded as he was greeted by several calls of, "Good afternoon, Captain." He looked around and noticed the Klingon Ambassador and his security escorts in the back of the room. _This might be a good time to try talking to Kaphil about Ramsey,_ he thought. Although he knew it was a good idea, it was definitely something he wasn't looking forward to.

Kirk had never been very trusting of Klingons. True, he had some respect for officers like Kang and Kor. However, respect was not the same as trust. There was something too smooth about the way the Ambassador had acted when he arrived.

"Good afternoon, Ambassador," Kirk said, as he approached the table.

Kaphil looked up and nodded. "Good afternoon, Captain. Please join me." Kaphil motioned to the chair across from him.

Kirk glanced at the food on the table and had to fight back his gag reflex. The bowl in front of the Ambassador was filled with something resembling worms, and they were moving.

Kaphil seemed to notice his discomfort and smiled slightly. "_ghargh_ is always best when served live, Captain. Would you care to try some?" the Ambassador asked, indicating the bowl of wiggling worms.

"No; thank you. I've already had lunch," he said.

"In that case, what can I do for you?" Kaphil asked.

"I was curious about your reasons for requesting to travel with Commodore Ramsey," Kirk asked.

"I wanted the chance to meet the person Lord K'Lyion has called _The Terran born daughter of Kahless._ Another, more important reason—her family asked me to check on her while I was in the Federation," Kaphil said.

"Her family?" Kirk stared at Kaphil. "So the Empire knows Commodore Ramsey has Klingon ancestry?"

"Klingon ancestry, Captain? Commodore Ramsey is half Klingon. Her mother is Klingon and her father was Terran. Her name in the Empire is K'Lyssia and she is the eldest child of House Lynsia. An ancient house, which can claim descent from Kahless himself."

_Ramsey's related to that maniac?_ Kirk thought. "If that's true, how did she come to live in the Federation?" he asked, after a moment.

"Be careful how you phrase questions like that, Kirk. Many Klingons would believe you were trying to imply they were lying. You risk much when you insult a Klingon's honor in that manner. Because you are Terran and do not understand us I will forgive the insult."

Kirk gritted his teeth for a moment, then nodded politely. "I did not mean to imply any insult. I would be interested in learning how K'Lyssia came to live in the Federation as Kelli Ramsey."

"That is a tale which begins almost thirty of your Terran years ago. K'Lyssia had completed the training required to be recognized as a warrior. All that was left was the Rite of Ascension in which a Klingon faces the final test of a warrior. She faced the ritual proudly and brought honor to her house and herself. Some time that night she vanished." Kaphil paused and picked up several of the worms and placed them in his mouth.

Kirk watched the Klingon and hoped he managed to keep the revulsion off his face. "Then what happened?" he asked.

"An investigation revealed she had been kidnapped by a rival house. Since K'Lyssia was an initiated warrior who allowed herself to be captured, her family was disgraced. After she showed up in the Federation with no apparent memory of her _true self_, it was assumed a mind probe, what you Terrans call a mind sifter, had been used to wipe her memories. When K'Lyssia entered Starfleet, it added to House Lynsia's dishonor."

Kirk's irritation with Kaphil's attitude grew at his emphasis on true self. The brief flash of anger he had seen in the Ambassador's eyes when he first asked how Ramsey came to the Federation had been buried quickly.

"When K'Lyssia rescued Lord K'Lyion nine years ago, he knew who she was. He restored her and her family's honor. It was at this time he first called her _The Terran born daughter of Kahless._

"This was to honor her heritage as both a Klingon and a Terran. It also recognized her family's ancestral ties to Emperor Kahless. Over the years, she has earned her name many times. She fights with skill, passion and most importantly—honor."

"Ambassador, do you think there's a chance Commodore Ramsey has recovered her memory?" Kirk watched the Klingon closely waiting for his reaction.

Kaphil closed his eyes for several seconds, apparently thinking, then opened them and shook his head. "No, Captain, I don't. Lady K'Lyssia was very close to her uncle, the head of House Lynsia; in fact, he had named her as his heir. If she regained her memory, she would contact him. She is Klingon, and as the eldest child and heir she has duties to fulfill to her house."

"But, she would know allowing herself to be captured was a disgrace. Would a Klingon who had dishonored her family in such a manner want to return? Moreover, here she has a life not touched by her dishonor. Why would she want to live in disgrace?"

"Because, honor would require it, Kirk," Kaphil snapped.

"Again, I mean no offense," Kirk said.

"I will overlook your ignorance," Kaphil said. The anger again quickly hidden beneath a calm appearance. "As I just said, honor would require that she return, and it is possible she could restore her honor, by presenting her case to Lord K'Lyion. If he agreed she showed no cowardice in her capture, he could restore her position directly or have her face a trial of honor. This, however, would not be necessary as Lord K'Lyion has already restored her and her family's honor."

"Would she know this?" Kirk asked.

"When K'Lyssia rescued Lord K'Lyion he offered her a place in his personal guard. When she refused, he told her the offer would remain open for as long as she might want to consider accepting. In recognition of her courage, he presented her with _The Order of the BatleH._ This award is given only to those warriors who are initiated into the Imperial Guard. It is one of the highest awards given in the Empire.

"He also gave her a warrior's sash. That sash holds her family seal and her awards from the Empire. If she had regained her memory, K'Lyssia would have recognized the meaning of that sash and would have known her family's honor was restored."

"Could there be any reasons why she wouldn't have contacted her family?" Kirk asked.

"I can only think of one. Whoever used the mind probe on her could have implanted a subconscious command for her not to, even if her memory returned."

"I didn't realize you could do that with one of those devices. My understanding of the mind probe was that it was used to gather information. I believe the term I heard it described with was—mind ripper," Kirk said, thinking of his conversation with Kor on Organia.

"Yes, in its most basic usage, it can rip the mind apart. However, in the hands of an expert the mind probe can be used to create false memories and plant subconscious commands as well as gather information."

"Thank you for your time, Mister Ambassador. What you've told me gives me an interesting perspective on our new commander." Kirk stood, nodded to Kaphil then left.

#

"You're welcome, Captain." Kaphil watched Kirk leave the room.

"Lord Kaphil," one of his aides said, approaching the table.

"Koreth, sit down and tell me what you observed this morning." Kaphil glanced at the security officers, standing several feet away, and lowered his voice.

Koreth glanced at the officers also and followed the ambassador's example. "It is difficult to properly observe K'Lyssia because of the guard. However, I was able to watch her for some time in this ship's gymnasium as she practiced with the _bat'leth_. She has not let her blade rust while living in the Federation. She demonstrated both skill and passion in her practice. However, I also observed anger and worry in her movements. She feels the fire of her blood, but she is bound by the rules of Starfleet. She also has to protect her secret." Koreth picked a couple of the ghargh worms out of the bowl and looked at them carefully. "Not very fresh are they," he said, in a louder voice.

"What do you expect on a Terran ship? I was surprised they were live," Kaphil said.

"Not so surprising, Lord. Commodore Ramsey probably made sure the galley knew how to prepare Klingon food," Koreth said.

"Perhaps," Kaphil agreed then lowered his voice again. "We will have to proceed carefully with this assignment, my friend. Judging by K'Lyssia's reactions, she has received some kind of warning about my mission."

"Fear is power, Lord. A seed of fear has been planted in K'Lyssia by someone, perhaps you can exploit it."

"Perhaps," Kaphil said, with a nod. "I want you to continue observing her, being careful not to arouse suspicion. I also want you to have Morag and Diryion observe this crew. I need more information before we can act."

#

"Come," Kirk called as his door chime rang.

"Jim, I heard you were spotted in the Officer's Lounge earlier today. Did Ramsey lift your confinement, or did you just choose to ignore orders?" McCoy said, as he came into the room.

Kirk sat up on the bunk and glared at his friend. "Did anyone ever tell you—you have a lousy bedside manner?"

"Yes. In fact, I think it was you. So what did you find out from the Ambassador?"

"Not much, other than Ramsey is half Klingon, her Klingon name is K'Lyssia and she's a descendant of Kahless." Kirk walked over and opened a door in the wainscot cabinet. After taking out a decanter and two glasses, he turned to McCoy. "Brandy?" he asked, filling a glass.

"Don't mind if I do." McCoy took the filled glass then sat in one of the available chairs.

"Bones have you had a chance to complete Ramsey's psych exam yet?" Kirk asked.

"No, I was going to try and get her down to Sickbay today or tomorrow. Why?"

"Ambassador Kaphil said there was a chance a mind sifter had been used to wipe her memories. If she was trying to hide the fact she had recovered her memories, would it show up on the exam?"

"Possibly. It's also possible part of what she learned while on Vulcan included how to shield parts of her mind. I'll try some of the techniques I used on Spock. Of course, I don't think he was ever trying to actually hide anything on his exams."

"One other thing, Bones. Kaphil also mentioned that a mind shifter could be used to implant subconscious commands in a person. Is it possible Ramsey is being used by the Klingons? Could she have been planted here thirty years ago and have no idea of what's going on? And, if that's possible, could she be passing information and not even know about it?" Kirk asked.

"There's quite a bit about the mind we don't know, Jim. I'll see what I can find out on the exam. By the way, if you're going to continue going around ignoring her orders, be careful. I hear she's got one hell of a temper." McCoy glanced at the hole in Kirk's desk.

"So I've noticed. Admiral Cartwright gave me an assignment and I can't do it if I'm stuck in here. Besides, if Ramsey asks about my being in the Officer's Lounge, I'll tell her I was having lunch with the Klingon Ambassador. That should count as an official function. If she doesn't like that explanation, tough."

"Have you considered that preventing you from completing your assignment may be the real reason she ordered you confined to quarters?"

Kirk raised his head and stared at his friend, without commenting.

"See, you later, Jim. I'll see if I can convince her to stop by Sickbay after her watch." McCoy put his glass on Kirk's desk and stood up.

"See you later, Bones," Kirk said.

#

Ramsey was glad when she got back to her quarters. The crew had performed their jobs in a cool, brisk manner during her shift, but she could feel their eyes on her constantly. A few had even radiated an open hostility. She was willing to bet if she checked their files, she would find they had lost family to attacks by Klingons.

Then at the end of her watch, McCoy had called insisting she come to Sickbay for her psych exams. His attitude had told her he wasn't going to accept no for an answer, so she had gone. She had to admit McCoy was one of the subtlest psychologists to ever give her a psych exam. However, she had been through enough of them since Warren's death to know what he was after. The questions he asked indicated he suspected she knew more about her past than she was willing to share with Starfleet and it worried her.

She flung herself onto her bed. As she lay there, she looked at the picture of the Excalibur hanging on the wall. "By the _Fek'lhr_, I can't handle much more of this!" Ramsey said, sitting up suddenly and grabbing a small knife off the wall. She threw the weapon away from her and frowned as it embedded itself in the wardrobe. _Great! How many holes is that now? I can imagine the rumors that are going to start when Maintenance finally gets around to repairing them. _


	13. Chapter 13

**_CHAPTER THIRTEEN_**

.

.

"Good morning, Kitty Kelli," Moore said, as he entered Ramsey's quarters. "Still using the same door code I see. You really should consider changing it."

"Andrew!" Ramsey sat up in her bed suddenly, one of her daggers in her hand. "That's a good way to get yourself killed," she said.

"Sleeping with a dagger under your pillow, not a good sign. Besides, I disagree with this being a good way to get myself killed." Moore walked over and leaned against the room partition.

"Really? And, just why do you disagree?" Ramsey reached behind her and placed the weapon on the shelf over the bed.

"Because I know you," Moore said, turning away. "You're not the type to kill without provocation."

"Andrew, you can turn around, I'm wearing a T-shirt and shorts," he heard Ramsey say. "And, who says I haven't been provoked?" Her voice was stern again.

Moore stared at his friend. In all the years, he had known her, since before they had received their posting to the Excalibur together; he had never known her to lose control like this. _Time for drastic measures. I'm either going to resolve this, or I'm going to get myself killed,_ he thought.

"Listen, Kelli, it's time you leveled with me. I want to know what's going on. I've seen the way you and Kirk are acting. There's more going on here than you've told me. What is it?"

"Trust me, the less you know, the better off you are." Ramsey threw the bedcovers off, stood up, and began her stretching routine.

Ramsey stood with her back to him and Moore found himself admiring the way she moved. Her nickname, Kitty Kelli, had been earned for her senior prank, but anyone who watched her movements for any length of time would start comparing her grace to that of a cat. The black uniform T-shirt pulled tight as she went through her exercises, highlighting the muscle definition in her back and shoulders. _No, not a simply a cat_, he thought. _A jungle panther would be a more accurate comparison. _

"That may be true," he said, after a moment. "But, you need to be able to trust someone; someone you can talk to. If you don't, you're going to explode. Don't forget you and I have served together since the Academy. I know you and your moods. That, together with the mess in here, tells me you are at the end of your rope." Moore looked around at the scattered glass fragments on the floor.

Ramsey stopped her stretching and turned to face him. "What if I said you were wrong?"

Moore reached down, picked up one of the larger pieces of glass, and held it up. "Then I would say you were lying—both to me and to yourself." He matched her defiant glare then tossed the piece of broken glass on her bed. "I see you're still breaking things when your temper gets up."

"It's better than breaking someone." Ramsey picked the fragment up and threw it to the floor.

Moore ignored the hostility in Ramsey's voice. "Yesterday, I overheard a conversation between Kirk and the Klingon Ambassador. Kirk asked Kaphil why he requested to travel with you. The Ambassador said it was to meet you and to honor your family's request that he check on you. He also told Kirk how you disappeared from the Empire thirty years ago.

"Kelli, I need to know if you know who you are within the Empire. The other day you told me you were half Klingon. Starfleet Medical doesn't list any percentages in your record. They only state you have Klingon ancestry. How do you know you're half Klingon? Who are you?"

Moore watched as Ramsey's gaze darted around the room, refusing to meet his. _Why won't you trust me?_ He wanted to shout, but kept the silent plea to himself.

Ramsey grabbed her dagger and threw it across the room. "Don't push me, Andrew!"

"I see your temper hasn't improved any since you left the Excalibur." Moore walked over and pulled the blade out of the wardrobe, where it was now embedded. "Two can play this game, Kelli," he said, flinging the weapon to the floor at her feet. "I'm not going to let one of your temper tantrums get rid of me. Therefore, until I get some answers, you can bet I'm going to push. Now, cough it up. Who are you?"

Ramsey glanced at the weapon on the floor then looked back up at Moore. The pain he saw in her green eyes hurt. "Fine, you win," she said defiantly. "I am K'Lyssia of House Lynsia. What difference does it make if I know this?"

"I didn't say it made a difference. When did you recover your memory? Kaphil told Kirk it had been blocked when you were kidnapped, and he didn't think you had recovered it." Moore walked over and sat on the edge of the bed.

"It was after Warren's death." Kelli sat on the floor; her knees pulled up to her chest. "You remember how close we were. The emotional backlash from his death triggered my memory. It also nearly caused a mental breakdown from the stress."

"So that's why you went to Vulcan?"

"Yes, and that's where I learned how to hide the fact I had recovered my memory."

"But, why hide it? Just because you're half Klingon doesn't change your service record up to that point."

Ramsey looked up at him and smiled softly. "Don't you see—it does. Someone else made my service record prior to that. The person I really am wasn't a part of those records. Kelli Ramsey is a person created by the Federation and Starfleet. There are people in command who would be very quick to make that distinction, too."

"Like Cartwright," Moore said.

"Yeah, like Cartwright. Andrew, did Kaphil tell Kirk anything about my family?"

"Not much. He did mention something about you being descended from Kahless."

"Families that can claim direct line descent from Kahless are the equivalent of royalty in the Empire. My uncle is a member of the High Council. Since I am the eldest child of House Lynsia, I will inherit his position. Because of that, I could be used as a hostage against him. Of course, doing so could also precipitate a civil war. Still, just as there are officers who would hold my past against me, there are those who would risk a war and try to use me against the Empire. All they'll care about is the control they think it could give them." Ramsey laid her head on her knees and sat quietly for several seconds.

"But, even more important than all of that. Do you honestly think Starfleet would have given me command of the Excalibur if I admitted my memory had returned?" Ramsey said, looking up.

"Probably not."

"Try definitely not!" Kelli said, jumping up and stalking across the room into the office.

Moore gave her a few seconds to calm down again before following. "Kelli, what's going on between you and Kaphil? I know you told Commander Hilte you suspected he was an assassin. Are you his target?"

Ramsey turned to face him. "I don't know. I received a message from a friend shortly after coming on board, warning me someone may be targeting me."

"Why?"

"I'm not sure. It could be because of my uncle's position. He's starting to get old, when he dies, if I can't assume his post, his seat on the Council will go to one of his political rivals. The funny part to all this—I never intended to return to the Empire," Ramsey said.

"Why not?"

"Because I have everything I ever wanted here. I'm still a warrior and I have the stars. Even growing up in the Empire, all I ever wanted was the stars. I'm not willing to give them up, unless I'm left with no choice."

"I don't see why you think you would have to."

"Cartwright is why!" Ramsey slammed her fist against the wall. "He's got Kirk involved in this witch-hunt of his! He is trying to destroy my career! And, there are others in Starfleet who feel the same way about Klingons as he does."

"I don't believe you're a Klingon agent like Cartwright has accused. So, unless there's something else I don't know about, he doesn't have anything he can really use against you. You said your record prior to recovering your memory wasn't made by you, but by the person created to be Kelli Ramsey. What about your record since you recovered your memory? I served with you prior to you recovering your memory and after, I don't see any major personality changes. You're still a disrespectful, hot-tempered bitch, who cares more about her people and the mission than the rules. Your memory may have been gone but the things that made you you were the same.

"From what I know and have seen of Kirk, he's trying to be fair and impartial in his investigation."

"Fair and impartial! How can you call telling my command crew about Cartwright's accusations fair and impartial? He deliberately undermined my authority!"

"No, he didn't. He did something, I believe, even Warren would have done. He told the people he trusted about his assignment. Kelli, those people have a right to know about Cartwright's accusations. You're the one undermining your authority!"

"What?" Ramsey's eyes lost some of their anger, and it was replaced with surprise.

"Look at how you've been acting since you heard about the rumors. You've been cold and distant, even to me. You know I didn't start any of them. You've made no real effort to get to know your crew. To top it all off, you've been acting paranoid since the Klingon Ambassador got here. Yesterday, you got into a verbal altercation with him in Klingon. All he said to you was 'good morning,' and you snapped at him and told him to go away. You need to lighten up and stop acting like this."

Moore stepped closer to Ramsey and took her right hand in his. "Kelli, I understand you feel the need to act; it's part of you. I've seen it before, but this is not the time. What you need to do now is start thinking logically about this situation. You spent eight months on Vulcan; surely you learned some control while you were there. Besides, isn't it the Klingons who say brute strength is not the most important asset in a fight?"

"That's one of the ancient sayings, yes," Ramsey said, refusing to meet his gaze.

"Then prove it! Stop lashing out, and start thinking. Control that temper of yours. If this were how you handled all your problems, you would never have gotten command of a starship. I doubt you would have even made it out of the Academy. Since you managed to accomplish both, I know you can handle your temper better than this."

Ramsey jerked her hand away from his grip. "And, just what do you recommend I do?"

Moore frowned at the sarcasm he heard in Ramsey's voice. "If you're not going to take me seriously, I'll leave," he said. "After all, it's not my career we're trying to save." Moore stepped towards the door.

"I'm sorry." Moore heard Ramsey whisper just as the door opened.

"Okay." He stepped back into the room and let the door close behind him. "Are you ready to listen?"

"Yes." Ramsey sat on the corner of her desk.

"Good. Let's take your problems in order. First would be Cartwright and his accusations, right?"

"I guess, since that's what started this whole mess."

"Actually, trying to keep your past a secret is what started this whole mess," Moore said. He saw the anger flash in her eyes and smiled. "But, that's not the issue yet. We were talking about Cartwright. Don't worry about him. You're not a Klingon agent, so he can't really do anything to you. He's going to have a hard time even manufacturing something, since I know Admiral Nogura doesn't believe him. That's why he assigned me here after Cartwright refused my request. I do recommend you tell Nogura about who you really are, as soon as possible."

"What!" Ramsey jumped up off the desk. "Why would I throw my career away like that?"

"We've already discussed this point. You've served in Starfleet for five years since you recovered your memory. Admiral Nogura will take your record into account before he considers grounding you. If you continue to try to keep this a secret, it is going to hurt you. Trying to hide your past, and acting the way you do when it's brought up, is what gave Cartwright the ammunition to make his accusations. If you don't have something to hide, why try to hide it?"

"What if Kirk manages to concoct some sort of evidence to prove I'm a Klingon spy? I wouldn't put it past Cartwright to have promised to put Kirk back in command of the Enterprise if he proves the accusations."

"True, and that puts him second on our list. In Kirk's defense though, no matter how much he wants to keep the Enterprise, he's still a boy scout at heart. While I believe he will do anything to protect the Federation, he normally doesn't act rashly or without proof. I know it seems that way, at times, but he has an amazing intuition. If you go back to being Kelli Ramsey and stop acting as if you have something to hide, he won't have anything he can act on. Try talking to him."

"Talk to Kirk? About this? You're crazy, Andrew. There is nothing Jim Kirk wouldn't do to keep the Enterprise. Read some of his logs sometime. As one example: I refer you to the mission and medical logs from when the Enterprise transported the Dohlman of Elas to Troyius. Kirk was infected by the tears of the Dohlman, and McCoy worked to find an antidote. In the end, an antidote wasn't needed. Do you know why?" Ramsey didn't wait for him to answer. "The Enterprise was Kirk's antidote. The Enterprise is a part of him, and he's a part of her!"

"Kirk is a fair man. When they wrote the definition of an officer and gentleman centuries ago, they were describing Jim Kirk. You've done nothing to disprove Cartwright's accusations, and your behavior makes it seem like you have something to hide. Talk to him; answer his questions. Don't give him a reason to start believing Cartwright."

Ramsey closed her eyes for a moment then looked at him. "Have I really been that bad?"

"From what's been going on since I came on board, yes. You hardly ever come out of this cabin except for your morning practice and when you're on duty. You've been short tempered since the Ambassadors arrived. You're not being yourself. Maybe you need to make an inspection tour of the ship. That'll give you a chance to get to know some of the crew," he said.

Ramsey's face grew thoughtful and she didn't reply for several minutes. "Perhaps you're right," she said softly. "Now, what about Kaphil?"

"He's tougher and easier at the same time. You need to convince him you don't care who he is. The way you acted yesterday told him you're afraid of him. You can't afford to let him have that kind of control." He looked at the _bat'leth_ hanging on the wall. "In a fight, could you take him?"

"Yes," Ramsey said. Moore smiled at the strength and confidence in her voice. "In a one on one fight, I could take him. If he fought fairly," she added.

"Then that means you have to be prepared for anything he might try. Remember, with the surveillance you've ordered he's going to have a difficult time doing very much. Quit acting paranoid, and be diplomatic around him. Confuse him. Keeping Kaphil confused is the best thing you can do."

"Thanks, Andrew, a lecture was just the thing I needed first thing this morning." Ramsey's voice was harsh, but Moore could see the playful gleam in her eyes.

"You know I'm right," he said.

"Maybe." Ramsey took the _bat'leth_ off the wall and smiled. "Wait for me to change, then walk with me to the gym?"

"Sure, as long as you're not going to take my head off with that thing."

Ramsey laughed as she laid the Klingon sword on her bed and picked up her sapphire colored jumpsuit.


	14. Chapter 14

**_CHAPTER FOURTEEN_**

.

.

Kaphil stood and watched Ramsey for several minutes as she practiced, before he approached. He could see she would easily attain a master ranking if she ever returned to the Empire for proper testing. _Koreth was right,_ he thought, as he watched her move the _bat'leth_ through the movements of the _'etlhtaymI'_. The sword dance was one of the most complicated of the _bat'leth's _patterns. _She has not let her blade rust._

"_jegh!"_ He barked the Klingon word for surrender as he stepped onto the mat.

Ramsey spun to face him, holding her weapon diagonally across her body in a guard position. "I surrender to no one. _qab jIH nagil_!"

"I was surprised yesterday, to find you spoke Klingon so well. Now, you surprise me again by demonstrating proficiency with a Klingon weapon. Yes, I dare to face you."

"Ambassador, it was my understanding you specifically requested to travel on the ship I was commanding."

Kaphil nodded slightly. "I did."

"In that case, I would have thought you would know more about me."

"I know a great deal about you, daughter of Raynia. _ylHub'egh_!"

Kaphil swung his _bat'leth_ in a downward arc at Ramsey who brought hers up into an overhead block, catching his weapon. The Commodore smirked as she tried to twist the _bat'leth_ out of his hands.

_That's right, K'Lyssia. Fight as you were trained to do. Let the fire flow through your veins. Remember you are Klingon,_ Kaphil thought, as they stepped apart and began assessing each other.

#

The sound of ringing metal quickly drew a large group of spectators around Ramsey and the Ambassador. Moore watched the two of them carefully while also trying to run crowd control. He was amazed at the beauty of what he was seeing. He had handled the Commodore's _bat'leth_ once and thought it a clumsy weapon. He could never understand what she found so elegant about the sword. Of course, he had never really understood her fascination with bladed weapons.

As he watched her spar with Kaphil, Moore noticed the smile playing on her lips. Despite the potentially deadly nature of the match, she was enjoying it. There was a predatory gleam in her eyes, but no anger. There was only passion and joy.

"What's going on, Commander?" a voice asked, interrupting his thoughts.

Moore turned to see Commander Hilte standing next to him. "A sparring session, I think," he said.

"You think?" Kirk asked, as he and McCoy came up. Moore noticed the Doctor was carrying a medical kit with him.

"Yes, Sir. I think. You watch them for a while and tell me with certainty they aren't fighting. I don't recommend stopping them until you are certain. That would be an insult to the Ambassador, and I guarantee Commodore Ramsey wouldn't appreciate it very much."

Moore looked up to see Ramsey catch Kaphil's _bat'leth_ in a spinning parry. She continued the spin, forcing the Ambassador off balance as he tried to maintain control of his weapon. The Commodore brought her trailing foot up in a back kick that hit the Klingon's stomach with enough force to break his hold on the _bat'leth_.

Ramsey's momentum and position also brought her off balance as Kaphil's _bat'leth_ became entangled with hers. The Ambassador took advantage of her instability with a sweep kick that took her legs out from under her.

Ramsey fell forward over the two weapons. "Kelli!" Moore yelled, hearing her gasp of pain.

Together, he and Kaphil helped her back to her feet. A deep gash in her left arm ran from shoulder to elbow, and blood dripped on the floor and both _bat'leths_. Moore continued to support her as McCoy ran a medical scanner over the arm.

"Commodore, you're going to Sickbay," McCoy said, as he finished the scan.

"It's just a scratch, Doctor. I don't need to go to Sickbay." Ramsey gripped her left shoulder with her right hand applying pressure to the appropriate spot. As the bleeding slowed, she held out her left hand for her _bat'leth_.

Moore picked up the two weapons, looked at the surfaces carefully then handed one to Kaphil. "Kelli, I'll make sure this gets back to where it belongs," he said, holding the other weapon away from Ramsey as she reached for it.

"Commodore, if I have to, I'll make going to Sickbay an order," McCoy said, placing his hand on her wrist.

Kirk placed a hand on Ramsey's uninjured shoulder and started to guide her out the gym.

Ramsey jerked away. "I know the way to Sickbay, Kirk! Your presence is not required, nor is it desired. Besides, I believe I confined you to quarters."

Moore shook his head slowly as he watched Ramsey storm out of the gym followed by McCoy and Hilte.

#

"Bones, what's going on? I understand Hilte had security clear the corridors between the gym and here. And, there are two security officers stationed outside," Kirk said, as he entered Sickbay.

"I'm running some tests now, but I think she was poisoned. Excuse me," McCoy said, leaving the room.

Kirk stepped over to the diagnostic bed Ramsey was laying on. While he wasn't a doctor, he had looked at this panel enough times in the past to know the readings it was currently displaying weren't good. He glanced down at the Commodore and noticed a softness to her features that wasn't there when she was awake. Gone was the defensiveness normally displayed in her slightly narrowed eyes.

_Why the defensiveness? What are you trying to defend yourself against constantly? Or, is it something you're trying to hide? Even if you're not a spy as Cartwright suspects, I bet I'm not going to like the answer,_ he thought.

"Kirk!" Ambassador Kaphil said, as he stepped through the door. "What is the meaning of this?" he demanded. Commander Hilte and two security officers followed the Ambassador.

"Mister Ambassador, it would appear Commodore Ramsey is suffering from more than just the wound to her arm," Kirk said.

"Are you accusing me of something?" Kaphil said, taking a step towards Kirk. The Klingon's voice was angry, but Kirk saw a glint of amusement in his eyes.

"Just before she collapsed, the Commodore said, _tarmach_," Hilte interrupted, stepping between Kirk and the Klingon. "Can you tell us what that is?"

"It's a poison." McCoy entered the room carrying a hypospray that he applied to the Commodore's neck.

"tarmach is a substance widely used in the Empire during sparring matches. It acts as a localized skin irritant. The most I have ever seen it affect someone is to make them irritable for a few hours, and that person had an allergy to the substance. It is considered an effective training tool." Kaphil glanced at Ramsey.

"That may be true for Klingons, Mister Ambassador, but it obviously has a different effect in humans," McCoy said.

"Doctor, it is my understanding Commodore Ramsey is a Klingon/Terran hybrid, I would not have expected her to be susceptible to this agent." Kaphil turned and left the room, followed by the two security officers.

"How is she, Bones?" Kirk asked, as McCoy worked on Ramsey's arm.

"The antidote I gave her seems to be working. Her vital signs are stabilizing and I have this laceration closed. She should be fine, but I'm relieving her of duty for today. You might want to let Commander Decker know."

Kirk nodded and stepped over to the intercom to pass the information to Commander Decker regarding Commodore Ramsey's medical status.

After he finished talking to Decker, Kirk walked back over to the bed and glanced at the readings. "Well?" he asked.

"It's almost like working on Spock with the weird readings I get because of her Klingon heritage. I hope that stuff Kaphil had on his weapon doesn't affect her like he described. With her volatile temper, a reaction that causes more irritability could be down right deadly for someone on board. I recommend you get out of here before she wakes up, just in case. I doubt she's going to be very happy about you violating her orders again."

"You're right about that, Doctor," Ramsey said, opening her eyes.

Kirk could see the defensiveness returning to them as she glanced from McCoy to him.

"Since you've obviously treated me, Doctor, may I leave?" Ramsey asked.

"Commodore, I'll release you from Sickbay, but you are relieved of duty for the day. I want you to rest in your quarters. Commander Decker has already been notified of your medical status. And, to ensure you go to your quarters, I want Kerien to escort you," McCoy said.

"Doctor McCoy, I do not need a babysitter," Ramsey said, getting off the bed and heading for the door. She stopped as Hilte stepped between her and the exit.

"I didn't say you needed a babysitter," McCoy said. "However, I do insist you have an escort back to your quarters. Otherwise, I will confine you to Sickbay."

Ramsey looked around the room for a moment, rolled her eyes and sighed deeply. "Very well, you win. May I have your permission to attend the party tonight? Ambassador Kaphil is expecting to be my escort and I would hate to cause a diplomatic incident by not attending."

"Yes. Don't overdo it," McCoy said.

"Thank you." Ramsey bowed as she stepped back through the door.

#

McCoy frowned as he watched Kirk pace the room after Ramsey and Hilte left. He was worried about how far his friend might go to keep the Enterprise. McCoy had recommended against Kirk's promotion to Admiral and he still felt he was right, despite having been ignored by Admiral Nogura.

"Bones, did you get a chance to run the psychological evaluation yet?" Kirk asked.

"Yes. It's obvious she received training on Vulcan, and that makes any evaluation difficult."

"You've done evaluations on Spock, and he's Vulcan."

"There's a difference, Jim—I know Spock. I know how to read him." McCoy sat on the corner of his desk. _At least I thought I did until he left for Vulcan to go through the Kolinahr_, he thought. "Believe me, until I got to know him, he was difficult to assess. Commodore Ramsey has only been on board for a few days. Do you honestly think I've had time to get to know her?"

"I hate to push, but, with what's riding on this."

"I know what's riding on this. If you hate to push, why do you do it so often," McCoy said, grinning.

"Bones." From the expression on his friend's face, McCoy knew the joke wasn't appreciated.

"I know you're getting frustrated with this assignment, but I can't give you any definite answers," McCoy said.

"Then give me some expert guesses."

"Okay, my expert guess—she's hiding something. I couldn't get close to it, whatever it is, but I suspect it's related to her Klingon heritage." McCoy stood up.

"She's also carrying around a lot of guilt. Part of it is because she blames herself for Captain Kraus' death on the Excalibur. The rest of it—your guess is as good as mine."

"Why would she blame herself for Kraus' death? She wasn't even on the Excalibur at the time," Kirk asked.

"Think about it, Jim. The Excalibur was late for a rendezvous with a Klingon Cruiser, because Captain Kraus decided to leave her at Starbase Sixteen, because of her illness."

"And, that makes it her fault?" Kirk asked.

"Didn't you blame yourself for Captain Garrovick's death on the Farragut?" McCoy asked.

Kirk turned away for several seconds, and McCoy waited patiently. His friend's guilt over that incident had turned to an obsessive need for vengeance when the Enterprise encountered the cloud creature responsible for the death of Captain Garrovick and a number of the Farragut's crew.

"Bones, is it possible she may have recovered her memory?" Kirk finally asked.

"I suppose it could be. If she has, that could be what she's hiding. I don't have any other guesses right now."

"Thanks, Bones. See you at the party."

"See you then," McCoy said, as Kirk left the room.

#

Moore looked up and smiled as Ramsey came into her cabin. "How you feeling?" he asked.

"Terrible. My head feels like it's going to split open," she said, dropping into the nearest chair and pulling her boots off.

"I told you I would you get it back where it belonged." Moore gestured to the _bat'leth_ hanging on the wall behind him.

"Thanks," Ramsey said, taking the weapon off the wall and inspecting it.

"I cleaned it for you. But, I couldn't get the blood out of the etching," he said.

"Not surprising. There's an old Klingon legend that says if a _bat'leth_ tastes blood spilled dishonorably it will stain the weapon until that dishonor is lifted." Ramsey's hands shook as she replaced the weapon in its holder.

Moore frowned at the defeated look he saw on her face and in her eyes as Ramsey sat down. "Hey, what's wrong?" Moore got up from the chair behind the desk and walked over to the Commodore. He took her hands in his as he knelt in front of her.

"I don't believe I didn't anticipate Kaphil using _tarmach_ on his _bat'leth_. Its use is quite common in the Empire."

"What's _tarmach_?" he asked.

"Its literal translation is 'little poison.' It's a localized skin irritant used as a training aid in sparring matches. Thing is; I'm allergic to it. A normal allergic reaction to this substance is extreme irritability. My reactions can be a bit more severe. It produces symptoms similar to _rop'bIt_, a Klingon disease which shuts down the nervous system." Ramsey got up and walked into the bedroom. "I was lucky McCoy was able to administer an antidote before it progressed that far."

"Andrew, I really need to get some rest," Ramsey said.

"Of course. See you at the party. By the way, what are you going as?" Moore asked, leaning against the room partition.

"I'm not sure yet. I was thinking about going as a Klingon warrior. Something to stir up trouble. What do you think?"

"It would definitely stir up trouble. But, I think until you talk with Kirk and get the Klingon agent thing cleared up; you shouldn't do something that makes such an obvious link between you and the Empire."

"I'll think about it. Thanks for waiting for me to get back here."

"Not a problem. We _Knights of the Round Table_ have to stick together. Those of us who are left, that is." Moore raised his right hand to his face and used it to lift an invisible visor as he grinned at Ramsey.

"Remember, when Warren first started calling the senior staff of the Excalibur that?" Ramsey asked, copying the salute.

"What I remember most distinctly was a certain hot-headed Chief Engineer who took offense at being called Lady Guinevere."

"I was the Chief Engineer, not Warren's wife. Besides, I always thought of myself more as Viviane, High Priestess of Avalon," Ramsey said. She looked at the picture on the wall and whispered, "I miss them."

"So do I, my Lady. So do I," Moore said. "Look, you get some rest and I'll see you later." Moore gave her a quick hug then left.

#

_Time to face the lioness in her den_, Kirk thought, as he pressed the door chime to Ramsey's quarters.

"Kelli?" he called, stepping into the dimly lit room.

"Still haven't returned to your quarters, I see," Ramsey said from the bedroom.

Kirk walked over to stand in front of the closed wardrobe. "I know you believe the rumors going around the ship are my fault. But, you need to understand I'm under orders from Admiral Cartwright to investigate you. He believes you may be a Klingon agent. Real or imagined, the threat that could represent, cannot be ignored."

"What do you believe?" Ramsey sat up on the bed.

"I honestly don't know what to believe right now. After reviewing your records, I think I can answer some of the questions Cartwright has raised, but not all. You need to quit playing games and level with me. If Cartwright's wrong, tell me, and tell me why. If you're innocent, then help me prove it. What is really going on?"

"Nothing that poses a threat to the Federation or Starfleet. If Cartwright hadn't accused me of being a spy, no one would be concerned about me at all. I am Kelli Ramsey, Commodore in Starfleet and Captain of the Enterprise. I also happen to be half Klingon, something that irritates Cartwright no end. I bet he dreamed up this whole scheme just to drum me out of Starfleet," Ramsey said.

"I know Cartwright's ambitious, and he has his own agenda when he does something. But, you have to admit, that statement's a little paranoid."

"Maybe it is, but I know something about how Cartwright feels about me. He has hated me since I was Captain of the Excalibur." Ramsey lay back on the bed and pressed her hands to her temples. "Jim, can we please discuss this later. I promise to talk with you before we reach Khitomer."

"As long as I have your word as an officer." Kirk turned towards the door.

"You do. And, one other thing, consider your confinement to quarters lifted," Ramsey said. "Not that it did any good anyway," she added, with a soft laugh.


	15. Chapter 15

**_CHAPTER FIFTEEN_**

.

.

Ramsey picked up the dark blue cloak with silver stitching as her door chime sounded. "Come in," she said, settling the cloak around her shoulders. After placing a braided silver band on her head, she turned to see Kaphil and his security escort staring at her. She knew she was going to get plenty of those stares tonight in this costume.

The Ambassador smiled. "Can you handle that weapon as well as you handle the _batleH_?" he asked, indicating the scabbard at her side.

Ramsey gave a short laugh as she drew the slender curving blade. "Of course; I never carry a weapon I don't know how to use." She sheathed the weapon and quickly tied the peace strings around the plain hilt and crosspiece.

As she studied Kaphil's costume, Ramsey reached back and lifted her hair from under her cloak. The Klingon Ambassador had foregone wearing the traditional Klingon battle uniform he had arrived in. He was wearing a dark tunic under a belted jacket with alternating strips of leather and fur. His boots came up over his knees and had the look of an earlier version of the bulky boots now favored by the Empire. Slung to his back was a _bat'leth_. Unlike the one he had used earlier, this one had a point added in the middle of the weapon. "Ambassador, may I ask what your costume represents?"

"I am Kahless," he said.

_You presume much_, Ramsey thought. "The first Emperor," she said. "It was Kahless who defeated the tyrant Molar and united the Klingon people. Perhaps your costume is an omen."

"How so, Commodore?" Kaphil asked.

"By negotiating this treaty, you may help unite the Empire and the Federation."

"Perhaps. However, it will take much work before we reach that point. There is a long history of mutual distrust between our respective peoples: Some of it, from the time of our first contacts. With time and patience, one day a friendship and alliance may occur," Kaphil said.

"I sincerely hope so." Ramsey looked at the two security escorts waiting by her door. "Trust must begin somewhere if peace is ever to occur. I will begin extending that trust. Gentlemen, your services will not be required this evening. I will be with the Ambassador, so you might as well enjoy yourselves at the party."

The security officers hesitated. _I'll be damned if I'm going to let any member of this crew get away with balking at orders_, she thought. _I'm still the Captain of the Enterprise; maybe I need to remind them of that_. "That's an order, gentlemen."

Lieutenant Shook looked at his partner and shrugged his shoulders. They turned and headed out the door.

Ramsey picked a silver feather mask up off her wardrobe and carefully tied the silk ribbon under her hair.

"That mask makes you look like some kind of bird, Commodore," Kaphil said.

"It is a masquerade ball, after all, Ambassador. And, I would be honored if you would call me Kelli."

Kaphil bowed slightly and gestured to the door. "After you, Lady Kelli," he said.

#

"What's this I hear about a contest?" Kirk asked the tall white rat, as he entered the shuttle deck.

The rat nodded and handed him a piece of paper and a pencil. Kirk looked at the paper as he walked. It listed the names of several senior officers and their departments. The objective was to guess which of the couple hundred costumed figures coming in and out of the area were these officers. Before tucking the paper and pencil into the gold sash around his waist, Kirk crossed his name off the list. _Not exactly fair, since I know who I'm dressed as_, he thought.

Colorful banners covered the walls and hung from the ceiling throughout the room. Along one wall, a buffet had been set up. Large and small groups of costumed and uniformed personnel were scattered throughout the room. The murmur of conversation was punctuated occasionally by laughter. Over the noise generated by the partygoers, Kirk could hear music. As he continued to scan the room, Kirk noticed a band in one corner of the room currently playing something he recognized as being one of the songs played by the group that had been with Dr. Sevrin.

Kirk glanced at the door as Kaphil came in. Since the Klingon was not wearing a mask, he was easy to spot. _Kelli said Kaphil was going to be her escort tonight, that must be her_, he thought, staring at the female warrior who accompanied the Klingon.

The black leather top she was wearing had a plunging neckline that left little to the imagination. And, it was short enough to expose her rippled abdominal muscles. _More of a halter than a tunic_, Kirk thought. The short chain mail vest over the top joined together just under her chest and accentuated what the top covered. She wore silver gauntlets that covered her forearms from wrist to elbow. The right was etched with a rearing unicorn and the left with a dragon.

Her black leather leggings were held together with silver lacings in an open crisscross pattern up the outside of her legs. Daggers were visible at the tops of her silver trimmed black boots.

The silver-feathered mask she wore hid the upper half of her face, but her green eyes sparkled through the narrowed slits. The upswept sides of the mask looked like wings.

_Time to try the famous Kirk charm_, he thought, walking over to greet her. "Looks like you've made quite an entrance, Kelli," Kirk said, saluting Ramsey and Kaphil with his cutlass.

"That was my intention," Ramsey said, with a nod.

"With that costume, I hope you're prepared to handle a lot of attention tonight."

Ramsey patted the hilt of her sword and cocked her head. "I think I can handle most of the trouble this costume is liable to cause."

Kirk noticed the amused twinkle in her eyes and the devil may care grin. It was nice to see Ramsey relaxing a little, this attitude fit her. Now, if he could keep from destroying it.

"Probably true." Kirk glanced at Kaphil and touched Ramsey's elbow lightly. "Can I speak to you for a moment, privately?" he asked.

"Of course. Kaphil, if you'll excuse us?" Ramsey asked.

The Klingon nodded as they stepped away.

"I heard you were going to dress as a Klingon warrior tonight," Kirk said in a loud whisper, as he tried to be heard over the noise of the party without being overheard. "I'm glad you didn't. With the rumors going around right now, that would have only added fuel to the fire."

"You don't have to remind me about those rumors," Ramsey turned to leave.

"I believe I have already apologized," Kirk said, as he watched her walk away.

#

Ramsey watched Kirk for several seconds before turning back to Kaphil. She was still angry over the rumors, and his slightly cavalier attitude just now hadn't helped. Then again, he was under orders from Cartwright to investigate something, which, if true, could be a serious threat to the security of the Federation. _I definitely need to cool off_, she thought. _If Kirk is trying to be fair in his investigation, my temper could be my worst enemy. Enough self-examination; this is suppose to be a party, relax and enjoy it. _

Ramsey walked back to the Ambassador. "I apologize for the interruption," she said.

"I understand the demands on a commander's time can be extensive. If you don't mind, I would like to wander around a bit and observe the costumes. They seem quite imaginative."

"Of course. Enjoy yourself." Ramsey watched the Klingon disappear into the crowd.

As she approached the refreshment table, a tall blonde woman dressed in a prim blue dress and white apron intercepted Ramsey. "Excuse me, but have you seen a rather large white rabbit pass through here?" the woman asked.

"No, Alice, I haven't," Ramsey replied.

"Thank you." Alice gave her a polite curtsy and left.

"I doubt very much that attire is proper for a lady to be wearing in public," Ramsey heard someone with a soft southern drawl say.

She turned to see a gentleman dressed in a black suit and hat, holding a tall drink glass. "Why, I declare, if it isn't Captain Rhett Butler," Ramsey said, matching the accent. "Just as you've never been accused of being a gentleman, I've never been accused of being a lady, Sir."

"Then, since we are both considered to be rogues of one type or another, may I request the honor of this dance? I believe the band is about to play a southern waltz," Rhett said.

"How could I possibly refuse such a charming invitation?" Ramsey took the extended arm and they moved out onto the dance floor just as a slow waltz began playing.

Ramsey batted her eyes and offered her best Southern Belle smile as Rhett kissed her hand when the dance was finished. "Thank you for the dance, Captain Butler," she said.

"My pleasure."

"If Captain Butler here hasn't used up your entire dance card, I would like to have this next dance, Ma'am."

Ramsey looked at the newcomer and grinned. Like the pseudo Rhett Butler, this gentleman was dressed in a black suit, but with a western style hat. His coat was unbuttoned to reveal a black vest and white ruffled shirt. He was also wearing a leather gun belt with an old style six-gun in the holster.

"May I have your name, Sir?" Ramsey asked.

"Brett Maverick, Ma'am. And, you are?"

"Kelli."

"Miss Kelli, it's a pleasure to meet you. If you're agreeable, I would like to have this dance," Maverick said.

"Captain Butler, if you'll excuse me," Ramsey said.

"Of course, Miss Kelli." Rhett reached up, touched the brim of his hat and nodded.

After finishing her dance with Maverick, Ramsey walked back over to the refreshment table and filled a glass with _chech'tluth_, one of the less potent of the Klingon wines available. With a polite nod to the medieval serving wench behind the table, she took the glass and began mingling with the growing crowd in the room.

Ramsey was pleased at the diversity and creativity of the many costumes she saw as she walked around the room. There were many of the costumes she didn't recognize, but here and there she spotted a number of people dressed as famous characters from the literature of various cultures, as well as those dressed in costumes representing the mythologies of many planets. There were also quite a few of the traditional ghosts, witches and other characters associated with Halloween on Earth.

She also observed crewmembers she was certain were part of security dressed as Roman Centurions. Their bronze shin guards and breastplates polished so they gleamed brightly. Later, she spotted another group of security officers, this time dressed in early twentieth century style suits, carrying what look liked Thompson sub-machine guns. _Not a bad idea; makes it easy for them to spot each other if there's trouble. I bet one group is the on duty officers and the other is the off duty._

The swirl of colorful costumes in the room made it difficult to pick out specific people. A woman in a green velvet dress and hat made Ramsey wonder if Rhett knew Scarlet was here as well. From a corner of the room, she heard a screeching that reminded her of a cat in heat. She looked around for the source of the wailing and saw a person dressed in the kilt and tartan of a Scottish Highlander.

In addition to the security officers, there were other groups, probably from the same sections, which had decided to dress in theme costumes.

Ramsey wandered over towards a group of people with blond hair, dressed in long white skirts. _The Feeders of Vaal_, she thought. She recognized the group from reading the Enterprise's logs.

"Commander, I thought it was your idea for everyone in the botany department to dress this way?" Ramsey heard someone say as she approached the group.

"It wasn't my idea. Besides, I told Jenniver, I was coming in this costume," the man in the middle of the group said.

Ramsey studied the gentleman whose costume didn't fit in with the rest. The black mask he wore hid his face so she couldn't be sure of who he was. He was wearing his black uniform pants and boots, a white shirt with billowing sleeves and lace ruffles at the wrists. Over the shirt was a blue and yellow tabard with a gold fleur-de-lis embroidered on it. At his side hung a fancy rapier.

As she made her way past the group, a tall, dark woman with a red and gold mask intercepted Ramsey. She was wearing a red and gold silk dress cut low in the bodice. The skirt stopped a few inches above her ankles. Her feet were bare, except for the belled bracelets around her ankles. "Excuse me, I'm one of the judging officials for the costume contest. If you are one of the officers on the list, could you please annotate it here," she said, handing Ramsey a folded piece of paper and a pencil.

Ramsey looked at the paper, made the appropriate annotation next to her name, and handed the paper back. "I'm Kelli, and you are?" she asked.

"Esmeralda." She gave a musical laugh and danced away into the crowd, her skirts shimmering as they swirled around her.

Ramsey watched as several other gypsies, all laughing and playing musical instruments, joined the dancer. The lively music blended with the other music in the room without any problem. The gypsies gathered a crowd of spectators around them as Esmeralda began a provocative dance.

After several minutes, a gentleman dressed in billowing pants, a belted skirt, knee high boots and a large fur hat joined Esmeralda. The music changed to a traditional Russian tune and the group began clapping their hands and stomping their feet in time with the music as the Russian man dropped to a squatting position. He held his arms crossed in front of him and began kicking his feet out in time to the music.

Ramsey wandered back to the refreshment table and picked up another glass of the _chech'tluth_. She felt a light tap on her right shoulder and turned to see Kirk smiling at her.

"May I request the honor of this dance?" He bowed, holding his plumed hat in one hand and pushing the cutlass out of the way with the other. Then with a boyish grin he placed the hat back on his head, lifted the patch over his left eye and winked.

"Certainly, Captain." She set her untouched glass down and took the offered arm.

Ramsey found herself thinking about Kirk's reputation as a ladies' man while they swept around the floor together. There was no doubting he was handsome and charming. Had they met under different circumstances, she might have found herself attracted to him.

_:Beloved_. The soft mind voice of Ambassador Sarek's aide interrupted her thoughts, and she glanced around the room over Kirk's shoulder.

The violet-eyed Vulcan was standing by the refreshment table watching her and Kirk. He was dressed in a full suit of armor, a long sword sheathed at his side. The only thing missing from the costume was a helmet.

_:Are you to be my knight in shining armor, tonight?_ Ramsey felt the blush that came to her cheeks at his sly look and was glad the feathered mask hid her reaction.

At the end of the dance, Ambassador Kaphil interrupted them. "May I have this dance with Lady K'Lyssia?" he asked with a slight bow.

"Of course, Ambassador. Kelli, it's been a pleasure." Kirk nodded, then backed away.

_What in the name of the Fek'lhr, does he think he's doing, using my Klingon name?_ Ramsey felt herself tightly gripping the hilt of her sword as she stared at Kaphil. The Ambassador's blunt reminder of what she had been hiding from Starfleet all these years chased away her relaxed feelings. Ramsey forced a thin smile to her face as the next dance started.

After the dance was finished, Ramsey and Kaphil walked over to the refreshment table. "Lady Kelli, is that _chech'tluth_?" Kaphil indicated the glass she picked up.

"It is. There is also _warnog_ and blood wine available if would prefer one of those."

"_chech'tluth_ is fine. With all that is happening this night, I prefer a less potent drink and a clear head," Kaphil said. While he sipped at his drink, the Klingon looked at the crowd assembled in the room. "The more I learn of the Federation, the more I realize any peace between us will be the peace of the hawk."

"Excuse me for intruding, Ambassador Kaphil," a voice said.

Ramsey turned to see one of the Vulcans standing next to them. He was dressed in black pants, with a long belted, sleeveless silver tunic. On his head was a silver helmet. She took note of the long dagger and _ahn-woon_ at his sides. "Good evening, Ambassador Sarek. I must confess; I find your choice of costume surprising," she said.

"I wear it as a reminder of what Vulcan once was," Sarek said. "Considering the nature of the negotiations we will be entering, it is important we remember that the past shapes the future. I wear it also to honor the military traditions of your other guests. However, we digress. I wished to inquire about Ambassador Kaphil's statement about the peace of the hawk."

Kaphil nodded then spoke. "We Klingons believe there are two types of peace: The peace of the hawk and the peace of the dove. Hawks recognize the strengths of both sides and they respect each other for these strengths. They acknowledge the rights and territories of each other. The peace of the dove comes when one party recognizes the superiority of the other and surrenders to that fact.

"There are many who would see the Empire itself destroyed before we ever negotiated a treaty with a government which refused to talk to us from a position of equal strength. I believe the Federation and the Romulans will treat us as hawks."

"From that description, Ambassador Kaphil, I take it you consider the Organian treaty to be the peace of doves." A figure dressed in a brightly colored, feathered bird costume stood just behind Sarek. The eyes, pointed ears and lower half of the face were all that was visible of the person wearing the elaborate costume.

Ramsey noticed the cold scrutiny in the golden eyes and nodded. "Ambassador Turnel, I believe," she said.

The bird figure nodded.

"No!" Kaphil said. "Klingons do not surrender to any force. While the Organians may have superior powers and abilities, we did not surrender to them."

"My apologies," Turnel said, with a slight nod.

Ramsey saw the anger etched on Kaphil's face and decided to turn the conversation in a safer direction. "Ambassador Turnel, may I ask what your costume represents?"

"It represents the rebirth of our culture. The concept would translate into a story similar to your legend of the Phoenix."

"The birds you paint on your ships also represent this rebirth?" Ramsey asked.

"They do. The story of the Phoenix is one that is found throughout the known universe. After the _Time of the Awakening_ on Vulcan, our ancestors were forced to leave and find a new home. They arrived on the planet you call Romulus, and again were able to follow the warrior paths. In essence, it was a rebirth from a loss. The legend of the Phoenix was known, even then, on Vulcan, and our ancestors chose to adopt it as our symbol."

"When looked at in that way, it does seem a logical choice," Sarek said.

A loud voice from the far side of the room interrupted anything further the Vulcan Ambassador might have said. "You bastard! How dare you wear that here?"

Ramsey glanced around quickly and ran in the direction of the voice, her cloak billowing out behind her. She was joined by two of the security officers dressed as centurions and another person. The burly, redheaded gentleman was dressed in ragged jeans and a tattered shirt. His pants were held up by a piece of twine and a cane-fishing pole was in his hand. The only thing out of place was the phaser attached to the twine belt.

"What's the problem here?" Ramsey demanded, as she pushed her way through the crowd. In the center of the group was one of the Klingons, wearing a Starfleet uniform along with his gold sash, and a tall blond gentleman dressed in furs.

"He's the problem." The blond crewman pointed to the Klingon.

"The problem is what, exactly?" Ramsey felt reasonably sure she knew, but wanted to hear it out loud.

"It should be obvious." The crewman's speech was slurred.

"The only thing obvious to me, crewman, is that you are drunk. Please explain what you're talking about."

"He's wearing a Starfleet uniform."

"Is that all this is about? This is a costume party after all." Ramsey felt her temper rising, but managed to keep her voice calm.

"But, he's a Klingon, and he's wearing a Starfleet uniform."

"You've already mentioned that. If you can't conduct yourself in a professional and diplomatic manner, you are excused from this function," Ramsey said.

"Damn Klingons. It's bad enough they're here as guests, but when one is acting like she's a Starfleet officer in order to spy on the Federation, it's too much." The crewman pulled a knife from his belt and faced Ramsey.

"Crewman Sullivan, you are drunk and at this point not responsible for your actions. If you continue in this behavior you will regret it." Ramsey assumed a defensive stance.

Sullivan looked at her and at the crowd, then took a couple of steps toward her. Ramsey's gauntlets flashed as she struck both sides of the crewman's wrist with the outside edge of her hands. The blow caused the weapon to drop out of his grasp. Sullivan gave her another glare, then turned and left.

"You!" Ramsey turned to the security officer who was assigned to the Klingon. "Part of your job is to prevent problems like this. If you couldn't prevent it, then you should have broken it up before it got this far." Ramsey nodded to the other security officers, who took control of the situation and dispersed the crowd.


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

.

.

"Your attention please." A tall man dressed as a scarecrow stood on a platform in one corner of the room. "Your attention please. It is time for the unmasking. While everyone is welcome to stay for several more hours, this marks the official end of the party. For those of you interested, there will be a poker tournament hosted by Doc Holiday, Brett Maverick and Idiria of Centauri Prime. Whether you wish to participate or not, everyone is invited to stay and watch. The shuttle deck will be open until Alpha shift.

"Before the unmasking, Esmeralda and her assistants have finished collecting and tallying the results of the costume contest. I believe we are ready to announce the winner. If Commodore Ramsey will join me up here, we'll proceed. Commodore if you would."

Ramsey smiled as the scarecrow assisted her up onto the platform. She nodded as he handed her a piece of paper. "Unfortunately, nobody got all the officers correct," she said. "In fact, there was only one everyone did manage to get right—Commander Scott.

"Our winner with only one incorrect guess is Ensign Daren. Congratulations Ensign." Ramsey handed a trophy and small medallion to the dark-haired ensign who came up to the platform. Daren was one of a small number of people in the room not wearing a costume.

"Now, for those wondering, we will let you in on the secrets. As I call out the names and costumes, I would like each officer to come up so everyone can see them. We'll start with Nurse Christine Chapel, who spent the majority of the evening looking for a large white rabbit. Did you ever find him, Alice?" Ramsey asked.

"Someone found him for me," Chapel said, coming up to the platform. She was carrying a white rabbit, which had been dressed in a plaid waistcoat, with a large pocket watch on a chain around his neck.

"That's one. Next, we have Ensign Pavel Chekov, who has spent most of the evening hanging out with some gypsies. The ensign has been entertaining various groups with his dancing skills and is wearing a traditional Cossack outfit," Ramsey said.

"Just who you calling a Cossack, Cossack? I am Czar Peter the Great," Chekov said.

"My apologies, Your Highness," Ramsey said, offering Chekov a bow. "You know, it's a little hard to believe anyone missed him."

"Our next officer is Lieutenant Commander Hikaru Sulu. Commander Sulu is around here somewhere defending Queen and country as the Musketeer D'Artagnon. Like many of you, I thought he was the Samurai warrior. Turns out the Samurai is Bren'nil, a member of the Klingon Ambassador's party."

"Long live the Queen," Sulu cried, as he swung down onto the platform, holding one of the banners with one hand and waving his rapier with the other.

"Next, would be the lovely Lieutenant Commander Nyota Uhura who has been dancing around the room in a swirl of red silk as the gypsy Esmeralda," Ramsey said.

A flash of red smoke appeared next to Ramsey, and Uhura stepped out of it. "If I remember the story correctly, she was condemned for being a witch. Not taking up the black arts are you, Commander? No, of course not." Ramsey laughed at the scowl Uhura gave her.

"Let's see, who's next? How about the three gentlemen who have been playing various kinds of scoundrels tonight? Captain James Kirk, Doctor Leonard McCoy and Lieutenant Commander Andrew Moore have been trying to steal ladies' hearts and maybe a few other items as a pirate, Rhett Butler and the legendary western gambler Brett Maverick, respectively. A word to those who are thinking about joining the poker game after the party breaks up. That's more than a costume for Commander Moore. Speaking from personal experience, he can live up to the role.

"Our ever vigilant Security Chief Kerien Hilte has been trying to play hooky most of the evening as Huckleberry Finn. Of course, everyone knows the Scottish Highlander who has been torturing a cat; sorry I mean a set of bagpipes periodically throughout the evening is none other than Lieutenant Commander Montgomery Scott. Mister Scott, I don't think you need to torture us...uh, them again," Ramsey said, seeing the engineer lift the mouthpiece to his lips.

"As most of you have figured out by now, this Amazon warrior is your captain." Ramsey reached up and untied her mask.

"Lastly, the one officer everyone missed. Commander Willard Decker: He's the white rat who greeted you at the door. It seems our new First Officer is a bit of a twentieth-century classic horror fan. Since it is now the magical hour of midnight, if you are still wearing your mask please remove it. I hope everyone has enjoyed this get together. Just a reminder to those who stay for the poker tournament or other activities: There will be no excuses accepted for reporting late to your duty shifts." Ramsey raised her arms over her head and crossed the gauntlets in a salute. "Good night." she jumped off the platform.

Ramsey glanced around the room and saw Kaphil talking to the aide whose costume had caused the disturbance earlier. She went to join them. "My apologies for what occurred earlier," she said.

"No need to apologize," Kaphil said. "Your crewman's behavior was understandable. It will take time if our peoples are to overcome the hatred and distrust that is between us. As I said, we have a long history of mutual misunderstandings dating back to the first contacts between the Empire and the Federation. Those misunderstandings have endured, and our people often find themselves on the brink of war as a result."

Kaphil waved his aide off and smiled at Ramsey. "Commodore, I haven't had a tour of this fine ship yet. Is it permitted?"

"Of course. Allow me to show you the Enterprise." Ramsey gestured to the door and they left the area.


	17. Chapter 17

**_CHAPTER SEVENTEEN_**

.

.

As she and Kaphil walked back to her cabin, after the tour, Ramsey realized how much this chance to command the Enterprise actually meant to her. The Excalibur, her first posting and first command, would always have a special place in her heart. For her, it would always be home. Despite how she felt about the Excalibur, she knew the Enterprise deserved her designation as the Federation flagship. Regardless of the reasons why; regardless of what would happen during this assignment, she was proud to have been given the chance to command the ship and crew considered to be the finest in the fleet.

Ramsey stopped in front of her door and turned to face the Klingon Ambassador. "Ambassador Kaphil, I hope you enjoyed yourself this evening," she said.

"It has been a most entertaining and interesting evening." Kaphil took her hand and kissed it. "Good night, Lady K'Lyssia," Kaphil said, stepping back with a graceful bow.

Ramsey felt her smile tighten. "Good night, Ambassador," she said, turning towards her door.

Ramsey reached for the silver cloak clasp as she entered her quarters. "Lights," she said, as the door closed behind her. A sudden wave of dizziness washed over her as the lights came on.

"I know I didn't drink that much," she said, letting the cloak drop to the floor. Ramsey glanced at the back of her hand and noticed a small spot of blood. "By Kahless...Kaphil, you..._petaQ_." She fought through another wave of dizziness to reach her intercom. "Security alert. Security teams...." The rest of the order ended in a strangled cry.

Ramsey fought off the impulse to grab the wire around her throat and forced herself to remain calm and not struggle. When she felt her assailant's grip relax slightly, she reached back and grabbed his hands. She dug her thumbnails into the sensitive area on the back of his hands and felt the pressure on her throat vanish. She quickly released her hold on her attacker's hands then slammed both of her elbows into his ribs. Ramsey gasped for breath as her attacker stepped back.

"Lights off," Ramsey ordered, as she removed the wire from around her throat. This was her cabin; her familiarity with it should give her an advantage in the dark. She pulled the dagger from her right boot then dove across her bunk. Ramsey crouched silently on the floor listening carefully for any indication of where her opponent might be.

A slight brush of air told Ramsey someone was moving in front of her. Carefully, she inched forward until her fingertips touched what felt like a boot. She slowly eased her hand up the boot, until it came to the person's knee. Quickly, she stabbed her dagger into the back of the knee then sprang to her feet as he fell to the floor. Ramsey stepped forward, reached down and grabbed the back of her assailant's shirt pulling him up. Her training took over as she brought her dagger around in front of her opponent and cut his throat.

Ramsey took a step back and felt a sharp pain in her left side, just below the edge of her mail vest. She closed her eyes tightly to protect them and ordered the cabin lights back on at maximum intensity.

Her new attacker cursed, and Ramsey felt a tearing in her side as the blade was jerked out. "Lights off," she ordered.

Ramsey opened her eyes, took a step back and cursed as she stumbled over the body of the earlier assailant. She fought to regain her balance as a new wave of dizziness hit her. Ramsey fell forward to find herself caught in a pair of strong arms.

"Sleep well, K'Lyssia, daughter of Raynia. May Kahless receive you in _Sto-Vo-Kor_." Ramsey heard her attacker say as she felt a knife slide into her chest.

_Sto-Vo-Kor_, she thought. A picture flashed in her mind of her _bat'leth_ and the stain of dishonor upon it. The seal on the blade began to bleed and she heard a roaring that sounded like the cries of thousands of Klingons. The image faded and the last thing she remembered as the blackness claimed her was the alert signal finally going off in her cabin.

#

Commander Hilte jumped up from the table as the alert signal went off, scattering his cards.

"Commander," a slightly out of breath centurion said. "We received an unidentified security alert two minutes ago. The computer identified it as coming from Commodore Ramsey's quarters. A team is en route."

"Alert all security personnel and get deck five sealed off. I don't want so much as a tribble leaving that area without my knowing about it. Get a medical team to Commodore Ramsey's quarters right away. Move!" As Hilte left the hanger deck, Kirk and McCoy joined him.

"What's going on?" Kirk asked as they ran down the corridor.

"Not sure, Captain. We received a security alert from Commodore Ramsey's quarters," Hilte said as they entered the turbo-lift. "Deck five," he said.

"There is a security lock in place. Access to deck five is restricted," the computer said.

"Security Chief's override alpha-omega-zero-zero-five-four-eight-five, voice print identification Lieutenant Commander Kerien Hilte."

"Override acknowledged." The turbo-lift started moving.

#

"My god," Kirk said, as they entered the room. Ramsey was lying in a pool of blood next to a Klingon dressed in a Starfleet uniform.

Kirk watched McCoy as he knelt by the Klingon briefly with his medical scanner. "He's dead, Jim," McCoy said. The doctor turned the scanner towards Ramsey and grimaced at the readings. "I need her in Sickbay, now. She's still alive, but barely." McCoy motioned to the medical technicians who were entering the room. They placed Ramsey on the anti-grav stretcher and hurried down the corridor.

"I'll stop by Sickbay later," Kirk said, as McCoy followed the medical team out of the room.

Kirk turned to Hilte. "Looks like your suspicion that Commodore Ramsey was Kaphil's target was correct after all," he said.

"So it would appear. If nothing else, at least one Klingon was involved in this," Hilte said. "Ensign Brady, find the Klingon Ambassador and escort him here." Hilte knelt down and began examining the body of the Klingon.

Several seconds later, the Klingon Ambassador stormed into the room followed by Ensign Brady.

"This is getting to be an annoying habit for you, Commander. I demand to know why I was ordered to come here!" Kaphil said.

"Mister Ambassador, would you step over here—please," Hilte said without looking up.

"I do not appreciate your tone, Commander." Kaphil's back stiffened. "I am the official representative of the Klingon Empire. You do not order me around!"

Hilte stood up and turned toward Kaphil. Kirk felt himself tensing at the friction between them.

"I believe this was one of your aides," Hilte said, indicating the body.

Kaphil glanced at the body. "Yes, that was Koreth. What has happened?"

"Ambassador, do you know of any reason he would want to kill Commodore Ramsey?" Kirk asked, stepping forward.

"What are you talking about, Kirk? Has something happened to Ramsey?" Kaphil said.

"She was apparently assaulted by Koreth and probably others," Hilte said.

"Commander," Kirk whispered harshly, giving the security chief a stern look.

"Was she badly injured?" Kaphil asked.

"Doctor McCoy hasn't updated us as yet, but he was very concerned when she was taken to Sickbay. Again, do you know of any reason why Koreth would want to kill her?" Hilte demanded.

"I do not know of any specific reason, however, there could be many." Kaphil said.

Despite Hilte's belligerent tone, Kirk noticed Kaphil kept his voice and demeanor calm and it bothered him.

"Koreth's family is large and he has many brothers who serve on ships along the neutral zone. Perhaps he blames her for the death of one of them. I can see from the evidence here; Koreth is the guilty party. I will not challenge any claims you make regarding that. Please give my wishes to the Commodore for her swift recovery." Kaphil turned to leave.

"Ambassador, where have you been since leaving the party? I understand you left with the Commodore," Hilte asked.

"What are you trying to imply, Commander? That I had something to do with this?" Kaphil waved his arm about the room. "I will not stand here and be insulted by you," he said, stepping toward the door.

"Ambassador Kaphil," Kirk said before the door opened. "What would you like us to do with the body?"

"It is nothing more than an empty shell. Dispose of it as you see fit," Kaphil said, then left the room.

"That went better than I expected," Hilte said, as the door closed.

"I doubt it's over. I'll be in Sickbay, Commander. This matter," Kirk gestured to the body, "I leave in your hands."

"Yes, Captain." Hilte said. "Ensign Brady, see the body is taken to Sickbay. Ensign Park, I want a complete tricorder scan of these quarters. The rest of you meet me outside the Klingon Ambassador's quarters in ten minutes. I want to check them."

"Ten minutes, Sir?" one of the officers asked.

"I'm going to change into a uniform first," Hilte said, gesturing to his costume. "It might help keep things more on the official level."

"Commander, be careful," Kirk said, then left the room.

#

Kirk was sitting at McCoy's desk when the doctor came into the office. "How is she, Bones?" he asked.

"Stable for now. It's going to be touch and go for a while. She lost a lot of blood, and because of her mixed heritage, we didn't have the proper match in storage. I used a variation of the Rigellian drug I used on Spock for his father's operation."

"I thought that only worked with copper based blood systems," Kirk said, getting up to let McCoy sit down.

"I've been working on modifying it," McCoy said, dropping into the chair.

"How bad were her injuries?"

"There was a deep cut across her larynx. Probably caused by a garrote. Luckily, it missed the jugular and the carotid. The knife in her chest damaged the aorta, and there was another knife wound in her side, which punctured the left lung. Everything considered she's lucky to alive. Another few minutes, and she wouldn't have been." McCoy let his shoulders sag.

"I've place her in one of the security wards, under restraint. I don't need her doing anything that might jeopardize all my work in patching her up," McCoy said.

"Is she awake yet?"

"No, and before you ask, I will not wake her up at this time. She needs to come around on her on."

"Call me when she does. I need to talk to her as soon as possible," Kirk said, heading for the door.

Kirk stopped as the door opened and turned back around. "Bones, make sure you get some rest too."

"Rest. Yeah, right." Kirk heard McCoy's sarcastic retort as the door closed.


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN

.

.

"Good morning, Commander," Kirk said, as he entered the Security Chief's office. "You wanted to see me?"

Hilte jumped slightly, and Kirk realized he had been asleep at his desk. Kirk smiled to himself as Hilte regained his normal rigid bearing. _Judging by his appearance, he's probably been here all night_, Kirk thought, taking in the dark circles under Hilte's eyes and his unruly hair.

"Good morning, Captain," Hilte said, combing his fingers through his hair to smooth it. "Sorry, Sir. It's been a long night." Hilte removed a tape from the computer slot and tossed it on the desk.

"What's this?" Kirk asked, picking up the tape as he sat down.

"A computer tape I found in Koreth's belongings. It took me all night, but I finally managed to access it. It contains a set of orders assigning Koreth to kill K'Lyssia of House Lynsia. According to the biographical data on K'Lyssia, she was sent here thirty years ago as a plant. Her mission was to evaluate and report on Federation defenses."

"Then why send an assassin after her? That kind of information is constantly changing. It makes more sense to leave an established agent in place," Kirk said, setting the tape back down.

"Unknown. The biographical data was somewhat sketchy and seemed more designed to let Koreth know about her training and skills."

"K'Lyssia of House Lynsia," Kirk said softly.

"Sir?"

"That was the name Kaphil told me Commodore Ramsey was known by within the Empire," Kirk said.

Hilte picked up the tape and put it in the computer slot. A picture appeared on the viewer of a young girl with black hair and shining green eyes. "I'd say she could pass as a younger version of the Commodore. Wouldn't you agree, Sir?"

"I would." Kirk stared at the picture on the screen. Again, he found his gaze drawn to the brilliant green eyes. The defiance and playfulness was there, but not the defensiveness he had seen so much of. "Commander, did the information give any indication of age?" he asked.

"Date of birth only, which by the standard calendar would be May twenty-sixth, twenty-two thirty-three," Hilte said.

"That would be thirty-six years ago. If this K'Lyssia has been here for thirty years that would make her six years old when she arrived. Commodore Ramsey's age was estimated at twelve standard years when she was found. Six years, particularly at that age, seems a large amount to be off. I can't imagine Starfleet Medical being off that much."

"I would recommend checking with Doctor McCoy for a current age estimate, Sir."

"I'll do that." Kirk started to stand up as the intercom beeped.

"Bridge to Captain Kirk." Uhura's voice came over the speaker.

Kirk reached for the switch on Hilte's desk. "Kirk here."

"Captain, we're receiving a transmission from Admiral Cartwright," Uhura said.

"Patch it through to Commander Hilte's office."

"Aye Sir."

"I should have warned you, Sir," Hilte said, with a sheepish grin. "The Klingon Ambassador wasn't very happy with my request to check Koreth's belongings and their quarters last night. Since I had a full security detail backing me up, he only managed a few threats and curses."

Kirk nodded, then turned his attention to the viewer as the screen flickered to life. "Good morning, Admiral. What can I do for you?" he asked.

"Captain, the harassment of the Klingon Ambassador by Enterprise's security personnel will stop immediately. Starfleet has received an official complaint from the Federation Council on behalf of the Klingon Empire," Cartwright said.

Kirk sat up a little straighter in his chair. "Sir, we have reason to believe Ambassador Kaphil was involved in an assault on Commodore Ramsey last night. She is currently in critical condition."

"I know about Ramsey. The information was included in the complaint. It also said one of the Ambassador's aides was found in Ramsey's quarters—dead. After doing some research, it has been determined two of Koreth's brothers served on board the Klingon Cruiser Avenger, which was destroyed by the Excalibur, while under Ramsey's command. Klingon authorities are satisfied Koreth was responsible for the attack on Ramsey and so am I. Your investigation ends there. This mission is too important for you to jeopardize with your grandstanding. Do I make myself clear, _Captain_?"

"Yes, Sir." Kirk said, trying to keep a sarcastic tone out of his voice.

"Good." The transmission cut off abruptly.

"Damn it!" Hilte said suddenly. "I don't believe Koreth was acting alone. Based on the Commodore's earlier suspicions, I still feel Kaphil is involved."

"Continue with your investigation, but do it discreetly," Kirk said.

"Yes, Sir. By the way, I've asked Doctor McCoy to confine the Commodore to Sickbay until we reach Khitomer. When we arrive at the conference, I'll be turning everything over to the SSD agent in charge. They can deal with this mess."

Kirk stared at the security chief. With what he knew about the relationship between Starfleet Security and the Special Security Division, and what he had observed of Kerien Hilte since his arrival on the Enterprise, he understood what it was costing the security officer to admit he needed SSD's help with an investigation.

"We could ask Sarek to help," Kirk said. "With a mind meld we could have our answers."

"Captain, have you ever asked a Vulcan, other than Commander Spock, to do that?" Hilte asked.

"No."

"Vulcans are very reluctant to perform mind melds on others, even if they're willing. They view forced mind melds as a crime worse than rape. It would take extreme circumstances to convince Ambassador Sarek to meld with the Commodore."

"Perhaps. It's still an idea, though." Kirk said. "I'm on my way to Sickbay to check on the Commodore, care to join me?"

"Yes, thank you."

#

"Morning, Bones."

McCoy looked up from the report he was reading to see Kirk and Hilte entering the office. "Morning, Jim, Kerien. Have a seat." He gestured to the two chairs in front of his desk. "What can I do for you?"

"The other day you where telling me about the Commodore's psychological profile. Based on your evaluation, how would you expect her to react to the rumors or to Cartwright's accusation?"

"Hard to say, really. Kelli Ramsey has a very volatile temper, comes from her Klingon heritage. However, she is a Starfleet officer and Starfleet doesn't give its officers that kind of avenue to handle problems. She's definitely not the type to talk about her problems. If you want to know how she's handling this, I suggest you check her cabin. I'd be willing to bet there's damage to it. Similar to the damage in your quarters, I would reckon." McCoy grinned at Kirk.

"I'll check on it. Now, tell me why." Kirk said.

"Because she feels trapped. Her Klingon nature is screaming for her to act, but she's trapped by regulations. She has to vent her anger and frustration somehow. I doubt Starfleet would look kindly on her venting it on you or Cartwright," McCoy said.

"Doctor McCoy, we all know about Commodore Ramsey's temper. Can you explain how she managed to make rank at all? Someone as volatile as she is should never have risen to command of a starship," Hilte said.

"Believe it or not, she can normally control her temper. Read her file. You'll see there have been very few instances where she has lost control of herself. Yes, she has a tendency to speak her mind. When she does, she doesn't give a damn about rank or formalities. She's been able to get away with it because in nine out of ten instances she's right. Another reason she's been able to get away with it is Commodore, now Admiral Nogura was her mentor at the Academy. Despite those two reasons, I'm sure she has had avenues to vent her anger in the past. Given the circumstances of this assignment, she has to feel there's no one here she can trust. That's going to create added stress. Was there anything else? I do have a patient to look after," McCoy said, watching Kirk closely.

"How about an estimate on her age," Kirk asked, as he and Hilte stood up.

"Around forty standard years."

"Thanks, Bones," Kirk said, turning to leave.

"Jim, wait a minute. I want to talk to you," McCoy said.

"I'll catch up with you in a few minutes, Commander."

"I'll wait outside. When you finish here, I think it would be a good idea to talk to Commander Moore. He served with Commodore Ramsey for a number of years on the Excalibur. Maybe he can tell us how he thinks she would handle this situation," Hilte said.

"Good idea." Kirk turned back to face McCoy after Hilte left. "What's up? I thought you had a patient to look after?"

"Who says I'm not? Look, Jim, I may not be an expert on Kelli Ramsey, but I think I understand a certain James T. Kirk pretty well."

"Meaning what?" Kirk demanded.

"Meaning, I know how giving up the Enterprise is affecting you. I'm worried you're not being completely fair in your investigation." McCoy watched Kirk carefully. He wasn't going to let himself be bullied.

"Bones?" There was a dangerous tone to Kirk's voice.

"Watching you the past few days, I've seen you realize just what it is you're giving up and I'm worried," McCoy said, stepping around his desk.

"If you think I would ruin another officer's career just to further my personal ambition, then you don't know me very well, Doctor." Kirk turned back toward the door.

"Jim, I'm just asking you to be careful with your investigation. You're dealing with a lot more than one ruined career. You're dealing with another person's life."

Kirk spun around suddenly. "I know exactly what I'm dealing with. Not only am I dealing with another officer's career, I'm also dealing with something that could very well affect the safety and security of the entire Federation. Think about that, Doctor!"

"I have, believe me, I have. Something else I want you to think about. If Cartwright promised to return command of the Enterprise to you, he was only trying to manipulate you. Remember Admiral Nogura is the one who signed your orders. He's the only one who can change them, not Cartwright."

"You've made your point. I'll keep it in mind."

"That's all I ask, Jim." McCoy frowned as the doors to Sickbay closed behind his friend.

#

"Commander Moore, may we have a word with you," Kirk asked, as he and Hilte entered the security ready room. Moore was sitting with four security officers, playing cards.

"Of course, Captain." Moore folded his hand before standing. "Okay, I know how much is in that pile there. I expect it to all be there when I get back."

"Sure thing, Commander. No problem," the other players said together.

The three of them walked down the corridor to Commander Hilte's office. As they entered, Hilte nodded to the duty officer who left the room immediately.

"How can I help you, gentlemen?" Moore asked.

"Commander Moore, I'm sure you're aware of the rumors circulating on this ship," Hilte said, as they sat down.

"You mean about Commodore Ramsey being a Klingon agent, right?" Moore's back stiffened and he glared at Hilte. "If you're hoping I can provide information to collaborate those rumors we can end this conversation right here."

"Commander, all we're looking for right now is information. Nothing more," Kirk snapped.

"Sorry, Captain. But, from what I've seen on this ship so far, too many people are ready to believe those rumors and are jumping to conclusions about the Commodore. I don't mind telling you or anyone else who'll listen; Kelli Ramsey is one of the finest officers I have ever served with, and I do not, for one second, believe those rumors."

"It is not a rumor that I have been ordered to investigate the Commodore. Nor is it a rumor that Admiral Cartwright suspects her of being a Klingon agent. Those are facts and they are the facts I have to deal with."

"I understand your position, Captain. You've been given orders and have to follow them. I just find it hard to believe Admiral Cartwright has managed to get official sanction for what he's trying to pull," Moore said.

"What do you mean by that statement, Commander?" Kirk snapped.

"Captain, you've managed to get yourself caught in the middle of a personal argument between Kelli and Cartwright. An argument stemming from an incident which occurred over two years ago, along with Cartwright's prejudice against Klingons," Moore said.

"Why would Admiral Cartwright want to deliberately destroy Commodore Ramsey's career by making these allegations, if he didn't really have reason to suspect her of being an agent?" Kirk asked.

"That's a question you should be asking her, Sir."

"I'm not asking the Commodore, I'm asking you!"

Moore stared at Kirk for several seconds. The Commander then took a deep breath and looked up at the ceiling before speaking. "The problems between Kelli and Cartwright officially began when he visited the Excalibur to present her with the Legion of Merit. He was on the bridge when our long-range sensors picked up a disabled Klingon freighter in the Neutral Zone. Scans showed serious damage to her matter/antimatter containment system. Kelli ordered us to intercept and begin rescue operations. Cartwright countermanded her, saying as a Starfleet vessel we couldn't enter the Neutral Zone without risking a war. He threatened to relieve her if she continued to pursue the matter. There were no Klingon ships in the area to assist the freighter and she was destroyed.

"Kelli contacted the Klingon High Command and informed them of the ship's destruction. She told them we had arrived too late to offer assistance, asked what the cargo was and offered Federation support if it was critically needed supplies. Cartwright started to protest, but Kelli ignored him. We were told the freighter had been carrying refugees from one of the Klingon colonies near the Romulan border, and no assistance was required.

"After the channel was closed, Kelli lost her temper. She accused Cartwright of finishing what the Romulans started and murdering the Klingon colonists."

Moore paused for a moment. Kirk waited as the Science Officer collected his thoughts.

"I can still remember the exact words he said to her then. 'It's not like they were Federation citizens, Captain Ramsey. They were only Klingons,' he said. I don't think I've ever seen Kelli as angry as she was at that moment. She lost complete control of her temper and slugged Cartwright, knocking him back across the bridge railing. She ordered him off the bridge and had a security escort assigned to him at all times until he left the Excalibur.

"Cartwright later tried to have Kelli court-martialed, but no evidence could be found to support his claim."

"How can that be? The ship's recorder log would have shown what happened," Hilte protested.

"Not if it had been altered. Correct, Commander?" Kirk asked. _I wonder how Ben and Jamie are doing,_ he thought.

"Correct, Captain. The log showed Cartwright stumbled and fell over the bridge railing on his own. The entire bridge crew backed up that testimony then, and those of us left will do so today if necessary." The defiance was back in Moore's voice.

"What happened with the court-martial?" Kirk asked. He did not intend to test Commander Moore's statement about the Excalibur's crew. He knew how he felt on those rare occasions someone tried to countermand his orders.

"It was dismissed. Cartwright even received a formal reprimand for interfering with a rescue mission," Moore said.

"You said 'officially began.' That implies there were other reasons for their problems," Kirk said.

"Kelli's mixed blood is the primary one. Cartwright has never made a secret about his feelings towards Klingons, but he was willing to accept her as a Starfleet officer until the incident on the Excalibur. I guess having her stand up to him then losing to her over the matter was more than he could take. Irrational as it may seem, Kelli has become a target for his prejudice. He was even the one who arranged to have her transferred to Starfleet Headquarters. First, he tried to have her court-martialed then he took her command away from her. Now, he's accusing her of being a Klingon agent. It's too bad she didn't throw him out one of the airlocks like she threatened to do. Will that be all, Sir?"

"One other thing. Most of Starfleet has heard about Commodore Ramsey's temper. I was wondering how she normally would deal with a situation like this one?" Kirk asked.

"You mean other than challenging Cartwright or even you to a fight," Moore said with a laugh.

"Yes, Commander."

"She likes to break things. Her preferred method of stress relief is to practice with the _bat'leth_. If that doesn't help, she has a collection of porcelain globes she breaks. She's always said it was better than breaking someone," Moore said.

"I imagine that's true. Thank you for your time, Commander," Kirk said, thinking about the broken glass he had stepped on in the Commodore's quarters after the meeting with Cartwright.

"Yes, Sir. Oh—something else you may want to know. Admiral Nogura doesn't trust Cartwright. He was pretty upset when Cartwright called in so many favors to have you assigned here." Moore turned and left the room before Kirk could ask about his last statement.

"Well, looks like we may have a motive as to why Admiral Cartwright might want to set Commodore Ramsey up. With a little more digging, we might be able to solve this mystery. Right now, though, I need to get some rest. If you'll excuse me, Sir," Hilte said.

"Of course, Commander. I'll check with you later." Kirk turned and left the office.


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER NINETEEN

.

.

"How's she doing today?" Kirk asked, as McCoy came into the medical office. "Hilte told me about the problems last night."

"She's doing fine." McCoy dropped several computer tapes on his desk. "In fact, if it weren't for Kerien's request to keep her confined to Sickbay, I would consider releasing her."

"Doing that well?" Kirk felt his eyebrows rise as he watched McCoy sit down.

McCoy nodded briefly as he sorted through the computer tapes. "Jim, Klingons must have amazing recuperative powers. After only a couple of days, her injuries have almost healed. All she needs now is rest."

"In that case you're better off keeping her confined to Sickbay. Starship captains and medical rest usually don't go together, particularly on the Enterprise."

"You're the one telling me this? Here I am Chief Medical Officer to one of the most reckless and least likely to follow medical orders, pain in the neck captains in Starfleet. I think I already know it." Despite his frown, McCoy's blue eyes sparkled with amusement.

"What exactly happened last night? Hilte didn't give me too many details. Said it was a minor altercation, and I should check with you," Kirk said.

"Not really sure. It could have been a nightmare. The Commodore was sleeping when I checked on her. About ten minutes after I left the room, Lieutenant Gehrett called for assistance. Apparently, the Commodore started yelling in Klingon and fighting the restraints. By the time Nurse Chapel and I got into the room she had pulled the restraints free and attacked Gehrett."

"Is he okay?" Kirk asked.

"He's fine, just a couple of bruises. He did a good job of controlling the Commodore and preventing the situation from escalating. You know, when Kerien originally asked me to keep the Commodore confined to Sickbay, he didn't say anything about having one of his officers underfoot," McCoy said, with a scowl.

"Came in useful last night, didn't it?" Kirk said, smiling.

"Wipe that smug grin off your face, Jim. I'll admit having Gehrett around last night did come in useful. And, he has been good at staying out of the way. But, I still think Kerien should have told me about assigning him here, before doing it."

"You're right, he should have. I'll mention it. Now, back to last night."

"It was the damnedest thing. One minute the Commodore was fighting, the next, she was out cold. Neurological scans didn't give me any reasons for either the violence or the sudden black out." McCoy shook his head slightly. "Like I said, my guess would be it was a nightmare. She's been fighting to control her anger since she found out about your investigation, her subconscious needed an outlet and it gave her one."

"Is Gehrett underfoot at this time?" Kirk asked.

"Yeah. I'll get him." McCoy got up and left the office.

#

Kirk was pacing the office when McCoy returned with a tall, dark-haired security officer. "Lieutenant, Doctor McCoy was telling me about the incident last night. I'd like to hear your perspective on it also." Kirk said, turning to face them.

"Yes, Sir. Doctor McCoy had been in to check on Commodore Ramsey. Shortly after he left, she started fighting against the restraints and yelling in Klingon," Gehrett said.

"Did you understand any of what she said?" Kirk asked.

"Sorry, Sir, I never studied Klingon. What little I know comes from being assigned along the border. However, I could tell she seemed to be confused about where she was and what was going on. It was like she thought she was somewhere else, similar to waking up from a dream. I do remember her yelling '_Qo'_ several times when she first started to wake up. That's the Klingon word for no. She also said the name Kang a few times."

"Kang?" McCoy interrupted, turning to look at Kirk. "You don't suppose there's two of them, do you?" he asked.

"I doubt it," Kirk said. "Lieutenant, if you'll continue."

"Yes, Sir. Commodore Ramsey said something I think I understood to mean she was K'Lyion's niece and designated successor. This was followed by what sounded like a series of curses and threats against Kang. At this point she broke the restraints and lunged at me."

"Thank you, Lieutenant. That'll be all," Kirk said.

"Yes, Sir." Gehrett turned and left the room.

"Isn't K'Lyion the name of the current Klingon Emperor?" McCoy asked, after Gehrett left.

"That was my understanding. Bones, you aren't thinking you have the next Empress of the Klingon Empire in Sickbay are you?" Kirk asked, smiling.

"Right now, I don't know what to think. Come with me, I want to show you something." McCoy motioned Kirk toward the security ward.

"What was it you wanted me to see?" Kirk asked, as they entered the Commodore's room.

McCoy ran a scanner over Ramsey and checked the results before replying. "This," he said, pushing her hair back where it was covering her forehead. A line of bumps and ridges ran from her hairline to the bridge of her nose.

"The result of a poison?" Kirk asked.

"I did find traces of a sedative in her system initially, but that's been taken care of. Scans indicate the actual structure of her skull is changing and growing these ridges. Something else, her genetic and metabolic systems are undergoing changes as well. Based on the little data I have, I would guess her aging process is slowing down." McCoy ushered Kirk out of the room.

"Slowing down? Bones, could she be younger than her physiological development indicates?" Kirk asked, as they returned to the office.

"I guess it's possible. Why do you ask?"

"Commander Hilte found a computer tape identifying K'Lyssia of House Lynsia as Koreth's target. The picture with the files looks like a young Kelli Ramsey. According to the information on the tape, she was born in twenty-two thirty-three. That's only thirty-six years ago. Yet, according to Starfleet records, Ramsey is forty-two years old." Kirk said.

"That would explain some things I noticed in her medical records. There were indications of metabolic changes occurring at the time she was found by Starfleet," McCoy said.

"This is your fault!" Yeoman Kraus burst into the office waving a letter. "She's resigning. Kelli Ramsey's whole life has been Starfleet. Now, thanks to you, she's resigning!"

"Just what are you yelling about, Yeoman," Kirk asked.

"One of the security officers brought this to me this morning. Commodore Ramsey gave instructions I was to transmit it as soon as possible. It's her resignation. It's your fault, yours and Cartwright's. Looks like he finally succeeded in his attempts to force her out of Starfleet." Kraus tossed the letter on the desk and glared at Kirk.

Kirk picked up the letter and scanned it. "Have you transmitted it yet?" he asked.

"I want to talk to her first. Maybe I can talk her out of it," Kraus said.

"I'm sorry, Michael, but I'm not allowing visitors at this time. Check later and we'll see," McCoy said.

Kirk handed the letter back to Kraus. "Yeoman, I understand your feelings. Now, understand my position. I'm under orders to investigate a potential threat to the safety of the Federation. I am not out to force anyone out of Starfleet." Kirk said.

McCoy watched as Kirk tried to control his irritation at the Yeoman's disrespectful attitude.

"Maybe you're not out to destroy her career, but someone else is. Cartwright has hated Kelli Ramsey for several years now. He's using you to accomplish a personal vendetta against her!" Kraus stared at Kirk for several seconds. McCoy watched as the young man realized how he was speaking to a senior officer and tried to regain some semblance of discipline.

"Captain," Kraus finally said. "I apologize for my attitude. It's just that, I've been on the Enterprise long enough to know what she means to you. I don't want to believe you would deliberately destroy another officer's career to get what you wanted, but I'm scared I'm going lose my Aunt Kelli when this is all over."

"Your Aunt Kelli?" McCoy raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Commodore Ramsey's records say she was adopted, and there is no indication her adoptive family is related to yours."

"When she served with my father on the Excalibur, they became close friends, and I grew up calling her Aunt Kelli. Mom and Dad thought of and treated her as a member of our family, like a sister. After my mother's death last year, Kelli Ramsey is the only family I have left."

"Yeoman...Michael," Kirk's tone softened. "I promise you, I will not do anything without positive proof. However, I will not drop this investigation either. If it turns out Admiral Cartwright is doing this for personal reasons; I will deal with it accordingly. I believe we can overlook your attitude this time, considering the circumstances, but if you ever use that tone with me or any other officer on board this ship..." Kirk let the rest of his statement trail off.

"My apologies, Sir. After she came on board, Commodore Ramsey asked me how far I thought you would go to get the Enterprise back," Kraus said.

"What did you tell her?" Kirk asked.

"I told her you were probably memorizing every regulation concerning the relieving of a starship commander. I also said I didn't think you would stoop to underhanded tactics to steal her command. I hope I wasn't wrong about the second part." Kraus turned and left the office.

Kirk stared after the young man for several seconds. "I hope you weren't either," he said softly.

"Jim?" McCoy asked, with concern.

"The other day, you were questioning my motives in this investigation. Since then, I've done a lot of thinking about this situation. I hate to say it, but, I have thought about how easy it would be to let Ramsey hang herself," Kirk said.

"That only proves you're human. The question is whether you'll actually do it or not. The Jim Kirk I know wouldn't."

"Thanks, Bones. I wish I felt that confident. There are still too many questions that need to be answered before I can be sure of what I will or won't do." Kirk turned away from McCoy and stepped towards the door.

"I don't know if this will help or not, but I don't think she's a Klingon agent," McCoy said, before the door opened.

Kirk stopped then slowly turned back around. "Why not?"

"I finally finished my review of the Commodore's medical records, and what I found leads me to believe she's not a spy."

"Again, why?" Kirk asked.

"Because of her personality profile. Jim, she's recovered her memory, but she also has a deep loyalty and love for the Federation. There is no evidence of the type of conflicts in her feelings I would have expected if she was spying for the Empire."

"You said yourself, she received training on Vulcan. Could she be masking her feelings?" Kirk asked.

"Anything's possible, but I doubt it. Her personality profiles are too consistent. Even the minor differences that showed up after Captain Kraus' death are explainable." McCoy said. "That's when she recovered her memory. Those discrepancies are from her trying to hide the fact her memory had returned."

"Why would she hide that?" Kirk demanded.

"Think about it. Would you give command of a starship to someone who was raised in the Empire? Even with her record prior to recovering her memory, she would have been yanked off starship duty completely. If she was even allowed to remain in Starfleet, that is. The only thing Kelli Ramsey cares about more than the Federation and the Empire is being out among the stars. She's a lot like you in that regard."

"The other day, you mentioned she was carrying around a lot of guilt. Any more theories about why?" Kirk asked.

"Nothing new. I still feel it's related to the death of Captain Kraus and her believing it was her fault because of her illness. To find out she was raised as a Klingon would have only compounded those feelings of guilt."

McCoy watched as Kirk walked to the door and glanced towards the security ward. "But, you're not sure are you?" Kirk asked.

"No, Jim, I'm not. I wish I was, but I'm not."

"Damn it, Bones, I have to be. I have to be sure." Kirk's voice trailed off. "If I'm wrong either way, it could be disastrous. If I agree with Cartwright and she's not a spy, I will have destroyed the career of a fellow officer. On the other hand, if I disagree with Cartwright and she is a spy, what kind of damage will that do to the Federation? How many lives will it cost? I have to be sure."

The two of them stood quietly for several seconds before Kirk turned back around to face McCoy. "Bones," he said. "Do you think I could, subconsciously, want to prove Admiral Cartwright's allegations?"

"Why do you ask?" McCoy leaned back again the wall, next to the door, with his arms crossed in front of him. Captain James T. Kirk didn't get introspective very often, and he didn't want to disturb his friend's thoughts.

"I haven't been able to develop any real proof Commodore Ramsey is a Klingon agent. Commander Hilte and I have even found a decent reason why Admiral Cartwright might want to discredit her. But, even with that and your opinion that she's not a Klingon agent, I can't give up this investigation."

"Sounds like you're trying to be fair to all parties involved. You can't give this up without positive proof one way or the other. Even with everything you've found out so far, it's still possible she's a spy. Something else to consider, this has gone far enough now that without positive proof she's _not_ a Klingon agent, Commodore Ramsey will still have to contend with the accusations and rumors for the rest of her career."

"I understand what you're saying, but I'm concerned I'm using it only as a rationalization at this point." Kirk said.

"Jim, if you have enough sense to ask that question, I don't think you're going to do anything rash because of your personal feelings. You've proven before you can overcome your personal feelings and do what has to be done. No matter how strong the feelings, or difficult the choice."

"Edith." Kirk's voice trembled as he spoke the name.

"Bones, do you know how close I came to saying to hell with it then? When I met Edith, it was like I had found the other half of my soul. I was ready to sacrifice the Enterprise, my friends, our entire future to stay with her."

"Why didn't you?" McCoy asked gently. He had tried several times over the years to get his friend to talk about his feelings from that trip to Earth's past. A trip McCoy carried his guilt from.

"I don't know," Kirk whispered. "There are times, when I'm feeling completely alone, I ask myself that same question. The only answer I have is duty. I had a duty as a Starfleet officer to preserve the future. I had a duty to my friends and fellow officers. I also had a duty to all the nameless victims who would have died and didn't in our time line. But, for once, I almost did something for myself and not for duty."

"There's nothing wrong with a little selfishness now and then. As long as you don't destroy other people in the process." McCoy watched Kirk closely for a few seconds, before continuing. He wasn't pleased to see his friend trying to maintain a calm exterior appearance as they discussed this subject. "Jim, you've studied ancient military history. Do you know the motto of the United States Military Academy at West Point?" he asked.

"Duty, Honor, Country," Kirk said. "Bones, are you saying there's nothing more to me than duty?"

"That's what it sounded like you were saying. You tell me. Is that all there is to you?"

"At times like this, I'm not sure. Bones, if I came that close to sacrificing a universe for the love of one woman, how much easier would it be to sacrifice one woman for the only other thing I have ever really cared about—the Enterprise?"

"If you're able to ask the question, the answer should be obvious. I believe I've told you that same thing on other occasions. You've always come through before."

"The other day you were the one who was concerned about my motivations. Why the change in attitude?"

McCoy grinned at his friend. "I wanted to get you thinking. Looks like it worked."

Kirk returned the grin with a nod. "It did, thanks for listening. I appreciate it." He stepped to the door.

"Anytime. That's part of what I'm here for." McCoy laid a hand on his friend's shoulder.

Kirk nodded as the doors opened. "Will you make sure Yeoman Kraus is notified as soon as you decide to let the Commodore have visitors?" he asked.

"Sure thing," McCoy said, as the doors closed behind Kirk.


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER TWENTY

.

.

Kirk walked through the corridors to Ramsey's quarters. The door was unlocked and slid open at his approach. He wasn't sure what he was looking for, and he knew Hilte's security team had gone over the room thoroughly. He noticed the Commodore's boot daggers lying on the bed with the rest of the costume she had worn to the party, and picked one up. The slender blade was polished with the seal of the Klingon Empire inlaid in silver on one side of the wooden grip. On the other side was another symbol that seemed familiar.

Kirk put the dagger back on the bed, and spread the dark blue cloak out to look at it. The same design was stitched on it in silver. _That's why it seems familiar,_ he thought. On a hunch, he walked into the office and took the _bat'leth_ off the wall. There, on the polished metal was the same symbol. The symbol on the sword was dark red in color, he didn't remember seeing any discoloration in the blade when Ramsey had first shown it to him. He placed the Klingon sword back into its holder.

"Computer," Kirk said, sitting at the desk.

"Working."

"Are there any personal log entries for Commodore Ramsey?"

"There are two personal log entries recorded."

"Play last recorded entry." Kirk said.

"Access to personal logs is restricted."

"Command override. Authorization Kirk, James T.," he said, hoping the computer still recognized his override.

"Authorization confirmed," the computer replied immediately.

"Personal log, Earth calendar date ten October twenty-two sixty-nine. I have a serious problem developing. One, which may endanger my life." Kirk listened carefully as the log continued. Commodore Ramsey's soft contralto voice betrayed no hint of emotion as she spoke.

"Admiral Cartwright, has finally managed to get someone in the Admiralty to listen to his accusations. Somehow, he convinced Admiral Nogura to change my orders from the Excalibur to the Enterprise, and he left Captain Kirk on board as well. While I have tremendous respect for James Kirk, I don't like the idea of him looking over my shoulder.

"Other than the sudden change in orders, everything was fine until I found out Cartwright had told Kirk about his accusations and even enlisted him in this witch-hunt of his. Now, I have to deal with an increasingly hostile crew, some of whom are all too eager to believe I am a Klingon agent.

"On top of all this, our orders are for nothing more than a simple ambassadorial transport. Simple, if the Klingon Ambassador hadn't specifically requested to travel on the ship I was commanding. Simple, if that same ambassador wasn't an Imperial Intelligence assassin. Kaphil has been very polite since his arrival on the Enterprise, but I know what he's here for. He's after me. Someone in the Empire, probably on the council, has decided I pose too great of a risk to them and wants me dead.

"When this assignment is over, if I survive long enough, I'm returning to Qonos. With my uncle's recent illness, I realize I must fulfill my duties there. I can no longer justify my selfishness, there is too much at stake, for me to not go back.

"End log."

_So you're struggling with the question of duty, also,_ Kirk thought, leaning back in the chair. _But, duty to who? To whom do you owe your loyalty, Kelli Ramsey or K'Lyssia?_ He let his eyes wander over the various items in the room. The prominently displayed ones all seemed to have a Klingon feel: The _bat'leth_ hanging over the desk, the statue of Kahless and his brother, the weapons hanging in the other room. While the weapons themselves may not all be Klingon, they added to the martial feel of the quarters. Glancing at the costume again, he frowned when he realized Ramsey had still managed to tie the costume to the Empire with the emblem stitched on the cloak.

"Bridge to Captain Kirk." Uhura's voice interrupted Kirk's thoughts.

He pressed the intercom button on the desk. "Kirk here."

"Captain, I have a priority call from Admiral Cartwright," Uhura said.

"Secure the channel, and route it to me in Commodore Ramsey's quarters," he said.

"Channel secured. Standby."

A few seconds later, the Admiral's dark face appeared on the screen. "What can I do for you, Sir?" Kirk asked.

"You can tell me you have taken command of the Enterprise and have Commodore Ramsey in custody. There's a team from Starfleet Intelligence waiting for her when you reach Khitomer," Cartwright said.

"Sir, I have not completed my investigation yet. At this time, I'm not ready to say she's a spy. I haven't been able to find any conclusive evidence."

"That's what I thought you would say. I'm not happy with your performance in this matter. The evidence is there if you want to find it. You should have had results by now. I did not expect to find out you've let that traitor play games with you. Get this matter wrapped up before you reach Khitomer. I trust you remember what's riding on this. Understood, _Captain_?"

"Yes, Sir. Will that be all?"

"I believe it will. By the way, Admiral Ciana sends her regards. Cartwright out." The screen went blank.

Kirk shook his head and took a deep breath. After a couple of seconds, he got up and walked around the room. He stepped into the bedroom, picked up one of the daggers, left the room and walked down the corridor to Ambassador Kaphil's quarters.

"Mister Ambassador," Kirk called, seeing the Klingon come out of his room.

"Yes, Kirk?" Kaphil turned to face him, a slight frown on his face.

"I was wondering if you could tell me what this emblem is. I know the one here is the Imperial seal, but I don't recognize the other." Kirk handed Kaphil the dagger and pointed out the symbols.

"I am not surprised you would not recognize this one, it is a house seal. I would not expect a member of Starfleet to be familiar with things internal to the Empire." Kaphil handed the weapon back to Kirk. "Since I'm sure you're wondering; it is the seal for House Lynsia. If you'll excuse me." Kaphil turned and walked down the hallway with his escorts following.

After the Klingon left, Kirk returned the dagger to Ramsey's quarters and thought about what he was going to do next. He had considered asking Sarek to perform a mind meld with the Commodore, but didn't think the Vulcan Ambassador would agree. Still it wouldn't hurt to ask. He left Ramsey's quarters and went to visit the Vulcan Ambassador.

#

"I'm sorry, Captain. The Ambassador is meditating at this time. He does not wish to be disturbed," Selat said politely. "Is there something I can do to assist you?"

"No, I need to talk to the Ambassador himself, thank you."

"The Ambassador should be available in an hour, Captain. If you wish, you may come back at that time. I will inform Sarek you wish to speak with him."

Kirk nodded and started to step away. "Perhaps there is something you can assist me with, Selat. When you and the Ambassador arrived, I noticed you seemed to know Commodore Ramsey."

"That is correct. I met her when she was on Vulcan several years ago."

"What can you tell me about her?" Kirk asked.

"What is the point of this question, Captain? I do not engage in idle gossip."

Kirk saw the Vulcan's eyes narrow slightly and realized he was treading in dangerous territory. "I was just hoping to gain some insight into our new commander. I apologize if I offended."

"There is no offense where none is intended." Selat quoted the ancient saying then nodded politely. "If you will excuse me, Captain."

Despite Selat's clam demeanor, Kirk could see anger in his violet eyes.

#

The door to Ambassador Sarek's quarters opened automatically when Kirk approached an hour later. He stepped through the door, and stopped when he realized the Ambassador was still involved in his meditations. Not wishing to disturb the Vulcan, he turned to go.

"Can I help you, Captain?" Sarek asked, without turning around.

Kirk stopped and turned back to towards the Vulcan. "I did not mean to interrupt, Ambassador. I stopped by earlier and your aide said you would be available at this time. I can come back later, if you wish."

The tall Vulcan stood and turned to face Kirk. "I have completed my meditations and we are both here at this time. What purpose would be served by your returning at a later time?"

"None, you are correct of course. I wish to talk to you regarding Commodore Ramsey."

Sarek raised an elegant eyebrow. "Why would you wish to discuss Commodore Ramsey with me?" he asked.

"Mister Ambassador, have you heard the rumors going around concerning the Commodore?" Kirk asked.

"There is no logic in listening to rumors, Captain."

"Of course. However, there is some truth in these rumors."

"There is always some truth in rumors. That is what makes them so dangerous, that small element of truth which lends credence to the falsehoods." Sarek clasped his hands behind his back and waited.

"Ambassador, I was assigned by Admiral Cartwright to investigate Commodore Ramsey."

"For what purpose?" Sarek asked.

"The Admiral suspects her of being a Klingon agent."

"I take it this is the point of the rumors to which you referred."

"It is," Kirk said, with a nod.

"Why did you wish to discuss this with me, Captain? While I have met the Commodore on other occasions, I do not know her personally. I have no information regarding this allegation."

"I realize that, Sir. I have been unable to find any evidence that would either prove or disprove the allegations. The evidence I have found leads me to believe Admiral Cartwright could be engaged in a personal vendetta against her. However, I cannot be sure. The Commodore refuses to speak to me regarding this matter and her behavior at times is suspicious. I believe she knows more about what is going on than she is willing to tell me."

"Ah, I begin to understand," Sarek interrupted. "You are going to ask that I perform a mind meld with Commodore Ramsey so you can satisfy your curiosity. I cannot help you with this matter." Sarek started to turn away.

"Ambassador Sarek, I am not proposing you force a mind meld. I would not ask that of you."

"Then, what are you proposing?" Sarek turned back to face him.

"At some point, I plan to confront the Commodore with what I do know. I would like you to be there to listen to what she says. You are a diplomat, trained to the nuances of speech. You may be able to pick up something from what she does and does not say.

"There are serious issues involved, not just my curiosity. If Kelli Ramsey has been spying for the Klingon Empire, then the safety of the Federation is at stake. If she hasn't, Admiral Cartwright's allegations could damage the command structure of Starfleet, which in turn could also jeopardize the safety of the Federation." Kirk faced Sarek squarely and refused to flinch from the intense scrutiny in his dark eyes.

"As I have said, I would not ask you to force a mind meld on the Commodore. If, however, she consents to the meld, will you perform it?"

Sarek turned away from Kirk and looked at the Vulcan meditation stone, which had been set up in the room, for several minutes. "You have presented your argument in a very logical manner, Captain. My compliments. I will listen to what Commodore Ramsey has to say. However, I will not guarantee I will perform the meld."

"Thank you, Ambassador." Kirk left the Vulcan still looking at the meditation stone.


	21. Chapter 21

CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE

.

.

"How are you feeling today?" McCoy asked, entering Ramsey's room. "Any more bad dreams last night?" He stopped when he noticed the small pile of black hair on the floor next to the bed.

Ramsey fluffed the bangs now covering her forehead as she turned to face McCoy. "No more dreams, Doctor, but I do feel like I'm going stir crazy. Can I get out of here? I'm not asking to return to duty, only to be released from Sickbay. I'll be good."

McCoy grinned at the plaintive, begging expression on Ramsey's face as he ran the scanner over her and checked the readings. "Commodore, I've been a medical officer in Starfleet long enough to not trust that particular promise. I trust it even less when it comes from a starship captain. As a group, they have a tendency to not obey orders to rest unless they are confined to Sickbay. You've already said you're going stir crazy here. You'll have the same problem being stuck in your quarters. You're staying here," he said.

McCoy studied the scanner for a moment. "Your internal injuries are healing fine, but I'm still concerned about the genetic changes occurring."

Ramsey reached up and combed her fingers through her bangs, then glanced at the security officer standing by the door.

"Lieutenant Gehrett, would you step out please," McCoy asked.

"Yes, Sir. I'll be right outside," Gehrett said, leaving the room.

"Well?" McCoy asked, after Gehrett had left.

"The changes which are occurring are a part of the normal life cycle for a Klingon, Doctor," Ramsey said.

"And, just what are these so changes?" McCoy asked, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Keep in mind you're half human so what's normal for a Klingon may not be normal for you."

"The most obvious is the development of the cranial ridges. Other changes include an increase in muscle mass and a slowing of the aging process."

"Slowing of the aging process? Just how old are you then?" McCoy asked.

"Thirty-six standard years. I was born in twenty-two thirty-three by the Earth calendar."

"Then Starfleet Medical missed by six years when they estimated your age at twelve when you were found. That's a significant amount to be wrong by."

"Klingon children mature at approximately three times the rate of Terran children. At five standard years, a Klingon child would appear to be fifteen, both in physical and psychological development. During puberty, Klingons age at approximately the same rate as their Terran counterparts. At full maturity the aging process slows to approximately half that of a Terran. Aging slows again, when a Klingon reaches thirty-five to forty standard years, this time to roughly one third of Terrans. The cranial ridges and the other changes occur this time. Because of my mixed blood, my aging cycle doesn't quite match the Klingon or the Terran." Ramsey carefully picked the strands of long black hair off the floor and dropped them into the disposal unit.

"It's too bad the Empire has never shared any medical information with us, so I could verify what you've told me. Based on my scans, it's possible that is indeed what is going on, but I'm still going to keep you confined to sickbay until I'm satisfied your explanation is correct," he said, standing up.

"Very well, Doctor." Ramsey nodded her head politely, but McCoy still saw the anger in her narrowed eyes.

He returned the nod then left the room.

#

"Good morning, Bones," Kirk said, as McCoy entered the office. "How's your patient doing?" He stood up so McCoy could sit at his desk.

"She's in quite a mood. Says she's going stir crazy and wants to be released from Sickbay." McCoy leaned back in his chair.

"What did you tell her?" Kirk asked.

"That she was confined to Sickbay until I decided otherwise, because I don't trust promises made by starship captains regarding medical rest. I also told her I wasn't sure what was going on with the changes in her genetic structure. Changes she assured me were normal for Klingons." McCoy told Kirk about his earlier conversation with Ramsey.

"For someone who claims to not have any memories of the Empire, she certainly knows a lot about Klingons," Kirk said.

"That was my thought, also. Have you noticed how much her knowledge touches on areas Starfleet can't verify?" McCoy said.

"Do you have any objections to me talking to her this morning?" Kirk asked.

"No. Just don't push her too hard. She's close to a breaking point, and I don't want you to be what she breaks."

Kirk glanced down at the thin scar on his hand and frowned. "Doctor, I'm going to push as hard as it takes to get the answers I need. This has gone on long enough."

"Be careful." He heard McCoy say as he left the office and headed for the security ward.

"Lieutenant, you're relieved. Go get some breakfast or something. I'll page you when you're needed," Kirk said, entering Ramsey's room.

"I want that explanation now, Commodore. There is something going on, and you know what it is. Based on what Commander Hilte and I have found in the course of this investigation, I believe it's possible Admiral Cartwright may be trying to set you up. Having spoken to Commander Moore, I think I may even know why he would want to do that. I need to know the truth and I need to know it now," Kirk said, after Gehrett left the room.

"What makes you think I know more than I've already told you?" Ramsey said softly, closing the book she was reading.

Kirk pulled the second chair over so he was sitting directly in front of Ramsey. He noticed she was avoiding his gaze. "Ever since you came on board, you've demonstrated extensive knowledge of the Klingon Empire, knowledge Starfleet doesn't even have," he said. "Then you become the target of an assassination attempt by one of the Klingon Ambassador's aides. A computer tape, that same aide had in his property, contained a set of orders for him to kill K'Lyssia of House Lynsia. A picture of this K'Lyssia looks remarkably like you did when you came to the Federation. On top of the resemblance, Ambassador Kaphil told me your Klingon name was K'Lyssia and you are a member of House Lynsia."

"Captain...Jim, this is not a good time." Ramsey kept her eyes downcast and Kirk noticed her tightly clenched fists resting on her lap.

"For someone who knows so much about the Empire and acknowledges she's Klingon, you're not acting like one," Kirk said. He felt his muscles tensing as he waited for her reaction to the insult. He locked his gaze with hers as she snapped her head up.

"I've been talking to Ambassador Kaphil, and he has told me a little about how Klingons feel about honor. You gave me your word as an officer you would tell me what was going on. Are you breaking that word? Considering you've ignored the insult to your honor Cartwright has made with his allegations, it wouldn't surprise me to find out you lied to me."

"Are you deliberately trying to get yourself killed, Kirk?" Ramsey hurled the book she was holding across the room.

"No, but I needed to get a reaction out of you. Looks like it worked. I'll ask again, are you breaking your word?"

"No! All I'm doing is asking for more time." Ramsey closed her eyes and turned away. "Please?" she whispered.

"I'm sorry, but time is something you're out of. I realize you're concerned about losing your career if Starfleet finds out your memory has returned. Right now, if you can't prove the accusations are false, your career is ruined and probably over anyway. Cartwright's accusations will keep surfacing for as long as you try to hide whatever it is you're hiding."

"Where do you want me start?" Ramsey dropped her eyes, again refusing to meet his gaze.

"How about with your supposed memory loss and who you really are. We'll see where it goes from there."

"My memory loss when I came to the Federation was real. It wasn't until after Warren's death that my memory returned. Yes, I was born in the Empire as K'Lyssia, daughter of Raynia of House Lynsia and raised as a warrior. I am not now, nor have I ever been a spy for the Empire." Ramsey looked up, looking directly at Kirk, her green eyes wide and absent of wariness for the first time since he had met her.

"How did you come to the Federation?" he asked.

"I was kidnapped and my memories blocked. I still don't know what actually happened to me from the time Kang began using the mind probe and the time I woke up on Starbase Sixteen."

Kirk felt himself tensing again as he prepared his next question. Ramsey was already angry; it wouldn't take much to push her past the boiling point. "You say you've never been a spy for the Empire, yet you've had communications with people living there, including the Emperor."

Ramsey sat perfectly still for about two minutes. Kirk watched her carefully, but the only evidence he could see of her fight to control her anger was the drop of blood that squeezed out of her right fist.

"I have friends and family within the Empire," Ramsey finally said. "Lord K'Lyion is one of those. When I was First Officer on the Excalibur, I was involved in a rescue on a disabled Klingon vessel. K'Lyion was among those rescued. I guess I impressed him."

Ramsey smiled softly. "Those that know me within the Empire would never ask me to pass information. They know the oaths I swore when I joined Starfleet. For me, as an initiated warrior, to completely disregard those oaths, would have brought dishonor on my name and my family. They would have branded me a traitor and disowned me."

"Why did Kaphil try to kill you?" Kirk asked.

"I'm guessing he was hired by a rival house. My uncle, the...head of House Lynsia, has a high position within the Empire and has designated me as his successor. Several would like to claim his position for themselves. By eliminating me, they move closer to being able to do just that."

"Are you sure?"

"By the _Fek'lhr_, what is that suppose to mean?" Ramsey asked.

Kirk was surprised by the lack of anger in her voice. He had never been able to bring his temper under control that quickly. _Of course, she's had thirty years of learning to control a very volatile temper,_ he thought.

"Kaphil told me a mind probe could be used to plant false information and subconscious commands. Is it possible you've been relaying information to the Empire and don't even know it?"

"How can I prove my innocence against an accusation like that? All I can tell you is what I know."

"Would you be willing to consent to a mind meld? I would accept that as conclusive proof. And, I believe I could convince Admirals Cartwright and Nogura to accept it as well."

Ramsey stared at him for several seconds and swallowed hard before answering. "A mind meld? That's not a good idea. During my time on Vulcan, I learned to fight mind melds and mind probes." Her voice was still calm.

"I need conclusive proof. Even if you're not working for the Klingons, Admiral Cartwright's allegations have been heard by a number of people, both here on the Enterprise and at Starfleet Command. You'll have to deal with that accusation for the rest of your career."

"I have to think about it," Ramsey said softly.

"We'll be reaching Khitomer in three days; you have until tomorrow morning to decide. If I can't present Intelligence with conclusive proof, there will be a team waiting to take you into custody when we reach the conference." Kirk stood up and returned the chair to its corner. "I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Thank you."

Kirk stumbled as the Enterprise suddenly lurched.

"That felt like a phaser hit," Ramsey said. "Let's get to the bridge." Ramsey pushed past Kirk as the Enterprise rocked again.

#

"Commander Decker, report!" Ramsey demanded, as she and Kirk stepped out of the turbo-lift.

"Commodore, we're being fired on by three Klingon ships," Decker said.

"Open hailing frequencies!" Ramsey stepped down onto the command deck as Decker stood up.

"Channel open," Uhura said.

"Attention Klingon ships, this is Commodore Kelli Ramsey of the Federation Starship Enterprise. I demand to know the reason for your intrusion into Federation space and for intercepting this vessel." Ramsey assumed full command posture as she faced the viewscreen. She hoped Kirk would follow her lead in dealing with the Klingons. _After all, whether I'm a Klingon agent or not, I'm still the resident Klingon expert,_ she thought.

"You are in no position to demand anything, Commodore Ramsey." The swarthy face of the Klingon Captain appeared on the screen. "I believe you know the reason why I'm here. You have two minutes to surrender your vessel, or I will destroy it." The screen went blank.

Ramsey collapsed into the command chair, her body trembling. "Kang," she whispered.

"Kelli, are you okay?" Commander Moore placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Just a few bad memories." Ramsey sat up a little straighter and reached for the intercom button.

"Mister Scott, what's our status?" she asked.

"We've taken heavy hits, Commodore. Deflectors are down to eighty-five percent. Phasers are rigged through several by-pass systems. We've also lost several engine circuits."

"Thank you. Priority on deflectors and weapons." She closed the intercom and stood up. "Mister Chekov, I want the phasers brought up to full power. We need to target the weak areas in their shields. Don't try to knock the shields out, just punch some holes in them.

"As soon as you have an opening, widen the beam until the breaks are large enough for a photon torpedo to pass through. Then fire the torpedoes, set for detonation inside their shields.

"Let's give Kang our answer. Mister Chekov, lock phasers on target and into a continuous cycle. Fire when ready." Ramsey didn't miss Chekov's glance at Kirk for his authorization. _Damn it,_ she thought. _Back me on this, Kirk. I know what I'm doing._ She refused to look at Kirk, and was relieved when she saw Chekov setting up his tactical board as she ordered.

The phasers began firing then stopped abruptly. "_ghuy'cha!_ What happened?" Ramsey demanded.

"All weapon systems are dead," Chekov said, checking his panel.

Ramsey slammed a fist down on the intercom. "Mister Scott, what happened?"

"I told ye, we had the phasers rigged through several by-pass circuits. Locking them into a continuous firing cycle blew those. We lost the torpedo systems in the process as well."

"Get on the shields we can't afford to lose them, and get those phasers back up, Commander."

"Commodore, we have incoming torpedoes. Full spread from all three ships," Chekov announced.

"All stations brace for impact! Shield status?"

"Holding," Chekov said.

The Enterprise rocked as she was struck several times in rapid succession by the Klingon weapons.

As Ramsey helped Sulu back to his seat, she heard Scotty's voice come over the intercom. "Commodore, we've lost the shields and the engines. We're dead in the water, lass."

Ramsey looked around the bridge as the crew returned to their various stations. "Uhura, open a channel to the Klingons," she finally said.

"Channel open," the communications officer said.

"Kang, I'm willing to talk about a deal," Ramsey said, after the Klingon appeared on the screen.

"What kind of deal? As you Terrans would say, I seem to be holding all the cards."

Ramsey clenched her fists tightly then sighed. "I guess it would be more of a request."

"I'm listening." Kang grinned.

"If you will give me your word as a warrior to let the Enterprise and her crew go; I'll beam over to your ship without further trouble. You'll have what you came for."

"Kelli, no! You can't!" Moore said, jumping up from his station.

"My word as a warrior." Kang saluted. "Warrior to warrior, I allow you one hour to make any good-byes you wish to make, Lady K'Lyssia. A security escort and I will beam to your bridge at the end of that time. Be ready to transport." The viewscreen went blank before Ramsey could reply.

Ramsey stared at the blank screen, listening to her pounding heart for several beats. She struggled to present a calmness she didn't feel as she turned to face Kirk.

"Captain Kirk, I formally give command of the Enterprise to you," she said, snapping a sharp salute.

"Accepted." Kirk returned the salute.

"Computer," Ramsey said.

"Working."

"Effective this date, I, Commodore Kelli Jolynda Ramsey, transfer command of the USS Enterprise to Captain James Tiberius Kirk. All command codes and functions which are currently locked under authorization code, K'Lyssia-one-echo-november-one-zero-three-one-dash-kilo are to be transferred to Captain Kirk and locked under his authorization codes." Ramsey's voice trembled as she gave the order.

"Acknowledged, all command codes and functions have been transferred," the computer said.

Ramsey took a long look around the bridge. "I'll be in my quarters. Page me when Kang and his personnel beam over. I want extra security posted to the bridge. Let's make sure this is the only place they go." She held her head high as she walked to the turbo-lift.

"Aye, Sir," Ramsey heard Kirk say before the lift doors closed.


	22. Chapter 22

CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO

.

.

Kirk watched Ramsey leave and felt his own anger building. _I have the Enterprise back, but at what cost? Even if she's not a spy, the information Kelli has can be very damaging if they get it out of her_.

Kirk stood there mulling over ideas to get Kelli Ramsey back from the Klingons. _Hang Cartwright and his prejudices! So what if she's a Klingon, she's also a Starfleet officer!_ Something had to be done, and it bothered him that for once it didn't look like he was going to be able to do it.

"Mister Decker, you have the bridge!" Kirk snapped, as he headed for the turbo-lift.

#

Ramsey stepped through the door of her quarters, slammed her fist against the lock controls then leaned back against the closed door for several minutes. She finally moved over to the wardrobe, and took out her formal dress uniform, the same one she had worn for the change of command ceremony. After laying the shirt on her bed, she slowly traced the command insignia with her fingers.

Ramsey walked into the office, opened her safe and pulled out several small boxes and a gold sash. She carried these items back to the bed. The dark gold of the sash contrasted with the yellow of her command shirt. She smoothed the sash and studied the three devices attached to it: The Imperial seal, her house seal and the badge designating her as a member of _The Order of the BatleH_. This last badge she transferred to the shirt, just below the collar, the brushed pewter standing out against the gold braid. She carefully opened each of the boxes and removed the Starfleet awards in them. The medals and triangular ribbons were placed on the sash, under the diamond and dagger seal of House Lynsia.

Ramsey changed her normal uniform shirt for the formal one then reached up and tugged at the collar, which felt tighter than usual on her neck. The ringing of the door chime caused her to jerk her head around. "Come!" Ramsey pressed a button on the panel next to the bed.

"Kelli," Kirk said, entering the room followed by Sarek. "I know I said I would wait until tomorrow for you to make your decision regarding my request. However, under the circumstances..." Kirk let his voice trail off.

"Under the circumstances, you want your answers now."

"Commodore, my gut is telling me to trust you, and I seldom go against my instincts. However, if by some chance Admiral Cartwright is right, then you represent a serious threat to the safety of the Federation. Until I am sure that threat does not exist, I will not let you leave this ship with Kang," Kirk said.

"Captain, are you prepared to kill me to prevent me from leaving?" She turned away from Kirk and glanced at the weapons hanging on the wall. Her boot daggers had been placed on the shelf under the collection.

"I will do what I believe is necessary to protect the Federation," Kirk said.

Ramsey turned back around to face Sarek. "I assume Captain Kirk has asked you to perform a mind meld."

"That must be your decision. I will abide by your wishes," Sarek said.

"Ambassador, I must warn you, I have studied on Vulcan and know the techniques for fighting a meld," Ramsey said.

"I understand. Selat has discussed this matter me also. It is only at his urging that I even agreed to let you ask for the meld. I stress, it must be your choice." Sarek glanced at Kirk.

"I understand. As it is the only way to prove what I have said is the truth, I ask you to perform the meld."

"As you wish."

Ramsey walked into the office and moved two of the chairs so they were facing each other. She gestured to one of them as she sat in the other. Sarek nodded and sat across from her.

"Will I be able to ask questions during this meld?" Kirk asked, sitting in the chair behind the desk.

"Yes, Captain," Sarek said.

"I'm ready," Ramsey said.

The Vulcan gently placed his hands on her face. "My mind to your mind, my thoughts to your thoughts," Sarek said softly.

It was difficult for Ramsey to relax enough to accept the meld. She was thankful Selat had discussed her training with Sarek. Each time he encountered resistance from her mind he would step back and wait until she stopped fighting, then slip past the barrier easily.

After what seemed like an eternity to her, Ramsey heard Kirk speaking. "Kelli, I only need one question answered. Are you now, or have you ever been an agent for the Klingon Empire?" he asked.

"No!" she said. Ramsey felt Sarek's fingers shifting on her face as he carefully probed the various memories that surfaced at Kirk's question and her answer. When he seemed satisfied with what he found, she felt Sarek's presence withdrew. She opened her eyes and nodded to the Ambassador.

"I detected no trace of falsehood in what Commodore Ramsey said," Sarek said, standing up.

"Thank you, Ambassador," Kirk said, as the Vulcan left the room.

Ramsey was sitting with her head held in her hands, when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"I hope you're satisfied now," she softly, looking up.

"Kelli, I'm sorry, but I had to be sure. You're a Starfleet officer and a starship captain, bound by the same oaths I am. Would you have done any less?"

Ramsey looked back down at her trembling hands. "I don't know. Probably not," she said softly. She didn't look up as she heard the door to her quarters open and close again.

#

Ramsey was carefully taking her weapons off the wall and packing them into their travel bag when her door chime rang. "Come," she called, without looking up.

"K'Lyssia, beloved," a soft voice said, as the door opened.

"Ta'les!" Ramsey turned and smiled at her visitor. "Or should I call you Selat?"

The Vulcan smiled. "Selat is my true name, but you may use whichever you prefer," he said, taking her hands.

"Ta'les is what I have always known you by and I will continue to use it. So, if your true name is Selat, then you are Vulcan not Romulan as you told my uncle when you came to the Empire?" Ramsey cocked her head to the side and stared at the Vulcan.

"Correct. I knew I would never be accepted in the Empire if I admitted I was Vulcan. As there has been tolerance between Klingons and Romulans, I became a Romulan. It would be best if others in the Empire continued to believe I was Romulan," he said.

"Now, that you've returned to Vulcan, why would they need to?" she asked.

"Because, I will be returning to the Empire with you."

"How did you manage that?" Ramsey asked, turning back to the travel bag.

"It does not matter. All that matters, is I did manage it. Do you think Kaphil is going to let you bring those along?" He gestured to the bag.

"Kaphil? It is Kang I have an agreement with. Although, I doubt he would have let me bring them either. I've left them in the care of someone, and I wanted to make sure they were packed before I left." Ramsey closed the bag and tuned back around.

"You may have an agreement with Kang, but it is Kaphil who commands this mission. Do not forget that."

"I won't. If I survive what is to come, I will honor the promise we made before I was taken from the Empire." She held up her right hand with the first two fingers extended.

"I would not have held you to it. Thirty years is a long time for a promise of this nature to be kept." He placed the first two fingers of his right hand over hers.

"Parted from me, yet never parted. We have been a part of each other for those years. Not fully bonded, yet still linked. That should say something about the strength of our promise. Thirty years is not long in light of that," Ramsey said.

He took her hand and gently kissed it. "I have a request. Let me have your _bat'leth_ to take with me. You may have need of it when you reach the Empire."

"If I reach the Empire. As Lord K'Lyion's designated successor, I can't see Kaphil or Kang allowing me to return to the Empire and assume leadership of the council."

"K'Lyssia, do not judge Kang too harshly, there are still many things you are not fully aware of. He is not your enemy; D'Ban is. D'Ban is the one who sent Kaphil with orders to kill you. He has also been trying to discredit your uncle and destroy House Lynsia."

"_petaQ_!" Ramsey picked up one of the boot daggers and closed her right hand over the blade.

"D'Ban, you could have led the High Council without any interference from me. You made a mistake by sending Kaphil. By attacking my ship and my house, you have sealed your fate. I will return to the Empire and I will make sure you never lead the council. I swear on my honor and with my blood." Ramsey opened her hand, and slowly drew the dagger across her palm cutting it. She clenched her fist and watched the blood drip on the floor.

"The oath has been made. You are bound by your honor and by your blood," Selat said formally.

Ramsey nodded and placed the dagger back on the shelf. She walked into the office and took the _bat'leth_ off the wall. "Take good care of this for me." She handed the weapon to the Vulcan.

"I will." Selat bowed slightly as he took the _bat'leth_. Ramsey saw his eyes widen at the mark of dishonor on the blade, but he didn't say anything.

"Thank you," Ramsey whispered, as the Vulcan left.


	23. Chapter 23

CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE

.

.

"Commodore Ramsey, to the bridge," Uhura's voice came over the intercom.

"On my way." Ramsey slipped her daggers into her boots then smoothed the fabric of her dress uniform. She picked up the gold sash and settled it on her left shoulder. When the door opened, she turned and took a last look around her quarters. The picture of the Excalibur caught her eye, and she carefully took it down. "Kang can wait a few more minutes. You, I'm going to deliver personally."

Leaving her room, she walked down the corridor, past several doors, stopping at Yeoman Kraus' quarters.

"Michael," she said softly, when he answered his door. His eyes were red and puffy; he did not attempt to hide the quiver in his lower lip when he saw her.

"Aunt Kelli...,"

"Michael, after I leave, I want you to talk to Commander Moore. Ask him to tell you the whole story. I'm sure he will. You'll understand then, this is something I had to do."

Michael nodded, his blue eyes filled with tears.

"Before I go, I wanted to give you something. Actually, I've left everything to you...but...I wanted to give you this personally." She handed Kraus the picture of the Excalibur, with its small inset picture of her and his father. "I know your dad would have been proud to see you in Starfleet and on the Enterprise, I know I am. It was good seeing you again, Michael. Good luck to you."

"Thank...you."

Ramsey swallowed hard, and felt the lump building in her throat tighten and refuse to move. Her vision blurred as tears welled up in her eyes. "_ghuy'cha_, I was hoping to get through this without crying." She wiped ineffectively at her cheeks and eyes. "Guess I was wrong."

Ramsey grabbed Kraus in a hug and held him tightly for several seconds. After releasing him, she stepped back and again wiped at her eyes.

"Commodore Ramsey, please report to the bridge," Uhura's voice came over the intercom again.

"Yes, daughter of Raynia. Your presence is required immediately, before I start to believe you've broken your word," Kang said.

"Take care of yourself, Michael."

"You, too, Captain." Michael snapped a sharp salute then stepped back into his quarters.

"I'll try," Ramsey whispered, as she hurried down the corridor to the turbo-lift. She was still trying to dry her eyes when the lift doors opened.

"Captain on the bridge," Kirk announced, as she stepped out the lift. Ramsey jerked her head up and stared at Kirk. He smiled at her, snapped to attention and rendered a slow, formal salute. The rest of the bridge crew also stood and saluted.

Ramsey returned the salute as she glanced around the bridge; she didn't know whether to be pleased by the show of respect or angry at the sudden change in attitudes.

She decided she was overreacting, again. Before the rumors had started, and before she had started reacting to them, she had seen this crew acting like the professionals they were. Even with the rumors, they had still dealt with her like professionals, maybe a little cold and distant, but most of that was her own fault. Perhaps under different circumstances, things would have been more pleasant.

She glanced around the bridge and noticed Kaphil and his aides standing to one side of the viewscreen. A few feet away were Kang and two of his guards. She was surprised to see the two groups standing apart from each other. _What's going on here?_

Everyone turned as the turbo-lift doors opened again and Sarek's aide stepped out. The Vulcan was dressed in a Klingon uniform and carried a bat'leth. "My apologies, for being late, Lord Kaphil," he said, with a nod. He walked over to stand next to the Ambassador.

The stoic face revealed no hint he heard the sharp intakes of breath from the Enterprise Bridge crew as they watched him.

Ramsey ignored the shocked silence as well as the smug look of triumph Kaphil directed towards her. She turned back to Kirk, reached down and removed the daggers from her boots. "Jim, I want you to have these. They were a gift from my uncle when I passed my warrior's initiation. Set the record straight; don't let Cartwright continue to destroy my reputation. There was never any truth to his accusations," she said, handing him the daggers.

"You will be remembered with honor. _batlh Daqawlu'taH_," Kirk said quietly.

Ramsey looked at Kirk in surprise then smiled. "Thank you." She took a deep breath then turned to face the Klingons. "All right, Kang. I'm ready."

Kaphil nodded to one of his guards. The guard held out a set of wrist restraints and Ramsey brought her hands together in front of her.

She frowned when the guard shook his head slightly. "_'em_!" he snapped.

Ramsey hesitated before turning around; she didn't like the idea of where this was going. The use of restraints after she had given her word to not cause trouble was bad enough. To bind them behind her back was nothing more than a demonstration of how helpless she was in this situation.

Ramsey stumbled as the Klingon grabbed her right wrist twisting it painfully behind her. She grabbed the bridge railing with her free hand for support.

She felt the restraints slapped onto her wrist followed by a tap on her left shoulder. The pressure on her right arm prevented her from standing up and shifting her weight off the supporting arm. The guard reached around and grabbed her arm pulling it from the railing and causing Ramsey to lean even further forward. Only the guard's hold on the restraints prevented her from falling against the rail.

Ramsey turned to glare at Kaphil as she regained her balance. When she felt the guard grab her upper right arm, she jerked free of his grip and stepped towards the Ambassador.

"Search her!" Kaphil ordered.

The guard pulled out a small scanner. "_Qo_!" Kaphil said. The guard nodded his understanding and put the scanner away. He then stepped behind her and conducted a thorough pat search.

Ramsey felt her temper rising at the rough treatment from the guard and fought to remain calm. She knew Kaphil was only doing this to humiliate her in front of everyone there. _The petaQ has to prove he's the one in control._ The thought was enough to bring a smug smile to her face. She wasn't going to let him know how she felt about his orders.

:_The abuse of power is the mark of a small mind_, she heard Selat say in her mind. Her eyes darted quickly from Kaphil to the Vulcan. Only the whiteness of his knuckles on her bat'leth betrayed the seething anger under his calm demeanor.

"Nothing found," the guard reported, when he was done.

"Very well." Kaphil pressed a button on his communicator and he and his group vanished in the sparkle of the transporter beam. Kang stepped over, placed his hand on Ramsey's elbow, and nodded to the two remaining guards.

Ramsey watched as the two guards approached Kirk, then vanished with him. "No!" she said, turning to face Kang. "Return him to this ship immediately!"

Kang took an involuntary step back. For a moment, the surprise was evident of his face, before it was replaced by a deep scowl. "I cannot do that," he said.

"_petaQ_! We had an agreement. You gave me your word as a warrior. You have no honor!"

Ramsey snapped her foot up catching Kang in the groin. With her hands restrained behind her back, her balance was off and she wasn't able to get the power into the blow she needed to injure the Klingon. She hopped back as she brought her foot down and tried to regain her balance. As quickly as she could, she lashed out again with her foot.

Kang brought his hands down in front of him and blocked the kick. He quickly stepped towards her and backhanded her across the face, sending her stumbling to the deck.

"Back off!" a voice shouted.

Ramsey looked up to see Moore standing next to her with a phaser drawn. "Andrew, no!" she said, rolling to a sitting position on the command deck steps

"Kelli?" Moore asked.

"No one interferes! That's an order, Commander!" Ramsey said through clenched teeth. Shifting her weight for balance, she started to stand. She was leaned slightly forward, when she felt Kang's boot connect with the side of her head. She felt the warmth of blood on her face as she fell to the deck.

Before she could try to stand again, Kang walked over and placed his foot on her neck. "We now have an understanding about who is in control."

Ramsey felt the pressure on her neck decrease as the tingle of the transporter beam began.

#

Kirk was pacing back and forth in the cell. _Why did Kelli agree to let them beam to the Enterprise? If she was going to be foolhardy enough to give herself to them, she should have agreed to transport to Kang's ship_, he thought. He stopped his pacing and looked down the hallway when he heard the sound of footsteps. Two guards appeared supporting Ramsey between them. Kirk heard a slight moan when the guards dropped her on the floor of the cell across from his.

"Kelli, can you hear me?" he called, after the guards left.

"Yes." Ramsey's voice was harsh, not much louder than a whisper. He watched as she forced herself into a sitting position and leaned back against the wall. Her hands were still bound behind her.

"What the hell were you thinking, trusting Kang to keep his word?" he demanded.

"Jim, I'm sorry." Ramsey glanced away, refusing to meet his gaze. "While I may not believe Kang is the most honorable Klingon in the Empire, this is not something I would have expected him to do. He gave me his word as a warrior."

"His word as a warrior. He's a Klingon! His word can't be trusted."

"Like you couldn't trust my word about not being a Klingon agent?" Ramsey asked, looking up.

Kirk looked down at the cell floor. "That was different," he said. "I didn't make my decision to ask for the meld because you're Klingon. I did it because of the threat involved. The risk, if Cartwright was right, was too great for me to just accept your word without proof."

"Would there have been a question though, if I wasn't half Klingon? Think about that. Think about that," Ramsey said softly.

"I have. Believe me, I have," he whispered, more to himself than to be heard.

The lights in the holding cells dimmed, and Kirk sat in the dark listening to the slow, steady rhythm of Ramsey's breathing as she slept.

#

Kirk came instantly awake at the sound of footsteps in the corridor. He looked across at Ramsey's cell and saw her still sitting on the floor where she had been last night.

Kaphil walked down the hallway with six security guards. They stopped in front of his cell and Kaphil gave Kirk an appraising look, then turned to Ramsey's cell. "Good morning, K'Lyssia, you and I need to have a talk," he said, nodding to one of the guards, who opened the cell.

"I have nothing to say to you, _petaQ_," Ramsey said.

"Considering you worked for the Chief of Starfleet Tactical Operations prior to this assignment, I believe we have a great deal to talk about." Kaphil knelt down in front of Ramsey, blocking Kirk's view.

"I will not betray the Federation, any more than I would betray the Empire. There is nothing for us to discuss." Kirk heard Ramsey's harsh reply.

"I had hoped to avoid this, but you leave me no choice." Kaphil stood up and walked out of the cell. "Bring her!" he ordered.

"Lord, what about the Earther?" one of the guards asked.

"Him too. I'm sure the Captain of the Enterprise will prove quite useful as well."

For a brief moment, Kirk found himself considering acting against the guards then just as quickly he dismissed the idea. There were four of them, with disrupters drawn and ready. Commodore Ramsey didn't appear to be in any condition to fight. The two guards escorting her were practically carrying her. Then, there was the question of taking control of a vessel that was heading for the Empire. He might be reckless at times, but he wasn't suicidal.

They were taken to an interrogation chamber. In the center of the room was a chair that reminded Kirk of the mind control device used by Doctor Adams at the Tantalus rehab colony. He had experience with that particular item, and had been able to fight its effects. As he studied the one in front of him, he remembered his and Spock's discussion of the Klingon mind probe after his first officer had been subjected to one on Organia.

"I advise you not to underestimate it, Captain," Spock had told him. "I was able to resist it, partly with a little Vulcan discipline, partly misdirection. But, on the next higher setting, I am sure I would have been unable to protect myself."

"Kang tells me you are somewhat familiar with how a mind probe operates, K'Lyssia." Kaphil said, nodding to the Klingon Commander as he entered the room. "Therefore, I don't need to go into the details of what is going to happen if you don't tell me what I want to know," he said, with a grin.

Kirk saw Ramsey shudder as she looked at the mind probe. "What do you want to know, Lord Kaphil?" she asked, looking down at the floor.

"Kelli, no!" Kirk shouted.

One of the guards backhanded him across the face. "You will remain silent," the guard ordered.

Kaphil smiled. "I want to know about Starfleet's current strength. How the fleet is deployed and any plans you have to meet a possible Klingon invasion of Federation territory."

Kirk saw Ramsey raise her head defiantly as she met Kaphil's gaze. "The stars will talk, before I do," she said.

"I doubt that." Kaphil nodded to the guards standing next to Ramsey. They took hold of her arms and forced her over to the chair.

Kirk started to take a step towards Ramsey, and was stopped by Kang. "Not yet, Kirk," the Klingon Commander whispered. Kang pressed something into his hand. Kirk glanced down to see a type one personal phaser.

Kang turned and said something to his guards, several of whom left the room. Approximately twenty seconds later, the lights in the room flickered and Kang fired his disrupter at Kaphil. "Get that piece of filth into a security cell with the rest of his men!" he ordered. "Unstrap Lady K'Lyssia from the probe, now! Have the doctor check her over, then see she is brought to my office. Kirk, come with me."

Kirk kept the small phaser at the ready as he followed Kang out of the room. He was surprised at the lack of attention they drew as they walked through the corridors of the Klingon ship. The officers and crew of Kang's ship saluted their commander, but ignored his presence with the Klingon. He knew on most Federation ships, they would have created a bit of a stir walking together without a security escort.

"Thrylah, is everything in order?" Kang asked the Klingon who was waiting for them.

"Yes, Commander. Kaphil's men have all been dealt with, and all surveillance systems have been disabled. However, I have heard some grumbling among the regular crew as well. We will need to keep our ears open and deal with them quickly."

"Indeed." Kang frowned slightly. "Establish a secure link to House Lynsia and inform Lord K'Lyion of our status and when we expect to arrive at Kronos."

"Yes, Commander." Thrylah saluted and left the room.

"Have a seat, Kirk." Kang gestured to one of the chairs as the door to the room closed.

Kirk glanced around the small room. It appeared to be a small office with a door in the back, probably leading to Kang's quarters. There were no decorations in the office, only a large desk and three chairs. The walls were the same dull gray as the rest of the vessel. In one corner behind the desk a guard stood. Kirk looked at him and realized it was Ambassador Sarek's aide, Selat.

"What the hell is going on here, Kang?" Kirk demanded, as he sat down.

"It's a bit complicated to explain, but I assure you I'm not here to harm you or your Federation. You have to trust me on that," Kang said.

"Trust you? What reason do I have to trust you?" Kirk glared at the Klingon.

Kang met his gaze calmly. "Kirk, you once took a chance, coming to me unarmed to talk. We negotiated a truce. I gave you my word then there would be no further hostilities while you transported my crew back to the Empire. There were none." Kang leaned back in his chair.

"I have demonstrated my trust, by giving you a phaser." Kang gestured to the weapon Kirk held ready on his lap. "There is an old Earth proverb which says only a person worthy of trust, extends trust. We Klingons understand what that means. I have extended my trust."

"I appreciate what you're saying, Kang, but I cannot trust blindly. A member of the Admiralty accused Commodore Ramsey of being a Klingon agent. I am satisfied she is not. However, there is something going on here that worries me. For years, Kelli Ramsey has tried to hide her Klingon memories from Starfleet, yet she willingly admits to being half Klingon. While on board the Enterprise, Kaphil, who posed as an ambassador, tried to kill her--twice. Now, the Enterprise has been attacked and both Kelli and I have been brought to your ship, bound, I assume for the Empire. You tell me why I should trust you."

"If I had wanted you and Lady K'Lyssia dead, you would have been by now. That you are still alive, should tell you something," Kang said.

"Just what should it tell us, Kang?" Ramsey asked, entering the room with Thrylah.

Kirk turned and frowned at her pale complexion and the cuts in her wrists where the restraints had been.

"That I am not working for D'Ban or Kaphil," Kang said.

"Then, just who are you working for? For all we know the reasons we're still alive are the same for you and those you're working for as they were for Kaphil. You want information," Ramsey said.

"If that were true, I would have let Kaphil extract the information then eliminated him and you!" Kang said, slapping his desk.

"Then who are you working for?" Ramsey demanded.

"He's working for Lord K'Lyion." Selat stepped forward to stand next to Kang. "Kang has been named Arbiter of Succession by your uncle. K'Lyion learned of D'Ban's plot to send Kaphil to the Federation to assassinate you. He asked Kang to contact D'Ban and offer his services to bring Kaphil and you back if the assassination failed. Of course, the real reason was to bring you back to the Empire so the Rite of Succession could be completed properly," Selat said.

"If only I could believe that," Kirk said, glancing at Ramsey.

"He's telling the truth, Jim. I would know if he wasn't," Ramsey said, never taking her eyes off the Vulcan. "If D'Ban had left me alone, he could have led the council without interference from me," she added.

"Then I am glad he didn't leave you alone. The Rite of Succession will be performed according to the law and tradition. Honor will be served," Kang said.

"Duty and honor; the two watchwords of the Klingon Empire. Too bad they mean so many different things to different people," Ramsey said. Kirk smiled at the touch of sarcasm in her voice.

"Then perhaps it is time for a leader who will lead the Empire back to the paths of honor as defined by Kahless. There are those who believe you are the leader to do just that," Kang said.

"And what about me?" Kirk demanded.

"I cannot return you to the Enterprise at this time. We must get to _Qo'nos_ as quickly as possible. While you are there, you will be the guest of my house and House Lynsia. That should give you the protection you need on the planet. Quarters have been prepared for you. Thrylah, you will make sure Captain Kirk is briefed as to how things work on a Klingon ship and within the Empire."

"Yes, Commander. I will see to it myself."

"Jim," Ramsey said. "Please listen to what Thrylah has to say, as well as to your escort at all times. Don't give anyone an excuse to challenge you. Win or lose it could be bad for all of us."

"I'll do my best," Kirk said.

"That's good enough for me," Ramsey said, offering him a soft smile.

Kirk shook his head as he watched Ramsey leave the room with Selat. Here he was on a Klingon ship, with a Starfleet officer who had been accused of being a Klingon agent, and was being considered as the next head of the Klingon government. The universe had a warped sense of humor.

"Captain, would you like a short tour, before I have Thrylah show you to your quarters?" Kang asked, standing up.

"Yes, Commander, I would." Kirk slipped the phaser under his shirt as he stood and followed the Klingon out of the office.


	24. Chapter 24

CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR

.

.

"Listen well, Kirk," Kang said, as they walked through the narrow corridors of the Klingon ship. "Even though Thrylah has been assigned to you, you are my responsibility. It will be I who must bear the dishonor if something should happen to you."

"Thanks for the concern, but I can take care of myself," Kirk said.

Kang stepped around in front of Kirk and stopped, his arms crossed on his chest. For several heartbeats, he and Kirk stared at each other. The Klingon seemed to be scowling, but thoughtful at the same time. Kirk wondered if he had insulted Kang, when the Klingon finally spoke. "I have no doubt you can take care of yourself in most situations, but this is considerably different than most. Here you are, a lone Terran, among Klingons, about to be thrust into the middle of a very dangerous political situation. Tell me, Kirk, just what you think you know of the Empire and our ways."

Kirk met Kang's challenging look with what he hoped was confidence. "You are a highly aggressive, warrior race; one which appears to be intent on conquering the rest of the galaxy. You have no problems with attacking and murdering innocent people, all in the name of power and glory! Treaties are something to be honored only until it serves your purposes to break them. In short you are a very dangerous race and not to be trusted."

Kang looked at him for several seconds, his dark eyes hard but still thoughtful, before answering. "You are right about Klingons being a warrior race," he said, indicating they should continue walking. "You are also correct when you say we are dangerous. However, to say we are not to be trusted and dishonorable shows how little real contact you've had with us as individuals. You perceive our entire race from your experiences in combat situations. This attitude will get you killed on a Klingon vessel."

"Perhaps you should just confine me to my quarters then. I doubt I could get into any trouble in there," Kirk said.

"You would be perceived as a coward if you hid in your cabin during the trip to _Qo'nos_. That perception would bring dishonor on Lady K'Lyssia and destroy her chances of leading the council. I will not allow that to happen. There is too much at stake!"

Several of the crew in the corridor stopped to look at Kirk and Kang. Kirk noticed they were watching him closely with their hands on weapons. Kang appeared to be ignoring the reactions.

"You see, Kirk," Kang said, with a glance to the side. "Our propaganda says much the same thing about you as you say about us. Since my stay on your vessel, I have been studying some of your Terran history. We are not as different as you would make us out to be. Are you familiar with groups such as the Apache, Samurai and Zulu from your Earth?"

"Yes," Kirk said.

"Then think of the Empire in light of those cultures and you will begin to understand who and what we are."

Kirk nodded. It made sense. All these were warrior cultures that had the bad fortune to be very good at what they did and made many enemies as a result. Enemies who had spoken of them in the worst light possible so others would see them as uncivilized and barbaric. It had taken a long time for historians to finally begin attempting to understand what they had actually been.

"Interesting choices. I know some who have compared you to Nazi Germany as well," Kirk said, not bothering to hide the challenge in his voice.

"I do not intend to debate history with you. Thrylah will be giving you a more complete briefing on the Empire later, I wanted to discuss Lady K'Lyssia's admonition to not give anyone a reason to challenge you."

"She indicated it could create problems whether I won or lost such a challenge."

"K'Lyssia has been away from the Empire a long time," Kang said. "She is only partially correct. It could create problems, yes, but a larger problem will exist if you allow yourself to be seen as a coward by avoiding a challenge or ignoring an insult. That you are Terran will be an excuse for many to insult you. Don't back down from them, in many cases that will be all that is needed for you to maintain honor. To a Klingon, personal honor is one of the most important things there is."

"Kang, we have a philosophy on Earth that it is the bigger, stronger man who can walk away from an insult," Kirk said.

"You also have a saying, 'When in Rome, do as the Romans.' Consider yourself in Rome." Kang indicated a door to their right. "Perhaps we should see about introducing you to some Klingon foods before the officers are actually served. We don't have any Terran foods available and it would be best if you were prepared."

"Keep the _ghargh_ and anything else that's still moving away from me and I'll be fine," Kirk said with a chuckle.

"I'm sure we can find something tame for you." Kang laughed and slapped Kirk on the back.

Kirk staggered from the blow, but managed to keep his feet.

"Before we do that, can you tell me what Selat's story is?" Kirk asked suddenly.

"Selat?" Kang raised an eyebrow.

"The Vulcan."

"You mean Ta'les. He is Romulan, not Vulcan. He came to the Empire approximately fifty years ago and found a place as a guard for House Lynsia. He is now a member of _The Order of the BatleH_. He was sent to the Federation several years ago to keep an eye on Lady K'Lyssia for Lord K'Lyion."

#

Kirk stepped into the officer's mess later that evening and quickly scanned the room, seeing Commodore Ramsey, he went join her. She had exchanged her Starfleet uniform for a Klingon one. The gold sash she wore still held her Starfleet awards. He noticed two other badges had been added to the sash; the delta shield of the Enterprise and the sword shaped emblem of the Excalibur.

"An interesting situation we have here, Kelli," Kirk said, sitting down. "Almost reminds me of the Kobayashi Maru test."

"In some ways, but unlike the Kobayashi Maru, this can turn into a win-win scenario," Ramsey said.

"Speaking of the no-win scenario, I noticed you received a reprimand for your solution to the test--something about destroying the Kobayashi Maru," Kirk said.

"That wasn't my actual test; it was a computer simulation of a sensor ghost I designed. By utilizing the false readings created, I was able to make the Klingons think the Republic was a Klingon cruiser. In order to maintain the illusion, after the crew of the Kobayashi Maru was transported off, I destroyed the ship. Commodore Nogura felt I was wrong in that action and told me so. I'm surprised that was in my file. It wasn't an official reprimand; it was only a continuation of the scenario. The _Fek'lhr_ knows I have enough official ones in my file that one doesn't need to be there," Ramsey said.

"Well, well, if it isn't the mongrel and her Federation lap dog," a voice said behind Kirk.

Kirk started to stand, but Ramsey placed a hand on his arm and shook her head slightly.

"See how the Earther listens to his mistress. I must say he's been well trained. Is he housebroken?"

Kirk jumped up, causing his chair to slide across the floor. "_petaQ_," he said, turning to look up at the tall, muscular Klingon standing in front of him. "If you have something to say about me--then say it to me."

"He has a bark, but can he bite?" The Klingon stepped closer to Kirk.

"Jim," Kirk heard Ramsey say.

"Your mistress is calling you, best pay attention to her." The Klingon smiled as several of others laughed.

Kirk returned the smile then quickly swung his right fist into the Klingon's stomach. As the large warrior started to double over, Kirk sidestepped and kicked his opponent's left leg out from under him.

Kirk stepped back assuming a defensive stance, as the Klingon fell onto the table sending food flying across the room. "No, I'm not housebroken. And, yes, I do bite," Kirk said. As he waited for the Klingon to get back up, Kirk heard several people in the room laugh again and start talking loudly. He could assume they were placing bets on the outcome of the match.

"Very good, Terran. Perhaps you will survive this trip after all," the Klingon said, standing up. "I am Markan." He extended his hand.

Kirk took Markan's hand, refusing to flinch at the tightness of the Klingon's grip.

"Perhaps, Terrans are not weaklings after all," Kirk heard Markan say, as he walked away.

As he sat back done, several of the Klingons raised their cups and nodded. "Well done, Kirk," he heard someone say.

Ramsey handed him a cup. He returned the salute and took a drink.


	25. Chapter 25

CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE

.

.

"You wanted to see me, Kelli?" Kirk said, after Ramsey had dismissed his escort.

"Yes. Jim, I need apologize for not talking to you earlier. However, I've been busy getting caught up on the current situation within the Empire," Ramsey said.

"Well, that's fine for you, you're Klingon, but I'm human. I've been stuck on board a Klingon ship, surrounded by Klingons since we left the Enterprise. I should have had an explanation long before now." Kirk crossed his arms in front of him and frowned.

"You're right, I should have explained everything to you before now." Ramsey sat on her bunk and gestured to the only chair in the room.

"We will be arriving at Kronos in a few hours, and I don't have time to go into many details, but I'll tell you what I can."

"Fine," Kirk said, as he sat down.

"At one time the Empire was led by a Emperor, but that hasn't been the case for over two hundred years now. The High Council governs the Empire; a body made up of representatives from the various noble houses. They in turn must answer to the Leader of the High Council. Likewise, he cannot act without the backing of the council. My uncle is the current Leader of the High Council and he has named me as his successor."

"You expect to become the next leader of this high council? You've lived in the Federation for thirty years and are a ranking Starfleet officer. You can't honestly believe you are going to arrive on Kronos, or wherever it is we're going, and be handed control of the Empire?"

"Of course not," she said. "I expect to have to fight for it." Kirk shuddered at the predatory gleam in Ramsey's eyes as she spoke.

"While the position is normally hereditary, the person designated as successor can be challenged. In cases such as that, an Arbiter of Succession is appointed. He judges the worthiness of each claimant to the position and selects one. In many instances the Arbiter selects the two best and strongest candidates, and they engage in combat to determine the next leader."

"And, Kang has been appointed as this Arbiter of Succession?" Kirk asked.

Ramsey nodded. "A member of the High Council, D'Ban, has challenged my right to lead the council on at least two grounds. The first being I am half human and the other, as you pointed out, I have lived in the Federation for the last thirty years. He and his supporters claim I would favor Federation interests over those of the Empire."

"Would you?"

"No!" Ramsey jumped up. "I believe I can understand both the Federation and the Empire, and by doing so work to stabilize relations between the two and work towards peace," she said, as she began pacing the small room.

"Jim, as my guest you will have some protection while we are on Kronos. However, if D'Ban is selected as the new council leader, that protection may not last. I know I can trust Kang to try and get you back to the Federation, but other circumstances may prevent him from doing so. I would like to complete the _'Iw ruStay_ or blood bonding ritual. This will make you a member of House Lynsia and give you the full protection of my house and our allies."

"You want me to do what? Become a member of a Klingon house? I don't think so!" Kirk stood to leave.

"Why not?" Ramsey turned to face him. He saw the anger and the hurt in her eyes.

"Look, I respect you as a person, Kelli, despite the fact you're half Klingon. However, don't ask me to become a member of the Empire. I've faced Klingons over charged phasers too many times to trust them."

"You still don't trust me either." Ramsey paused. "No, don't answer, I can see it in your eyes," she said, before he could say anything. "Jim, I'm only doing this for your protection. You can renounce the bond after you leave the Empire. It's not like I'm asking you to mate with my cousin Marilla. Making you a member of House Lynsia ensures my allies will protect you. Do you think I want to create any more difficulties for myself by having to explain why I named a Terran as my bond brother?

"I'm still Kelli Ramsey, despite the circumstances of my birth! As a Starfleet officer, without Cartwright's accusation hanging between us, you would have trusted me. Trust me now. My word as an officer, I'm only doing this for your own safety." Ramsey smiled and held out her hand.

Kirk stood and stared at her outstretched hand for a moment, then nodded. "Very well, I accept your invitation."

Ramsey quickly explained the ritual and together they lit the candles symbolizing the joining of their families. She handed him one of the two small daggers lying on the table. Together they cut each other's right palm and clasped hands. "We are bonded; our families are stronger. Our blood has joined; our families are one," she said and Kirk repeated after her.

"_Sos jIH batlh SoH_," Ramsey said softly.

Kirk repeated the phrase then turned to Ramsey. "What does it mean?"

"Literally it translates as; 'Mother I honor you.' It acknowledges the joining of our houses. In Klingon society the male may be acknowledged as the head of a house, but the internal structure is somewhat matriarchal."

"Will I be expected to do anything when we get to Kronos?" Kirk asked.

"Other than stay out of trouble--no." Ramsey grinned again offering Kirk her hand. He took in the ancient clasp of fellow warriors, grasping her forearm.

Ramsey returned the clasp. "Thrylah will have prepared what I would like for you to wear when we beam down. I'll see you in the transporter room when we reach Kronos."

"See you then. By the way, what is the traditional Klingon salute?"

Ramsey closed her right fist and brought it up sharply to her left shoulder. "_Qapla'_," she said. "It means 'success'."

Kirk copied the salute. "_Qapla'_, K'Lyssia of House Lynsia."

"Thank you," he heard her say, as he turned to leave. "I'll probably need it."


	26. Chapter 26

CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX

.

.

Ramsey was pacing the transporter room when Kirk came in. Her long strides flowing gracefully, the heel of her boots striking the floor silently. _Kitty Kelli is right_, he thought, as he remembered Cartwright comparing her to a wildcat.

He studied her as she turned to face him. She was wearing a different style Klingon uniform than the one with which he was familiar. This one reminded him of armor in its design. The dark gold of the sash stood out in stark contrast to the silver and black of the uniform. Her hair was loose and flowed past her waist like a velvet cloak. Her green eyes sparkled with an inner fire and he felt a moment's pity for those who tried to stand in her way.

Kirk realized he was finally seeing the true Kelli Ramsey. This was the cadet who had received numerous reprimands in the Academy, because she didn't know when to back down and shut up. This was the officer who disobeyed a direct order from her captain and risked her own life to rescue the last person trapped on a Klingon vessel. This was the Captain of the Excalibur who had the nerve to strike a superior officer who countermanded her orders and cost the lives of several hundred refugees on a Klingon ship.

"Ready?" Ramsey asked, walking over to straighten the gold sash he was wearing.

"As I'll ever be," he said. "By the way, I believe these are yours." Kirk handed Ramsey her boot daggers. "Thrylah laid them out with the uniform, but I thought you might need them."

"Thank you," Ramsey said, as she placed the weapons in her boots.

Ramsey turned as the doors to the transporter room opened and Kang strode into the room, flanked by Thrylah and Selat. _No, it's Ta'les_, Kirk reminded himself. They were also wearing uniforms similar to Ramsey's. The Vulcan smiled warmly at the Commodore and Kirk noticed the slight blush in her cheeks as she returned the smile.

"Kor will be joining us at the Great Hall. He offers you his support. As he is now a member of the High Command, that support includes a larger percentage of the military than before," Kang said, as he stepped onto the platform.

"I didn't expect his support, but I welcome it." Ramsey stepped onto the platform and stood between Kang and Ta'les. "Jim, you coming?" she asked.

"Don't have much choice, do I?" He tried to hide the sarcasm with a laugh. The frown on Ramsey's face told him she hadn't been fooled.

The group materialized on the walk outside a large imposing structure. Kirk took a deep breath and frowned at the metallic taste of the air. The humidity and gravity were higher than Earth and he felt like the planet was wrapping him in a warm, wet shroud.

"Lady K'Lyssia!" A Klingon came up and saluted Ramsey.

Ramsey returned the salute. "Kor, you conniving devil. I never expected to have your support in this."

"I have my reservations, but I know D'Ban's concern is not for the Empire. It is only for his personal glory. Kang and Koloth tell me you want peace between the Empire and the Federation. That is something that will be difficult for many to accept--myself included. They also tell me you will not compromise the Empire. If that is so, I and those who support me will stand with you," Kor said.

"May I never dishonor the trust you have placed in me," Ramsey said. "I believe you already know Captain Kirk. I have named him as my bond brother. We have completed the _'Iw ruStay_."

"The _'Iw ruStay_? Perhaps D'Ban's concerns about you favoring Federation interests over those of the Empire are well founded."

"They are not! Kirk is a warrior as capable as any Klingon. He bested you and Koloth both I believe. I am proud to add him to the roles of House Lynsia. Do you wish to challenge my right to do so?" Ramsey demanded.

"Your demeanor has settled my doubts, but there are others who will say the same as I," Kor said. He turned to Kirk and nodded. "It has been a long time since Organia, Captain."

"Yes, Commander, it has. Let us decide peace on our terms this time, instead of having it dictated to us."

"Agreed. You are a worthy adversary, Kirk, and perhaps a more worthy ally." Kor slapped Kirk on the shoulder, then turned back to Ramsey. "Lady K'Lyssia, I shall escort you to the High Council." Kor turned and led the group down the walkway to the entrance of the Great Hall.

Kirk reached up to rub his shoulder, the blow hadn't staggered him like Kang's had, but it still stung.

#

At the entrance to the council chamber, Kirk saw Ramsey take a deep breath and square her shoulders before stepping through the doors.

"What is the meaning of this? How dare you intrude on the High Council?" One of the Klingons standing in the room demanded. "Not only do you interrupt the council without invitation, you also bring this Earther with you. Not wise to ignore tradition, K'Lyssia," he said with a smile.

"I do not ignore our traditions, D'Ban," Ramsey said. "This Terran is Starfleet Captain James T. Kirk. He is my bond brother. As my bond brother he is entitled to be here with me to honor our laws and traditions."

"Bond brother? That you name an Earther and this one in particular as a member of your house is an insult to the entire Empire," D'Ban said. With a smug grin on his face, he turned to face the elderly Klingon seated in a stone chair at the head of the hall. "Not only does she insult the Empire by bringing this Earther here, see how she wears her hair. Ashamed of her Klingon heritage, she covers her ridges. That which Klingons consider a mark of honor and wisdom, she hides. After all her time in the Federation, can we risk giving her control of the Empire? If you do, you will be handing the Empire to the Federation. She is their puppet," D'Ban said, as he walked slowly around Ramsey.

"You lying _petaQ_!" Ramsey said, as she spun around to face D'Ban. She brought her right hand up hard and drove the base of her palm into his nose.

D'Ban stepped back. "You wish to settle this now, half-breed?" he said, blood flowing from his face.

"Why not?" Ramsey held her hand out to Ta'les, who handed her her _bat'leth_. The group formed a circle around D'Ban and Ramsey.

One of the guards stepped forward and handed D'Ban a _bat'leth_. Ramsey and D'Ban stood facing each other as they both began moving the weapons through several sweeping arcs.

"Lord K'Lyion!" Kang called loudly, as he stepped between D'Ban and Ramsey. "Are these the only challengers to succeed you as Leader of the High Council?"

"Yes, Arbiter. They are the only ones," the elderly Klingon said, joining the circle.

"Very well. As Arbiter of Succession, I have already examined the claims of both of these. Both are from noble and honorable houses, both are capable and strong warriors, both carry the blood of Kahless. May Kahless choose." Kang said, as he stepped out of the circle.

Kirk nudged Ta'les, who was standing next to him. "What's going on?" he asked.

Ta'les glanced at him, and he saw the worry on his face. "D'Ban insulted K'Lyssia saying she was only a puppet of the Federation. That is when she broke his nose. At that point, he challenged her to finish what she started. Kang, as Arbiter of Succession, confirmed they are the only claimants to succeed K'Lyion and has declared this the combat phase of the succession." Ta'les said then turned his attention back to the fight.

#

Watching D'Ban's initial sweeps, Ramsey felt a touch of concern. The man had very good control and timing. He was going through some of the most complicated maneuvers of the _'etlhtaymI'_ with an ease she knew she would be hard pressed to duplicate. As he assumed a guard position, she began moving her _bat'leth_ through a less complicated pattern. She saw the smug expression on D'Ban's face, and knew she hadn't impressed him. _Perhaps his overconfidence will work in my favor_, she thought. She deliberately let her blade stumble through part of the pattern. Still watching D'Ban carefully, she assumed a high guard position. "Come, _petaQ_, you're the one who wanted to finish this. Let us finish it," she said.

D'Ban nodded and brought his _bat'leth_ down in an overhead arc, which Ramsey caught just above her head. She shifted her weight slightly, kicked out with her right foot and drug it down the front of his left shin. His boot protected him from most of the effect, but he still stepped back.

As D'Ban stepped back, Ramsey dropped her _bat'leth_ from the overhead block she held it in and lunged for his neck. Her sudden movement caught D'Ban off guard and he quickly brought his _bat'leth_ in front to block her blow. The force of the weapons meeting caused the handle of his to hit his nose. Ramsey smiled at the expression of pain on his face.

They separated quickly, their _bat'leths_ sweeping through the circling defensive patterns. Despite her initial misgivings, Ramsey realized they were more evenly matched than she had originally thought. _Good, I'm not as outmatched as it looked, but this is liable to be a long, drawn out fight--something I can't afford. _

She had been living in Earth normal gravities for thirty years; she knew the effects of Kronos' higher humidity and gravity were beginning to tell on her as she drew a deep breath. The two of them circled each other, their _bat'leths_ in constant motion, each looking for a break in the other's defenses. Ramsey thought back to her sparring match with Kaphil and smiled. She stumbled slightly giving D'Ban an opening on her right side. Just as he reacted to it, she snapped her _bat'leth_ around to block. She caught his blade high and her own movements caused the lower tip of his weapon to cut into her thigh. With a gasp of pain, she jumped back trying to maintain a guard position with her weapon. D'Ban twisted his _bat'leth_ as it tore from the muscle.

Ramsey tested her leg. The wound had gone deep; she knew it wouldn't support her weight. She would have to keep her balance centered to her left side from now on.

With her movements limited, Ramsey decided to wait for D'Ban to come to her. He lunged in, sweeping his _bat'leth_ to her left then just as she prepared to block the blow he spun the weapon to her right. Without thinking, she reacted and shifted her _bat'leth_ to block, shifting her weight as well. Because of the angle of his attack, there was not much force to the blow, but combined with her injured leg, it was enough to cause her leg to collapse sending her to the floor.

Ramsey brought her _bat'leth_ up just in time to catch D'Ban's before it could strike her chest. She twisted her blade to lock it with D'Ban's, then pushed back slightly forcing him off balance. She felt him start to fall and thrust her left leg up into his stomach and threw him over her. Her weapon was wrenched from her grasp, as it remained entangled with D'Ban's.

"_Qapla'_!" she said, when she heard D'Ban hit the ground. Ramsey drew her boot daggers, rolled to her left then got back to her feet as quickly as her injured leg would allow. As she stood watching D'Ban, Ramsey struggled to catch her breath. She carefully twisted the daggers in her hands so the blades were back along her forearm to hide them from D'Ban's view.

D'Ban stood up slowly, picking up both the _bat'leths_. As he glanced at hers, Ramsey saw his eyes widen. "Your weapon bears a mark of dishonor, Lady K'Lyssia." D'Ban slid the _bat'leth_ across the floor. The weapon stopped at K'Lyion's feet, who bent to pick it up.

Ramsey ignored the look of pain and disappointment in her uncle's dark eyes. She forced herself to stand straight, as she faced D'Ban, sending a new wave of pain through her leg, which began to throb in time with her pounding heart. "That mark came when your would be assassin, Kaphil, tried to kill me. It was my blood, which was spilled on the bat'leth. The mark reflects your dishonor--not mine," she said.

"Perhaps, but you are badly injured and without your weapon. I believe this is over," D'Ban said, stepping closer to her.

Just as he swung the weapon at her neck, Ramsey dropped to her knees and brought her hands up, driving the daggers into his chest. D'Ban dropped his _bat'leth_ in surprise as he stepped back. Ramsey cried out in pain as the weapon struck her left shoulder and arm cutting to the bone.

"Looks like you were right. This is indeed over," Ramsey whispered as D'Ban fell to the floor. Ramsey moved slowly and carefully to D'Ban's side as she watched him draw a last breath. She held his eyes open and waited as the light faded from them, then threw her head back and howled. Every Klingon in the room joined her as they sent the warning to the dead that a Klingon warrior was on his way to join them.

When the howl ended, Ta'les stepped into the circle to help her up. As she leaned on him, Ramsey looked at her uncle and saw the pride in his eyes.

K'Lyion held up her _bat'leth_ for all to see. "The mark of dishonor is gone." He walked over to her and handed her the weapon. He then carefully removed the heavy robe he wore and draped in over her shoulders. "Kahless has chosen!"

The Leader of the Klingon High Council placed a trembling hand on her shoulder and gave her a long appraising look. "K'Lyssia, daughter of my heart, I have held onto life waiting for you to return home. Tonight, you will assist me as I complete the _Heghtay_ ritual. I am no longer able to face my enemies, it is time."

Ramsey bowed her head and nodded slowly. "As you wish, my Lord."

"Meet me in my chambers after you have seen to your wounds. Do not grieve, K'Lyssia. This body is just a shell, who I am will always remain. May you lead the Empire to glory." K'Lyion stepped back and saluted. "_Qapla'_!"

Ramsey returned the salute. "_Qapla'_!"


	27. Chapter 27

CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN

.

.

Her uncle's chambers were much as she remembered them. The two large wallhangings with the Imperial seal on one wall and the House Lynsia seal on another. The shrine to Kahless standing alone against another wall and the various weapons displayed throughout the room. K'Lyion was seated in the only chair in the room and Ramsey walked over to stand in front of him. Her limp and the sling around her left arm noticeable reminders of her earlier battle with D'Ban.

She saw Ta'les standing in the shadows and nodded once. She was afraid to break out of the ritual patterns for this ceremony. The only way to get through this was to bury her emotions. Despite all the time, they had been apart; she still cared deeply for her uncle. He and Ta'les were the only ones who had never taunted her about her father being Terran. They had accepted her for who she was in her heart. Now, she was required to assist in her uncle's suicide. It was her duty as the eldest child of the house. _Duty and honor; it always seems to come back to that_, she thought bitterly.

:_The watchwords of the Empire, beloved. I understand how you feel. There is no one else here; you don't have to fight yourself so hard. K'Lyion understands also._ Ramsey heard Ta'les' thoughts come to her and looked at him hoping he could see the thanks in her eyes, even as they filled with tears.

"K'Lyssia, I am glad you have finally returned," K'Lyion said, interrupting her thoughts. "I have missed you these many years. Before we proceed with the ritual, I must tell you something," he said slowly.

Kelli knelt in front of the chair and took his hands. "Then I am here to listen."

"Do not continue to blame Kang for what he did to you, he was operating on my orders. I knew certain groups within the Empire would try to kill you because I named you as my designated successor. I had Kang do what he did in order to protect you from them. Ta'les suggested we send you to the Federation, I agreed. I hoped living there would allow you to understand them so you could deal with them without the prejudice that comes so easily to our people. You are a child of two diverse cultures, and I hope you understand them enough to prevent recurrences of the problems we have had in the past."

Ramsey stared at her uncle for several minutes. "Don't worry, somehow I knew it was you and I understand," she whispered. She removed her _d'k tahg_ knife from her belt and handed it to K'Lyion. He took the weapon and pressed the button on the handle that extended the two smaller blades out from the main one.

"Remember all the teachings of Kahless, not just those you or others choose for you to remember. You must always put the honor of the Empire ahead of your personal ambition. If you are willing to learn from the past, you will help to properly shape the destiny of our people. I know you will lead the High Council and the Empire wisely. I await you in _Sto-Vo-Kor_." K'Lyion plunged the knife into his chest.

Ramsey stood up and gently reached for her uncle's face. She held his eyes open, staring directly into them as they slowly dimmed. When the last breath faded from his body, she raised her voice in the death howl. As long as her throat held out, she sent the warning. Her contralto voice was joined by the deeper sound of Ta'les' voice and the room seemed to vibrate from their combined power.

When the sound finally faded, Ramsey removed the knife from her uncle's chest and wiped the blood on her sleeve as tradition dictated. Squaring her shoulders, she faced Ta'les. "Assemble the High Council. K'Lyion is dead, the new Leader of the High Council must be installed."

After he left, Ramsey again knelt by the body, laying her head against his still warm leg. She felt her throat tighten as if gripped by an unseen hand, her breathing coming in forced gasps. Her vision blurred as tears welled up and flowed freely down her face. When the tears finally stopped, and she could breathe normally again, she stood, wiped her eyes and proceeded to the council chamber.

When Ramsey entered the council chamber, the entire council was already present. She approached the high seat where Kang stood, and handed him the knife K'Lyion had used. "Lord K'Lyion has joined Kahless in _Sto-Vo-Kor_. By his own hand he has completed the _Heghtay_," she said.

"Who witnessed the _Heghtay_?" Kang asked.

"I, K'Lyssia, daughter of Raynia, his niece and successor."

"I, Ta'les, a member of his personal guard." The Vulcan stepped forward to stand next to Kelli.

Kang returned the weapon to Ramsey. "The witnesses are accepted. As his successor, you and an escort will join me in his chambers for the _SonchIy_ ceremony. A representative of the council will appear also," Kang said then left the room.

#

Ramsey walked back into her uncle's chambers and felt her throat tighten again. She hesitated on the threshold as she took several deep breaths. Ta'les, her escort, placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed gently. She shook her head and she felt him remove his hand. The warmth of the contact lingered in her mind and she found his strength supporting her.

With Ta'les following, Ramsey took her place behind and to the right of Kang. A few seconds later, the council representative entered the room. A glance at his sash told Ramsey, he was part of D'Ban's family, a brother perhaps. The frown on his face deepened to a scowl when he looked at her. His pale blue eyes narrowed dangerously. _So D'Ban's family still has someone on the council, great_, she thought.

Kang turned and nodded to them. "_SonchIy_," he said, then turned back to face K'Lyion's body. One of the guards handed Kang a painstick then also gave one to Ramsey and another to the council representative.

As Arbiter, Kang began the ceremony, by stepping forward, and placing the painstick against K'Lyion's right shoulder. Kang then spoke the words of the ancient challenge, "_qab jIH nagil_." Both Ramsey and the representative performed the ritual in turn, each of them asking K'Lyion if he dared to face them.

When they stepped back to their places, Kang stepped forward and bowed his head towards K'Lyion. "_SonchIy_," he said softly. "We will continue with the installation in the High Council chamber," he said, turning to leave the room.

Ramsey followed him out, the words, duty and honor, still ringing in her mind. An open window in a side room caught her eye as she walked by the door. It was dark outside and the stars were shining brightly. She fought the siren call of those twinkling lights, closing her eyes and focusing on her duty to the Empire.

Kang stood on the steps in front of the High Seat and faced the council. Ramsey stopped in front of him, head held high.

"K'Lyssia, daughter of Raynia, daughter of House Lynsia, come forward," Kang said.

Ramsey stepped up to him and nodded sharply.

"You have completed the Rite of Succession. Your enemies are destroyed. You stand alone." Kang paused briefly. "Do you wish to claim leadership of the council?" he asked.

"I wish it," she replied.

Kang turned away and looked out at those assembled in the room. "Are there no other challengers?" he called. After waiting several seconds, he stepped up to the throne and removed the robe that had been laid across it and held it open for her.

Ramsey turned to face the assembly as Kang placed the Imperial robe on her shoulders. After he stepped away, she took her place on the ancient throne of Kahless, which now served as the seat of the council leader.


	28. Chapter 28

CHAPTER TWENTY-EIGHT

.

.

"Kang, you understand what I want from this?" Ramsey asked later that evening in her chambers.

Kang glanced at the report she had given him to read and nodded. "I do. It is simple and I believe it is a workable plan. Kirk, your opinion?" Kang asked, turning to face Kirk.

"I think it's a good idea, also. Setting up planets in the Neutral Zone as trade centers and shore leave facilities will give us a chance to get to know each other. The problem I see is the same one we've always faced. What about renegade or rogue commanders and their ships? What assurances can you offer that the Empire will deal with those?" he asked. Kirk phrased the question carefully. Too many times Starfleet suspected ships the Empire claimed were renegades were operating on the authority of the High Command.

"Only my word that I will deal the ones I can. Since Kor is a member of the High Command, I'm placing him in charge of the border sections. Kang will be in command of the ships patrolling the Neutral Zone. I trust both of them, and I am relying on them to select other ship commanders who will maintain the peace," Ramsey said.

"That should suffice for now." Kirk nodded his agreement.

"Kang," Ramsey said, turning her attention back to the Klingon. "I have contacted Starfleet. The Hood will rendezvous with you near Sherman's Planet to transfer Jim back to them and to escort you to Khitomer."

Kirk saw a frown on her face as she turned back to him. "Jim, Admiral Cartwright will be on the Hood to debrief you. Just thought I'd warn you."

"I appreciate the warning. How about I just stay here? I am a member of the family, after all." He touched the gold sash he still wore.

"Do you really want to stay here? On _Qo'nos_? A lone human among Klingons?" Ramsey asked.

"Not so alone. You're half human Kelli Ramsey." He smiled. "Even though I seriously doubt I really could stay here, you have given me a lot to think about," he said.

"I'm glad to hear it. Now, before we say goodnight, Ta'les and I have decided to honor a promise we made to each other thirty years ago. We will be bonding, and we would be honored if each of you would witness the ceremony."

Kor grinned broadly. "Will this ceremony be in the Klingon or Terran fashion? Personally, I would prefer to witness the Klingon mating ritual."

"I don't think so, Kor. Tonight Ta'les and I will be bonded in the Vulcan manner. Although, I would ask Kang to speak the formal words of the Klingon marriage ceremony," Ramsey said.

"I still think the standard mating ritual would be more fun," Kor said with a grin.

"Kor, keep your thoughts to yourself," Ramsey said. "If you are so determined to see a coupling, go to one of the local brothels. Otherwise, be silent." Kirk smiled at the playful gleam in her eyes.

Kang stood up and faced Ramsey and Ta'les. "I would be honored to stand as witness to your marriage."

"As would I," Kirk said, joining Kang.

"And I." Kor stood beside Kirk.

"Thank you." Ramsey turned and extended the first two fingers of her right hand to Ta'les. He responded by placing his fingers over hers.

"Ta'les, son of Romulus, does your heart beat only for this woman?" Kang asked.

"It does," he said.

"And you, K'Lyssia, daughter of Raynia, does your heart beat only for this man?"

"It does."

"Let all know that this man and this woman are married."

Ramsey and Ta'les looked at each other and nodded slowly as their hands separated. "Parted from me and never parted," they said in unison.

Kirk grinned as he added a phrase from Terran ceremonies. "What has now been joined together, let no man put asunder."

Ramsey smiled as Kirk gathered her into a hug. He felt her flinch at the pressure on her left arm and he released her quickly.

"Sorry," he whispered. "My congratulations on your achievements this day," he said.

"Thank you," she said, then gave him a sisterly kiss on the cheek. "It was an honor to serve with you."

"And with you, Kitty Kelli."

"Kitty Kelli?" Ta'les asked.

"An old nickname," Ramsey said.

"A fitting nickname for a lioness disguised as a kitten," Ta'les said, taking her hands. "You have the heart and strength of a lion, combined with the playfulness of a kitten. It is a fitting nickname indeed."

"I hope you're right. It will take the heart and strength of the lion to make this succeed. My plan, simple as it is, is not going to be easy to implement. There are too many on both sides who will not want to trust. I only hope they will not distrust to the point of war." Ramsey turned away from the group to stare out a small window at the stars.

Kirk shook his head at the tear he saw sliding down her cheek. _Considering what you have given up and what you almost gave up for this, Commodore, I pray you succeed,_ he thought.

.

.

* * *

This was originally where the story ended and because I was trying to find an agent to submit to Pocket and the length was too short, I added what was originally the second novel to this one. I will be uploading the next part of K'Lyssia's story as originally intended as a seperate story from this one - Look for Call of Duty; Demands of Honor to start posting within the next couple of weeks. I hope you enjoyed Oaths of Duty; Vows of Honor and that you will continue to follow Klyssia through the next two stories.


End file.
